


The discipline committee Kouhai and Track&Field Senpai

by WhiskeyKun



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 50,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyKun/pseuds/WhiskeyKun
Summary: It is an open secret that: the student council's discipline committee member, Nana Okada from class 2A, is carrying a torch for the track and field captain, Yuiri Murayama from class 3B.But the catch is that, it is against the school rules to date in AKB High and Yuiri denies that they are dating."We're just normal school mates." Y. M.





	1. Prologue

Everyone here in AKB High knows that the Track and Field club has a Yuiri Murayama from class 3B, and she have the fastest speed in short distance running. And she is the captain of the Track and Field club. 

Despite being in 2nd year, the student council’s discipline committee renowned serious girl, Nana Okada, she also happened to be in the basketball club as well.

The basketball court and track are next to each other, so it's a normal sight that you see the clubs train together after classes during the club activities time. 

It is an open secret that Nana has a huge crush on Yuiri sempai in AKB High. 

It all started back when Yuiri accidentally injuring herself by spraining her ankle while training for a Track and Field competition last year. Nana ran all the way from the basketball court, in the middle of a match, to the track and piggybacked her all the way to the first aid office. Fellow track and field members were dumbfounded by Nana’s speed. Although M.K.-san divulged to members of the public later that it was because Nana is always observing and looking at Yuiri even though they’re having practices. 

However, that was not the first time they’ve met. Yuiri’s besties, Ayana Shinozaki, Saki Kitazawa and Ayaka Okada knew that Yuiri is perpetually late for school. She found it difficult to wake up in the morning, let alone coming to school on time. That conflicted the duties of Nana, who was part of the discipline committee, who were rostered to take down names of latecomers in the morning at the gate. 

Their first clash was Yuiri flipping over the gates and leaving a stunned Nana behind, looking at the view of her back as she used her track and field skills and dashed off to the classrooms.


	2. Sprained ankle and orange juice

In AKB High student council office, lunch time  
[Was the senpai from 2B alright? I remember you carried her to the nurse office yesterday. In the middle of the competition, if I can be more specific. We almost lost that game because you decided to be knight in shining armor for her. Although I am 100% positive that they have people to bring that senpai to the first aid room without you.] Mako said as she unpacked her lunchbox. 

[Oh?! That’s juicy, how come I’ve never heard of this one during our three-way skype call yesterday night?] Miki joined in the conversation, unpacking her lunchbox as well, looking at Nana who gotten her lunchbox from the canteen. 

[That senpai from 2B was Yuiri Murayama senpai. And yes, she is alright, I suggested for her to go to the Kanagawa Hospital to have a full checkup because my family owned the hospital so the costs can be on me. A CT scan will be good to check if her ankle is alright too. But she declined it.] Nana said, letting out a sigh. 

[Nana… Murayama-senpai didn't broke any bones did she?] Mako blurted out.

[Of course not, why would you think of something so evil to…] Nana opened her eyes wide, unbelievable of what her friend just suggested. 

[That’s because you are so worried over a sprained ankle?] Mako face palmed, still trying to reason out with her best friend.

[A sprained ankle is extremely serious. And Murayama senpai is a runner, what if she injure her ankle so much that it affects her performance? What if there was a microfracture in the bones? She is so skinny, what if…] Nana continue to blabber on about safety and another thousand possibilities that could happen. 

[Murayama-senpai is not that fragile in my opinion, Nana you should just chill and calm down. You’re fussing over her since she last outrun you. You literally went crazy to find out the mysterious lady who flipped herself over the gate and wanted to know her name.] Miki said while she chewed her food.

[Yeah, and you even tried to cover it up by saying that was because you wanted to take her name down for the book. You should totally see your face when you got her profile on your hands, you were literally grinning so hard that I could not see your eyes. And you were touching her photo that was pasted to the profile by the way. Plain creepy, Nana.] Mako added as she showed a face of disdain, [I think it is about time that you realize that you probably like her.] 

[WHAT. NO.] Nana violently reacted to Mako’s suggestion as she stood up. 

And the door of the student council office swung open, Mion who was from the same class as them came in with Mogi who was in the same class as Yuiri. Mogi and Mion was very close as Mogi was Mion’s mentor and senpai in charged for Mion’s induction into the school. Nana’s mentor was Ayaka Okada, who was also in the same class as Yuiri, and Ayaka was a really caring senpai who tried to introduce Yuiri to Nana after realizing that Nana was dying to find out about the mysterious and fast gate flipper. 

[Are you girls alright? Nana looked really agitated.] Mion asked with concern. Mogi gently placed both lunchboxes on the table next to the trio as Mion took the seat. 

[Yeah we are perfectly fine, just that Nana was recommending a CT scan for a sprained ankle.] Miki sold Nana out. 

[Sprained ankle? Was this about Yuiri?] Mogi joined in the conversation as she opened and separated a pair of chopsticks for Mion. 

[Yup, Murayama senpai from 2B, I think Mogi senpai you are in the same class too?] Mako asked. 

[Ah yes, Yuiri from the track and field’s, I saw her limping into the classroom just now with a huge bandage on her foot. Although she refused to say what happened and insisted it was just a sprained ankle and she cannot remove the bandage because it was very neatly and firmly tied.] Mogi recalled. 

[Limping?? Is she alright? Was it that serious? I told you that a CT scan was absolutely necessary, I need to find her now and bring her to the…] Nana jumped up upon hearing Yuiri limping to the classroom. 

[Erm no, I think she is perfectly healthy and fine, it was just that the bandage was inhibiting her and causing her to not walk properly because it was really in the way…] Mogi said as her voice went softer towards the end.

[Nana you are too kind, I am sure Yuiri-senpai will feel so touched that her kouhai worried so much about her. Although I am curious though, were you and Yuiri-senpai that close? I remember you guys were in different clubs and there wasn't much connections between the two of you?] Mion asked as she tried to recall. 

[Yuiri-senpai always get caught in the morning because she was late, and Nana is always volunteering to look out for morning and even exchanges shifts with other discipline committee members. I mean morning shifts needed the member to reach school earlier too so of course people are willing to exchange shift with her so… ] Mako trailed off as she tried to hypothesize a theory. 

[Ah that and also when Yuiri senpai have to serve detention after school, Nana always offered to stay in the classroom to supervise too.] Miki said as she tried to remember too. 

[Oh I heard from Ayana that Yuiri always gotten a bottle of orange juice when she leave detention room though.] Mogi said as she took a mouthful of Mion’s side dish. 

[And Nana always leave lunch to the detention room with a bottle of orange ju…] Mako couldn't finish her sentence as Nana stuffed a piece of fried chicken into Mako’s mouth, leaving the table stunned at the new founded discovery.


	3. Senpai side

AKB High Student Canteen  
The said Yuiri senpai is currently in the canteen with Ayanan and Saki. Ayaka was tasked to do rounds for the discipline committee during lunch break today. 

[Yuiri, the bandage that you have on your foot is so excessive and is that not annoying to move around in?] Ayanan asked as she took a sip of the juice while she gave a glance at Yuiri’s foot that is mummified. 

[Yeah it is but I feel bad for the kouhai that bandaged it for me, the nurse was not available yesterday, so she helped me with it. I thought it was abit too much but since she went through all the trouble to bandage it for me… ] Yuiri explained as she swirled her spoon in the bowl of miso soup. 

[That kouhai abandoned her match for you right? Was she alright after?] Saki asked out of concern. 

[Really? Isn’t that an extremely handsome move? Are you guys dating in secret or something?] Ayanan eyes glisten and brighten up, [If you are not, introduce her to me.]

[Ayanan, I am reminding you that our school have dating ban.] Ayaka, who was supposed to be doing her rounds, joined in the conversation as she appeared behind Ayanan. 

[Well, that is true, but if the school don’t catch you, it will be fine right? Like the other day, I swear I saw the guy from 2C holding the hand of the girl from the school next door.] Ayanan replied nonchalantly. 

[That’s saying that as if as long as the police don’t catch you, breaking the law is fine… Ayanan, are you sure you want to date Okada from 1A? She is younger than you though?] Saki gave Ayanan a gentle slap on her arm. 

[Love is beyond age and gender.] Ayanan flipped her hair, [Okada from 1A? Basketball club?]

[Nana Okada from 1A, not just part of the basketball club, she is also in the disciplinary committee. She was the mentee that I mentioned that I was taking charge of earlier this year.] Ayaka offered the information to Ayanan, but glancing towards Yuiri who was drinking her orange juice and pretending that she is not listening in. 

Ayaka has long suspected that the two have interacted more than what everyone saw. She is aware that Nana offered to take over other members’ schedule for detention and patrols, both coincidentally involves Yuiri on multiple occasions. While she is confident that both of them are still unaware of their own actions that led to purposeful encounters, she would wish for her friends to be happy, and if that means for her to look out and cover for them when the time comes. 

[Disciplinary committee? Ah… So she will be like Ayaka and stay firm to the dating ban then… It will be a no show for me…] Ayanan shook her head and gave up on dating the person that she had never met. 

[Oh I forgot to mention, her maths are pretty bad like you Yuiri.] Ayaka added as a jab to Yuiri. 

Yuiri splatted out her orange juice and rushed for the tissue, [Ayaka! That was not a necessary information.] 

[Oh? So you’re admitting that you were listening in after all?] Ayaka let out a smirk. 

[…] Yuiri senpai looked down and drank her orange juice while looking away, with her bright pink face and bright red ears.


	4. Story of the Orange juice

Nana entered the detention room, seeing Yuiri sitting at the corner table close to the window. She strode forward and placed a bottle of orange juice on the table.

[What?] Yuiri let out a confused expression while looking up to Nana who is now standing in front of her table. 

[It’s orange juice, Murayama senpai.] Nana said as she pushed the bottle forward, next to Yuiri’s pencil case. 

[I can see that, I meant, why are you leaving that on my table?] Yuiri pointed her pen at the bottle while looking back and forth from the bottle and Nana’s face. 

Nana looked awkward as she turned away, [I… Do… you want to drink… it?]

[Eh?] Yuiri stunned in her seat, staring at the unopened orange juice, [Did you bought it just to… give it… to me?]

Nana nodded as she turned and coolly walked back towards the teacher table and sat down, leaving the orange juice on Yuiri’s table. 

[Thanks, er… Okada-san?] Yuiri said as she took the bottle into her hands, twisting it open. 

[Ah. Er. Don't worry about it, Murayama senpai. It’s partly my fault that you had to attend detentions too.] Nana said as she took a book and started reading it, covering her face, and blocking Yuiri’s line of view. 

[But wasn't it because I was late?] Yuiri raised her eyebrows while staring at Nana, [Although I do find it weird that you were always rostered for the morning shift though, and that is terrible for me because you know where I always tried to sneak in.] 

Nana gave an awkward cough, ‘I can’t let her know that I always observe her and take notice of her looking for blind spots to flip over the gate and fence. That would totally sound like I am looking out for her and solely targeting her only.’

Yuiri sipped the orange juice as she continued to stare at the kouhai that is blocking her with the textbook that she is holding, [Okada-san.]

[Hai, Murayama senpai?] Nana responded as the well-raised child she was. 

[I’m not sure how are you reading the book there because… Your book is upside down.] Yuiri blurted out as she supported the chin with her fist, looking at her kouhai with an amused smile. As the said kouhai fumbled with the book and thanking her for pointing that out. 

‘What a cutie, if only she is less uptight… Wait, that’s not for me to decide or comment on. That’s rude of me to decide for her. But Okada-san’s long hair seemed well kept but in the way. I wonder how does she look like if she tied up her hair?’ Yuiri thought to herself as she continued drinking the orange juice. 

Although the subsequent times that she came in to the detention room, it is still Nana who was there to supervise her. And she would always have a bottle of orange juice ready for her. Yuiri starts to wonder, how did this kouhai knew that she preferred orange juice in the first place?


	5. A rainy day

Yuiri is now standing at the gate, waiting for the rain to stop. She had left her umbrella at home after seeing the weather forecast predicting a shiny bright day today. ‘What a lie. Now I am stuck in school, despite not having detention today.’ She thought to herself as she continued to stare at the puddles of water on the ground. 

She thought to herself as she watched the raindrops falling onto the ground, what would it feel like if it was as if the drama unfolds like those in the television? Having a knight in shining armor saving the day for you. She can’t help but think back of that day where her kouhai came rushing towards her from out of nowhere and piggybacked her all the way to the nurse office. Probably that was how having a guardian angel feels? 

Now that she think about it, she barely knew the girl that seems to always be around her. She sees her in the morning, sometimes trying her best to avoid her so that she doesn't get caught, but she still managed to chase her down anyway. She sees her in the afternoon for the detention sessions, where receive her favorite orange juice from her, although till this day she still doesn't seem to catch why is she doing this for her too. She sees her in the evening when they are leaving the school, they seem to live pretty close by, with the said kouhai getting off the train just one stop before her stop. 

Despite so many coincidences and interlinked life, they’ve barely talked much, the first was the one in the nurse office. She saw how she panicked, trying to find the items in the room whilst asking her if she was alright, if she was still in pain. To the extent of recommending her family’s hospital to do a full check-up for her. She felt that it was another kind of caring that she have yet seen or received before. One that warms her heart but she couldn't help to laugh when she heard the said kouhai suggesting a CT scan to her sprained ankle. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, [Murayama senpai?], she turned back and looked up to the said kouhai that was in her mind all these while. 

Feeling guilty of being caught red-handed, she couldn't help but stutter, [O… Okada-san! Why are you here? I mean, are you rostered for after school rounds?] 

[Erm…] Nana went silent as she looked away from her gaze, slightly shifting her body to block the umbrella she have behind her back. [Yes, I am, why are you sitting here?]

[I forgot my umbrella so I’m stuck here till the rain stops.] Yuiri said, turning back to look at the rain that doesn't seem to stop any moment. 

Nana carefully sat down next to Yuiri, as she stealthily hidden the umbrella from Yuiri’s sight, noticing that she is not looking at her at all. 

[It must be very tiring for you to do rounds every single day, is there no other committee members that helps with the rounds though? Okada-san is very responsible.] Yuiri commented, as she look down at the ground. [Especially when you had to stay back in the afternoon for students that needed detentions too. It must be a chore…]

[That’s not true, Murayama senpai.] Nana cut off Yuiri, unlike her usual polite demeanor, surprising Yuiri. [There are other senpais in the discipline committee, it just happens that I am in-charge of the days that you’re supposed to turn up for detentions.]

[Hmm… How about the mornings? You’re there almost every morning, regardless if I’m early or late every single day too.] Yuiri questioned as she tried to recall the details from her analysis before Nana arrived at the spot. 

[That’s… Because I don’t want to do lunch rounds.] Nana blurted out. 

[What?] Yuiri gave a confused face, not expecting the kouhai to have a reason behind the morning routines. 

[I… Oh yes, I preferred to have lunch undisturbed! And I eat really slowly! So having lunch rounds would mean that I may not finish my lunch too. Therefore, I would rather do morning rounds and I swapped with the members that had their morning rounds.] Nana reasoned, gaining confidence as she found an excuse for herself. 

[Oh…] Yuiri looked down again on the ground, sounding dejected. ‘I thought it was to see me every morning… I am being too full of myself, aren’t I? Who am I to think that she may be interested in me? It is rude of me to assume that she will like me at all…’ 

Noticing that Yuiri is less cheerful than before, Nana became perplexed by her sudden change in emotions. 

‘Probably she is sick of trying to talk to me here and she wants to go home instead. I should pass her the umbrella so that she can go home instead of forcing to have a conversation with her here by hiding my umbrella…’ The pessimistic Nana thought to herself as she revealed the umbrella to the senpai. 

[Hmm? Umbrella?] Yuiri stared, trying to comprehend what does the kouhai is trying to imply. [Are you giving it to me?]

[Yes, Murayama senpai.] Nana nodded, extending her arm more as she tried to hand the umbrella to the senpai.

[How will you go home without it? I’m not taking this and letting you stay in school because you gave your umbrella to me.] Yuiri stood up as she declined to take the umbrella from her.

Panicking, Nana stood up as well, [But you’ve been sitting here the past hour waiting for the rain to stop, so just take this please.]

Yuiri eyes shined as she grasp something, [How do you know that I had been sitting here for the past hour?]

[I… I.. Er…] Nana was caught off guard by the sudden question, she didn't notice that she had gave herself away. She looked away from Yuiri’s intense stare, avoiding eye contact. She cannot allow the senpai to find out that she had been seeing the said senpai from the window of the student council office. Observing her staring into space and day dreaming. 

[Okada-san?] Yuiri pressured as she stood closer to Nana, [I don’t think it is appropriate to ignore your senpai’s question, is it?] Using the senpai card, she smirked as she see the kouhai pursed her lips. 

[Hai, Murayama senpai. I’m sorry. I’ve looked out the window and saw that you’re sitting there an hour back. I just happen to see that you have yet leave the spot after an hour.] Nana coolly said as she looked back up into Yuiri’s eyes. 

Nana’s brown eyes were deep, and Yuiri couldn’t help but shudder. [I see, so… Are you heading back then? Since we’re heading off to the same station, I think we could have just shared the umbrella?] Yuiri suggested, as she raised both her hands as a gesture of giving up.

[I… I’m sorry, I’ll still need to finish a document before leaving. So Murayama senpai, please take this instead.] Nana offered again as she tried to handover her umbrella to Yuiri. 

[No. I am not taking this. How about this? I’ll wait for you to finish your document? Since I’ll be stuck here anyways?] Yuiri refused. 

[But you’ll be wasting your time waiting for me to finish…] Nana insisted as she tried to reason with Yuiri. 

[I’ll wait either ways. This discussion is final. I’ll either wait for you to finish with your document and we walk to the station together or I’ll wait for the rain to stop and walk home alone.] Yuiri said as she refused to give in.

[I…] Nana tried to convince her further but notice that she refused to budge and sat down again on the same spot, refusing to look at her at all. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Nana realized that she could not, rather, would not want to start an argument with Yuiri. [I understand, Murayama senpai. Could you follow me to the office instead then? I think it will be not as cold as here too.] 

Yuiri let out a smile as she stood up, [Sure, lead the way~] She responded with a happy tune to her own voice. Satisfied that she had managed to ‘convinced’ her kouhai to listen to her. 

 

At the student council office  
Yuiri stared at Nana, who is concentrated in writing the said document. She could not help herself but realized again that her kouhai is rather pretty. Especially for that the fact that she is now observing the said kouhai working. There is saying that one is the most attractive when one is focused and working. ‘I guess that is true in that saying then?’ Yuiri thought to herself as she continued to observe the said kouhai. 

Meanwhile, Nana has been controlling herself to not look up and back at her senpai while trying her best to write and fill up the document. However, she is rushing to complete her task as she does not want for her senpai to wait a long time for her too. ‘Why is Murayama senpai so stubborn…’ She couldn't help but sigh internally while trying her best to finish the work as soon as possible. 

[Ne Murayama senpai, do you want to get a book or something to pass time? Or some homework that you have to complete?] Nana asked as she noticed that the said senpai seems to be bored out in the room waiting for her. 

[I’m fine. I’ve finish the work. And I don’t want to read novels, it is way too long and the words are too small.] Yuiri nonchalantly replied as she turned around and now lying on the couch in the student office to use her phone instead. 

[Murayama senpai….] Nana went speechless as she see her senpai hide behind the couch, out of her sight. 

Nana gave up as she leave the table, [Senpai, let’s go back now.]

[Eh? You’re done already?] Yuiri asked as she swiftly kept her phone from Nana. 

[Yes.] Nana told a white lie as she closed her file and stacked them up at the corner of the table. [Should we go?]

[That was faster than I thought it will take though? Are you sure you are done with the documents?] Yuiri stared at the stacks of documents with a puzzled expression.

[Yes I am done with it, we should head home before it is too late.] Nana looked at her watch as she picked up her bag on the ground and opened the door for Yuiri. 

[If you say so, let’s head back then…] Yuiri is still in disbelief, she had sat down for less than half an hour and Nana is done with her work already. 

While walking down the road in the rain, Nana was holding the umbrella for the both of them. Yuiri grabbed onto her bag as she walked, however she noticed that the umbrella was tilted towards her, [Okada-san, your umbrella! You’re barely covering yourself with the umbrella! NE!] Yuiri stomped her feet lightly as she noticed half of Nana’s shoulder is now wet. [What if you get sick tomorrow?] 

[I’ll be fine, I’m very healthy and my immune system is pretty good.] Nana shifted away when Yuiri took out her handkerchief as she felt embarrassed when Yuiri tried to wipe the rainwater off her cheeks.

[I’ll hold the umbrella if you can’t hold it and share it equally between the both of us.] Yuiri said when she noticed yet again, Nana is barely below the umbrella after walking a few more steps. 

[… Alright, I promise that I will hold the umbrella properly. Please don't step out the umbrella senpai.] Nana complied immediately when she see Yuiri trying to step out of the umbrella to take the handle from her. 

They walked in silence and they reached the station, and they managed to hop on the train.

[Ne Okada-san?] Yuiri looked at Nana, as she folded her umbrella. 

[Hai Murayama senpai.] She responded, stopping whatever she is doing and looked up at her.

[I was wondering, what is your first name? You know my name since you’ve took down my name in your notebook so many times now. But I realized I… still don’t know your full name.] Yuiri’s eyes glanced to the side as she covered her mouth with her hand a little, hiding her blush. 

[Nana. My name is Nana Okada.] Nana patiently answered Yuiri as she continued staring at the said senpai. 

[Nana?] Yuiri repeated her name softly under her breathe. 

[Naachan.] Nana blurted out, [Senpai, if you like, you can call me Naachan. Instead of Okada-san?]

[Naachan? Sounds good. Then for me…] 

[Could I call you Yuuchan?] 

[Eh? No one called me that before though… But sounds good! Call me Yuuchan then!] 

Yuiri smiled widely, and her eyes closing into a line. Nana felt that time had stopped for her, seeing Yuiri grinning and holding the side of her hair and locking them behind her ear.


	6. Basketball and Track&Field

In 2B’s Classroom   
Yuiri searched her bag, fumbling through every compartment that she could access. 

[Yuiri? Are you done?] Saki asked as they are all changed and ready for the physical activity session. 

[Guys… I… Just realized that… I… Only brought one set of sports attire for today…] Yuiri confessed as she covered her forehead, trying to think of a solution on the spot. 

[One set? Ah… We have track and field’s later right? So you don’t have another set of clothes for our club activity later?] Ayaka asked as she gave it some thought on what Yuiri implied. 

[And I wouldn’t want to wear back the same set of clothes because that will be really sweaty and dirty too.] Yuiri pouted as she stood up from her chair, [I’ll probably need to think of a way later. Sigh~] 

 

AKB High’s Gymnasium   
[Right, everyone, listen up please. Today we’ll be having a few games of basketball for physical lessons today. And I’m Yamamoto sensei, taking over Takahashi sensei that is currently on sick leave because of flu. If there are no further queries, let’s get the games going.] Yamamoto Sayaka is a history teacher as well as the basketball club’s consultant of AKB High. Although she is a young graduate, students respected her because of her charisma in class, and her well-versed knowledge when it is history classes. [Today we have… Let me have a look again… Class 2B, and also 1A and 1B. We will rotate around since we have two courts today, I’ll get you all to form into groups of 5 and let’s have 1A and 1B up at court 1, and 1A and 2B up at court 2.] 

The rest of the students that were waiting for their turns are all sitting around at the audience seats. Ayaka noticed Nana sitting a few seats away and decided to head over, [I’ll be going over to find my mentee.]

[1A’s Nana Okada?] Yuiri stood up immediately, [I’ll follow you along, I need to thank her for sharing an umbrella with me the other day.] 

[Sur…] Ayaka was cut off midway by a very excited Ayanan. [Wait, you guys shared an umbrella, why didn’t we knew of this juicy piece of information? Whose umbrella was it?] 

[It was Naachan’s, I mean Okada-san’s umbrella.] Yuiri accidentally using the kouhai’s nickname, immediately changing after the slip up but realized that her friends were giving her weird looks. 

[Naachan? Since when were you so close to her?] Saki asked curiously, not expecting her friend to have interact with other people because of her usual shy personality. 

[Must be the umbrella sharing, and the walking home together! What young love!! Ah~~~ Did you held her hands too while walking together?] Ayanan asked with perked interests, rubbing her hands together, hoping to extort more information out of her tsundere friend. 

[It is not like that! Mou stop it Ayanan, and no, I did not hold anyone’s hands.] Yuiri shook her head vigorously, denying Ayanan as she grabbed Ayaka’s arm and pulled her towards the juniors, [Let’s go Ayaka, Ayanan is being delusional again.] 

[Eh? But it is true that you walked home together with her isn’t it? Under her umbrella.] Ayaka purposely teased Yuiri, and see her jumped on the spot and gave her a light slap on her shoulder. [Not you too Ayaka, stop it!!] 

Over at 1A’s side  
[Nana, Ayaka senpai is bringing another senpai over, the one that you usually stare at.] Mako said as she realized that the two senpai are walking in their direction. 

Nana, who was busy lecturing Miki on why she should not bring her snacks along with her and stopping her because she decided to eat them while waiting for their match, paused her lecture immediately. She turned around to look at the senpais, and Yuiri is wearing the shorts up till her mid thighs. ‘Ah… It looked white and smooth… Wait, I should not be thinking of her in this way. That was really rude of me.’ Nana shook her head as she turned away. 

[Naachan?] Ayaka tried to get Nana’s attention after noticing that she looked away from them. 

[Hai. Good morning, Ayaka senpai, Murayama senpai.] Nana greeted. 

Yuiri visibly knitted her eyebrows when her surname was called and repeated it under her breathe, [Murayama senpai?] 

[Ah, I’m sorry, I mean Yuuchan senpai.] Nana quickly corrected herself. 

[What? Yuuchan senpai? That does not make sense at all.] Mako laughed loudly, gaining attention of the students from neighboring classes and other classmates. 

[Mako, stop laughing like that and stop pointing at our senpai, it is not very polite.] Nana said as she dived forward towards Mako and grabbed her arms while she tried to cover her mouth too. 

[Yuuchan… senpai? Pft.] Ayaka covered her mouth immediately and looked away from Yuiri. 

[Ne! Ayaka!! Stop teasing her!] Yuiri nudged her friend. 

[Sure, since you’re siding your favourite kouhai.] Ayaka brushed it off.

[AYAKA!] Yuiri shrieked as she grabbed onto her friend’s sleeves. 

[Naachan, remember that we will be having a meeting later in the afternoon, I think Yokoyama senpai decided to have it slightly earlier.] Ayaka ignored her friend as she proceed to talk to Nana. 

[Ah I see, thank you senpai for letting me know, I will have to tell Yamamoto sensei later that I will be late or probably sitting out of today’s training if the meeting is going to end late.] Nana nodded as she expressed her gratitude to her senpai. 

[No problems! But are you sure you are going to sit out of the basketball training though? I thought that you guys had a competition coming up soon?] Ayaka asked as she tried to recall the dates.

[Yes senpai, but today it is more of a friendly match among ourselves, I think Yamamoto sensei will be fine with it.] Nana reassured. 

[I see, alright then, I’ll head back first.] Ayaka turned but noticed that Yuiri has yet budge at all. [Yuiri? Let’s head back?]

[Uh… Yeah, but I think I will head over to the student office to see if I can borrow a set of sports attire first. I don't think it will be our turn to go up for the match anytime soon anyways.] Yuiri turned to an opposite direction as she pointed towards the student office.

[Yuuchan senpai, you needed another sports attire?] Nana asked with a confused face since the said senpai is currently wearing her sports attire.

[Ah this girl forgot to bring another set for her track and field club activities later, so she will need to get another set or she will have to wear this set here hahahaha.] Ayaka laughed as she told the kouhai about Yuiri’s silly mistake without hesitation. 

Yuiri knocked Ayaka’s arm by habit, but immediately took it back as she noticed that all her kouhais are watching them. Nana suddenly went digging around her bag, and took out her basketball attire.

[Yuuchan senpai, if you don't mind and if it is alright for your club activities to use this, please take this!] Nana bowed forward as she held the set of basketball uniform with both her hands and extended that to Yuiri. 

[EH?!] Miki, Mako, Ayaka and Yuiri let out an equally confused and surprised exclamation. 

But Yuiri responded quick, [Even though I understand that you will be having a meeting later, but are you not going to your basketball club activities though? Because it is your basketball attire after all… And you do have activities… supposedly so…] 

[Yes but today is a friendly match, it is nothing much, and we have training tomorrow as well so please don’t be worried about that one. And I also heard that the track and field club have a competition coming up this Saturday, I am sure you wouldn't want to miss a training today since it’ll be your last before the competition too.

Yuiri is very dedicated as a runner, she enjoyed the feeling of running and will not wish to skip any trainings since they do have a competition coming up for them too. [I…]

[Senpai, please just take it. Unless… You are concerned with this set of sports attire…?] Nana visibly turned sad as she looked down on the basketball jersey. 

[No, that’s not what I meant. Naachan! Mou… I’ll take it but are you really sure you won’t need it?] Yuiri asked, trying to confirm with Nana again. 

[Yes senpai, I have another set of jersey for tomorrow, please don’t worry about me. Please take this… if you don't mind…] Nana said, a little less confident as she is worried that Yuiri would reject her, after all it was a very weird move for her to offer her jersey as a sports attire for Yuiri, who is in a completely different sports club. And needless to say, her senpai. 

Yuiri let out a smile, as she took the basketball jersey over from the kouhai, [Thank you Naachan, you’re really very kind, I’ll return this to you tomorrow, I promise! And… I… Just feel bad that I am borrowing this from you…] 

[No, not at all senpai, I mean I am sorry if this made you stand out among the other senpais because of the club activities. I should be more thoughtful about it before I offered, I am sor…] Nana starting blabbing as Yuiri had took the jersey over from her. 

Yuiri cut off the babbling kouhai, [Naachan, it’s really fine to me, I mean I am more sorry that I am borrowing this from you.]

[Hey… Are you guys aware that we are all still here?] Ayaka stopped the exchange between the two, as she realized that it seems to be continuing and neverending. 

[Ayaka!! Let’s head back now, and stop teasing me!] Yuiri grabbed her friend by her arm as she dragged her back to 2B’s waiting spot where Ayanan and Saki are waiting for them. 

The trio of 1A looked at their senpai left as Ayaka waved at them while Yuiri dragged her but she was burying her face into Nana’s jersey. 

But Nana noticed her senpai’s face turning red and ears turning pink as well. ‘Ah… It is the legendary Yuiringo…’ 

 

After the senpai left, 1A waiting area  
[Nana, I think it was a really sudden move, since when do you borrow your jersey to someone else? The last time Miki forgot her physical attire you pulled her to the student office without a second word. And also, you were treating your jersey like they’re so precious too. Remember the last time during our club training, you were so mad when you accidentally spilled a drop of sports drink on it.] Mako asked, as she noticed that the senpai have left far enough to not hear their conversation. 

[It just happens that senpai and I are about the same size, so I think I could lent it to her.] Nana defended herself. 

[But I think you also seem to be looking out for that senpai a little bit too much though?] Miki said as she mimicked Conan’s pose, [THERE IS ONLY ONE TRUTH! Nana you are actually in lov… OUCHHHH!]

[There is, so I am just being nice. The end.] Nana justified herself yet again, [Ah the match has ended, it will be our turns soon, come on, let’s go.] With that, she hop off the bench and went forward to the courts. 

[Mako, do you think that…] 

[I think Nana is still not aware that her actions is more than what a kouhai will do for a senpai. But I trust that she know what she is doing too, and she will not break the school rules.] Mako said as she pulled Miki off the bench. 

After school, the outdoor basketball courts  
Nana strode in with her bag to the court after the meeting with the discipline committee. Suddenly, a basketball came flying towards her. She caught the ball flawlessly but immediately gave a stern look towards the one who threw the ball, and began her lecture, [Yuuri, that was dangerous!]

[Oops, sorry bro, but I was confident that you would catch it though. I heard that you told Yamamoto sensei just now during physical activity that you’ll be skipping today.] Yuuri grinned and brushed it off, while raising her hand for a hi-5 with Nana. 

Nana shook her head as she broke her strict façade, Yuuri have been her childhood friend since young and they knew each other for a really long time now. She reached out for the exchange, [I don’t have my jersey with me so I will just be watching you guys from the side.] 

[Hmm? No jersey? I don’t believe that you actually forgot your jersey, that will be impossible… Naachan? What are you looking at…. Eh? Wait? Is that not your jersey? Who else in our school basketball club is ‘Okada N.’? And that jersey number, don’t tell me that your jersey number is not 11? That person is wearing your jersey but participating in track and fields’?? ] Yuuri noticed that Nana’s attention was caught by something else half way through their conversation. She looked along the path of her view and saw the track and field club practicing next to their courts. 

[Ah yes, Murayama senpai forgot her sports attire so I offered mine.] Nana said, but her eyes were still focused on the senpai. She let out a proud smile when Yuiri ran across the finishing line. 

[Oh!! She was the senpai that you had a crush on?] Yuuri offhandedly mentioned as she raised her hands like a telescope along her eyebrows, attempting to take a closer look at the senior. 

Nana nodded but after a few nods, her eyes opened twice the size when it registered in her brain what her childhood friend had spilled. She turned with a quick snap and covered Yuuri’s mouth, dropping the basketball to the ground. [Yuuri, what are you talking about!?]

Yuuri removed the hand from her mouth, but lowered her volume of her voice, [Didn't you mention that there is a very beautiful senpai in the year above? And you also said you liked the way she ran and gave her very best too? Is that not the senpai that you gave your jersey to?]

[She is, but I do not have a crush on Murayama senpai.] Nana whispered back as they both now squatted down and back faced the track and field club. 

[But the other day you shared an umbrella with her and ditched your student council work for her. I also remember that you decided to get orange juices for her instead of getting chocomint ice cream for yourself too. And for that, you had Tsumugi and I to treat you to your daily dose of chocomint.] Yuuri glanced at Nana who was shaking her head vigorously and denying her crush on the said senpai. 

[I… ] Nana gulped as she saw her childhood friend’s stare intensifies, but let out a sigh as she gave up, raising her arms, [Alright, to be honest I feel it is not a crush anymore.]

[Hmm? Anymore?] Yuuri squinted her eyes 

[I think… I love her…] She said as she hugged her head and curled up into a ball, hoping to dig a hole on the grow and bury herself. 

[EH?!] Yuuri accidentally let out a shriek but covered her own mouth immediately after. [I think we need to have a chocomint meeting to talk about this.] She said with a straight face, and patted on Nana’s back. 

 

Track and Field club  
[Yuiri, did the teacher allowed you to wear this? And who’s jersey is that?] Saho held onto Yuiri’s shoulder and spun her around to look at her back, [Okada? 11? Which sports club is this?]

Yuiri got spun around again so Saho could have a close look at the logo on her chest, [AKB’s basketball club? But the only Okada from basketball is… That disciplinary committee’s Nana Okada right? Aww you’re like a girlfriend wearing your lover’s clothes!] 

[It is not like that.] Yuiri’s voice went up an octave while she slapped Saho’s shoulders

[But you accepted it and wore it.] Ayaka’s voice rang up behind them, [Suits you though, maybe you could borrow it from her again.]

[No… Remember what happened just now when Ayanan and Saki saw us walking back with this jersey? I got teased so badly.] Yuiri whined as the three of them walked towards the side to grab some water. 

[What did Ayanan said again? ‘I thought that you guys went to visit a kouhai but you brought your boyfriend’s shirt back with you?’ And after you denied that Naachan is your boyfriend, and started a barrage of ‘No’, what did she say again?] Ayaka pretended to think really hard as she held her temples. 

[She said ‘I’m sorry, it’s girlfriend, not boyfriend.’ Right?] Saho joined in to tease Yuiri. 

[Naachan is not my boyfriend nor girlfriend, we’re just friends!!] Yuiri shook her head as she left the both of them behind after taking her water, not willing to stay longer at the water spot.


	7. The Chocomint brothers(sisters?)

In a café that sells great chocomint, there are three students sitting at the table together, and the table is full with dishes, mainly chocomint waffles, chocomint parfait, chocomint ice cream… and so on. 

[And so, you guys wanted to meet up because Naachan had ran into a problem in school, am I right?] Tsumugi asked as she took a bite of the chocomint parfait. 

[It’s not any problem, Tsu-chan, it is about Naachan’s relationship advices. As we talked on the group chat before, she is now in love with a senpai from the year above and the senpai borrowed Naachan’s jersey the other day. Can you believe it? Naachan lending her jersey to someone? She took so much pride in it!!] Yuuri said as she herself took a bite of the chocomint waffles. 

[NE YUURI. Not so loud!!!] Nana felt embarrassed talking about it in public, but they couldn't help but to decide to come to this chocomint café because of the new seasonal addition to their menu – chocomint banana boat. 

[Naachan, you’re being way louder than Yuuri here, just calm down… So, she’s a senpai from your school? Is she pretty? Do you have a photo of her? But I recall that Yuuri also liked a tea... OOF] Tsumugi got cut off by both Yuuri and Nana as they both covered Tsumugi’s mouth. 

[Tsu-chan. There could be people from our school that knows of Yamamoto sensei too. We need to keep it down.] Nana said but got elbowed by Yuuri who was sitting next to her. 

Yuuri face went red, [Naachan, what if someone heard it! I did not go around telling people that you liked Murayama senpai either!] 

[Ne!!! You just said it out loud too!] Nana stood up her chair to try to grab onto Yuuri but she dodged it.

[Alright guys, we now all know their names, but could you guys just sit down please if not we’re getting chased out of this café…] Tsumugi tried to calm them down, eyeing the café owner and bowing apologetically.

The trio decided to sit down and enjoy their chocomint before the owner gets angry and chase them out. 

[So if I were to go to AKB high instead of ChainLockers High, will I be able to find someone that I like too? Seeing that you both managed to find someone like that in there.] Tsumugi held her chin with her fist under, giving some thought while stirring the chocomint milkshake in front of her.

[There’s a dating ban in AKB high though, so it wouldn't really matter. Especially Naachan is in the discipline committee too.] Yuuri reasoned. 

[I’m not dating though, as long as we’re not dating, it is fine. Having one sided love is not against the school rules.] Nana intertwined her fingers and rested them on the table in front of her. 

[That is true too, but in the least, Murayama senpai looks like she has interest in you. Things may work out after we graduate. But meanwhile… I don't think things will work out between Yamamoto sensei and I. ] Yuuri looked down as she closed her eyes, [I am sure that it will end up as an unrequited love for me.]

Nana patted on Yuuri’s shoulder, and suggested, [Yamamoto sensei is still single from what I’ve heard from Kashiwagi sensei, probably it will be better if you can get closer to her. How about volunteering for basketball club’s captain next year? You’ll have lots of time together with Yamamoto sensei since she is in-charge of the club.]

[That is a good idea, I will recommend that too Yuuri. Get close to her first, let her know that even though you are younger than her by lots, you’re still dependable. That could work for Naachan and her senpai too right?] Tsumugi clapped her hands together, having a eureka moment. [But what’s the age gap between you guys? How old is that sensei?]

[6 years. She’s turning 22 this year. And from what I have heard, Yamamoto sensei just graduated last year. But I don’t know anything about her to say that I love her, so it is pretty much just a kid’s crush.] Yuuri held her temples as she reasoned with her chocomint mates that are trying to encourage her. [I understand that you guys meant well but I honestly don’t see the possibility at all. I…]

[Yuuri? Nana? You guys are here too?] 

The trio turned to see a long hair beautiful lady with her prominent chin that one will never mistake her for someone else. 

[Yamamoto sensei?] Yuuri and Nana’s voice rang in harmony. 

[Good afternoon sensei.] Nana responded immediately and she stood up from her seat.

[Good afternoon!] Sayaka chirped, [Yuuri? Why are you in a daze?]

[Sensei, you’re beau… I mean your chin is prominent like usual sensei, good afternoon.] Yuuri slipped but she turned the topic around and teased the older. 

[Why do you kids like to tease my chin so much, it is not that protruding either!] Sayaka gave Yuuri a slap on her shoulder as she let out a ‘tsk’. 

She had a look at the contents on the table and shook her head, [Do you girls like chocomint that much? But we have training tomorrow, be careful not to have too much and not feel well tomorrow. Anyways, I’ll see you all in school.] Sayaka waved and left the chocomint trio, taking her takeaway with her as she left the café. 

[Oh my… Was that the one that we were talking about? The sensei that Yuuri liked? She is so pretty, but her chin though…] Tsumugi exclaimed as she shook Yuuri by her sleeve.

[Even with her chin, she is still pretty.] Yuuri defended as she elbowed Tsumugi. [By the way, I just remembered, Naachan, you went to see the senpai’s competition right? And cheered for her on the sides?]

[Really?! That’s so romantic and sweet, were you just standing there and watching her?] Tsumugi asked excitedly, as she let go of Yuuri and directed her attention to Nana. 

[Yuuchan senpai asked me if I would like to have a look, so I went, and…] Nana slowly confessed to her friends as she rubbed the back of her head. 

[Wait, Yuuchan… senpai?] Yuuri and Tsumugi interjected, confused by the sudden change of address. 

[Yes, actually… She said that it is alright to call her Yuuchan but I feel that she is still a senpai after all and it will not be nice if I drop the honorifics especially in school. It will not be very polite. I am glad that she won first in her competition though, Yuuchan senpai ran really fast, it was well deserved too, she trained really hard.] Nana let out a smile as she recalled the details of the competition. 

[Ah… I see. So, when am I meeting my sister-in-laws? It will be great if I can meet both of them.] Tsumugi cheekily asked as she had a sip of the chocomint frappe, enjoying the two turning red after teasing and avoiding the toe stepping from both Yuuri and Nana under the table was a difficult task too.   
 


	8. New year, new start, new me Part 1

Classroom 3B  
Yuiri came early to school today, as she walked into the classroom she was confused. Weirdly enough, she did not see a certain discipline committee member this morning, unlike the usual daily routine she had last year. Did something happen to her? 

They had become friends last year despite them being in different classes, different school year; they went to each other’s competitions to cheer for each other, they exchanged phone numbers and texted occasionally too. They also went home together after school since they’re heading to the same station. Nana had continued to give her orange juices during detention sessions even though she still take down her name in the morning when she came in late. They had become closer, on nickname basis as well, Yuiri managed to get Nana to remove the senpai honorific, and stick to just ‘Yuuchan’ because ‘Yuuchan senpai’ sounds really odd. They had also went out for meals together, and also other interesting places together because their interests were similar. 

[Yuiri, are you ok? You’ve been staring into space for some time now. It’s our last year in school and we’re in the same class!] Saki waved her hand in front of Yuiri to get her attention. 

[Saki! Yes, I’m fine.] Yuiri fumbled around her bag as she took her stationaries out. 

[Are you thinking of Naachan? What a cute girlfriend. ] Ayanan teased as she poked Yuiri’s cheek. 

Yuiri narrowed her eyes as she slapped off her finger, [I’m not her girlfriend. We’re just friends. And…] 

[But you went out on dates with her to the theme park and ditched us during the holidays too.] Ayanan shrugged and returned to her seat, leaving a dolphin-faced Yuiri trying to prove her innocence. 

[Yuiri, Ayanan is just teasing you, when you tried to explain yourself… That just sounded more suspicious…] Saki tried to comfort the apple. 

[But we just went to the theme park together because Naachan’s sister couldn’t make it and she had gotten two tickets already. It was not a date, it was just friends spending time together.] Yuiri continued to justify herself. 

[Well, we were also thinking of heading to the theme park, we’re just shocked to see you both there because you said that you were busy that day and didn't say much details too. Although we didn’t ask too though. But you guys were wearing matching outfits too] Saki said, gently tapping on Yuiri’s clenched fists that are on the table. [Ah, Kashiwagi sensei is here now, I’ll head back to my seat first.] And she left the apple stomping her feet below the table


	9. New year, new start, new me Part 2

Yuiri could not concentrate in class even though she had tried her best to listen to what Kashiwagi sensei wrote on the board. She was distracted by what Ayanan and Saki have said earlier on. She defended herself that she went to the theme park with Nana because of the available ticket. However, thinking back , they were right that she did not tell them about the planned trip at all. The moment when they met in the theme park, Yuiri’s first reaction was to grab Nana to the side and hide, instead of greeting her friends. 

Supporting her head by her fist below her chin, she looked out to the window, she had not received any messages from the kouhai since two days ago. She understand that the said kouhai probably had other things to attend to as well but she could not help but to worry for the lack of response. Is she doing well? Is she eating on time and sleeping enough? 

Time passed as Yuiri was staring into space, and it is now time for recess. Ayanan, Saki and Ayaka stood by the door of the classroom, waving for Yuiri and waited for her to stroll over. As she reached the door, she noticed that there’s a ruckus outside of the classroom, along the corridor. 

[That girl is really good looking, do you know who that is?]  
[From the tie color, that's a second year right? That arm badge! She’s from the discipline committee too!]  
[That short cut really suits her, should we just ask for her name? Or ask if she needs help or anything from the upper years since she is here even though she is a second year?]

Yuiri stopped in her tracks, turned and look at the two male classmates discussing about another student with despise. 

[What’s wrong? Yuiri?] Ayaka asked, as she noticed that she stopped. 

[Nothing, I just heard the boys talking and gossiping about other girls, and I thought it was rather superficial.] Yuiri responded as she waved it off. 

[Those guys are rather superficial but I do think that pretty and good looking face is a plus. Don't you think so too?] Saki patted Yuiri’s shoulders, trying to calm her friend down. 

[Hey Ayaka, is that Nana? The same Nana Okada from the discipline committee? Have you seen her since you went for some discipline committee work just now?] Ayanan vigorously shook Ayaka by her sleeves, as she pointed towards the other end of the corridor. 

Yuiri’s eyes traced Ayanan’s finger, the said kouhai was walking towards them, and she recognized her immediately, [Naachan?]

[Yuuchan, good morning! Ayaka senpai, Ayanan senpai, Saki senpai, good morning.] Nana greeted. 

[Nana you look so ikemen with the new haircut, it suits you so much and it looks good on you!] Saki complimented.

[If you’re not my best friend’s girlfriend, I would totally ask you out! Ouch, stop elbowing me Yuiri-chan!] Ayanan fangirled but was cut short by a swift elbow from her best friend. 

Nana rubbed the back of her head feeling embarrassed from the compliments, [I was thinking of trying a new look, but I’m glad that it turned out well and not a disaster. Thank you senpais. I’ll be heading off now, I’m rostered for lunch rounds today, I’ll see you later senpais.] Nana nodded and bowed slightly, as she took her leave. 

Yuiri stared at the short haired girl leaving, recalling back to the time where she said that she would prefer not to take lunch rounds to enjoy her food more. ‘What a liar… Hmph.’

[Is something wrong Yuiri?] Ayaka asked out of concern, noticing that Yuiri had been clenching her fists while they are walking down the stairs to the canteen. 

Noticing that her friend realized her abnormality, Yuiri relaxed her fist and gave her a sweet smile, [Nope, nothing at all.]

Ayaka pursed her lips, and looked at Ayanan and Saki that is now queueing up to grab their food, she lowered down her voice while grabbing Yuiri by her neck like best buddies, [But I saw that you looked quite upset and maybe angry? Did Naachan did something wrong?]

[What?! No!! Naachan? Who told you that I am upset because she did not messaged me for the past few days? I am totally not upset.] Yuiri words exploded like a machine gun, triggered by Ayaka’s accusation. 

[Oh~ So she didn't contact you and you are now an upset girlfriend, am I right?] Ayaka let out a knowing smile.

[No. No. NO.] Yuiri started shaking her head vigorously after realizing what she just said, trying to deny everything, [We are just normal school mates and friends. Nothing more, nothing less.]

[But…] Ayaka could not finish her sentence as she notice their friends had waved at them to ask them to go forward, [I’ll let you off this time, but I think it is about time you think about what’s going on between the two of you. Because you may be hurting that kouhai’s feelings by leading her on unknowingly too. And I certainly do not wish to see either my best friend or mentee get hurt from this. Ne? Yuiri?] 

[Hmm… I’ll give it some thoughts Ayaka, thank you.] Yuiri went silent but nodded nonetheless. 

[Just know that I’m here and you can depend on us too.] Ayaka patted Yuiri shoulders, [Alright, Ayanan is going to wave her hand off if we continue to stay here. Yes we’re heading there now, Yuiri was just complaining she is not feeling any appetite.] Ayaka waved back to the girls as she grabbed Yuiri by her arm and pulled her forward.


	10. The kouhai’s small steps to change

Nana gently brushed the side of her hair as she walked down the aisle of classrooms. She recalled the day where her chocomint alliance mates pulled her into the salon to get a makeover despite her initial and violent reluctance. 

 

Outside a certain salon in Kanagawa  
[I think the first step is a nice haircut, Naachan have had long hair since we’re young, I was thinking it will be a great idea that we both to go for a new look for next school year.] Yuuri suggested as her fingers stroked her own chin as the trio stood outside a salon. [It will be convenient for basketball too.]

[No Yuuri, this is not the way you convince someone. Listen Naachan, you need a new and fresh start! It will be a new school year, you will get new kouhai coming in. So get a new haircut, it may suit you even more and what if one of the kouhai saw and fall in love with yo.. Ouch Yuuri that hurts.] Tsumugi got cut off by a pinch in the waist by Yuuri. 

[What Tsu-chan meant is that with a new makeover, Murayama senpai may notice you. And yes, do you remember the last time Murayama senpai asked if you’ve had short hair before? This could be a good opportunity to impress her that you’ve listen to her advices and suggestions and her words were always remembered by you!] Yuuri further clarified. 

[Eh? But Yuuchan senpai did not say that I suit short hair though…?] Nana has wavered despite her initial reluctance to come to the salon with her besties. 

[You have to try it first to show that it suits, and your hair will grow back fast even if it fails anyways. Hentai’s hair grows fast too.] Tsumugi brushed Nana’s concern off, [Plus if you were to go back the same, there isn’t any impact is there? Imagine if you walk into the school with a short haircut, and BAM. That senpai will of course notice you because of the change and she can talk to you about it too. For example, oh that's a nice haircut.]

[That sounded… Very reasonable but at the same time it sounds a little weird?] Nana is now confused after Tsumugi trying her best to persuade her, [The sequence of logic doesn't…]

[Naachan, I’ll be cutting my hair too so don’t worry about it!] Yuuri tried to appeal to Nana further, [Plus we have to try new things while we are young!!]

[But what if it doesn't turn out well and Yuuchan senpai thinks that I am ugly?] Nana let out a sigh, that is her only concern that is holding her back right now. 

Both Yuuri and Tsumugi gave Nana a tight whack on her back, and Yuuri appears to be very agitated that her best friend is putting herself down yet again as she glared at her, [What ugly? You should be thinking of what should you do to prove to Murayama senpai that you love her so much despite suitors chasing after you.] 

After half an hour worth of persuasion, Nana gave in and the three finally walked into the salon.

[Welcome! I’m Haru, nice to meet you! How can I help you today?] The bubbly hairdresser asked as Nana took a seat into the chair. 

[I…] Before Nana could respond, she was interrupted by Yuuri who was sitting in the chair next to hers, [We’ll both get short cuts! We hope to try a new style for the new semester. Onegaishimasu!] 

[Alright! Definitely!] The hairdresser chirped as she proceeded with her work. 

Nana closed her eyes as she accepted her fate. 

After what seems like an eternity, she opened her left eye by a little to have a peek. But she opened both her eyes in a mix of shock and surprise by the new look. [This… Is a little short isn’t it?]

[Nope, it looks perfect on you both! Naachan you look super ikemen and Yuuri is so cute, please let me pinch your cheeks!] Tsumugi raised her hand forward to try to reach for her cheeks but Yuuri narrowly escaped as she ducked away. 

[Is that so?] Nana asked skeptically as she glanced at the two behaving like cat and mouse in the salon. She turned around and thanked the hairdresser before reaching out for the two mischievous girls by their collar to pull them out of the salon. [Thank you so much Haru-san.] 

After leaving the salon, on their way back home, Nana brushed the back of her neck constantly whilst feeling insecure with her new look. Yuuri and Tsumugi took notice as they wrap their arms around Nana’s shoulder, Yuuri comforted her, [I’m sure you look good, to me, you are and you hair is not everything.]

[That just means that the new hairstyle was not good isn’t it…] Nana mumbled.

[Not at all, I think that it is good but probably you are just not used to this new look, I’m sure Murayama senpai would not judge you based on your looks too.] Yuuri shook Nana by her shoulders as she continued to justify her opinion. 

Nana blankly nodded as they reached her doorstep, [I’ll see you guys.]

[Don’t sulk about it alright, it is really good, you look 100 times better, I swear.] Tsumugi shouted at Nana’s door as it shuts. 

 

In Nana’s room  
[I don't think I can see Yuuchan like this…]

Her phone buzzed as she looked at the Line dialogue that popped up on her screen. Yuiri had sent her a photo of her with curly long hair, ‘I’ve tried curling my hair today, long hair have benefits of having many ways to style it, ne~?’

[Yuuchan liked long hair… I am doomed…] Nana crouched over as she held her head, leaving the message on read and the confused senpai at the other end wondering why is her kouhai ignoring her.


	11. The upset senpai

Yuiri sat at the table at the canteen with Ayanan, Saki and Ayaka, whilst she was physically there, the three noticed that she seemed to be in deep thoughts. 

[Alright there, spit it out now, what’s wrong?] Ayanan could not stand the atmosphere at the table, she is aware that Yuiri is definitely bothered by something. [So, is it love problems?]

[What? No, I am not having any problems…] Yuiri flustered as she put down her packet of juice, accidentally spilling it out a few drops on the table. 

[Oh ok, so it is then, who is it? Let me guess… Is it Takahashi Kira from 3C that confessed? Hmm… Owada Nana in 1B who picked up your dropped wallet? 1B’s Yamane Suzuha that just joined the track and field’s? Yamabe Ayu from 1C that you called cute the other day? Or is it about the discipline committee Okada…] Ayanan squinted her eyes as she took a bite of her food, scrutinizing Yuiri’s expression to piece the puzzle together. Her eyes lit up as she noticed Yuiri shifting her gaze away when she mentioned Nana. [Ah, it is the Okada-san then. OH I GET IT NOW! IT IS THE BASKETBALL CLUB’S…]

[Wait, it’s not about Naachan. Don’t be so loud, we are in public.] Yuiri leaned forward, grabbing onto Ayanan who amplified her voice when mentioning Nana. 

[What’s wrong with Naachan? She had a new haircut, and I think it suits her actually, did you not like the look?] Ayaka asked. 

Yuiri bit her lower lip as she looked down, having an internal struggle between telling her friends how she feel or just telling them a white lie that she is absolutely fine. 

[Ne Yuiri, we’re worried because you look so down even though it is our first day back here, and you seemed to be more upset after we saw Okada-san just now in the aisle.] Saki, who was keeping quiet the whole time, decided to speak up on behalf the two who are more blunt and straightforward in their expressions. 

Yuiri let out a sigh, as she looked down back at her glass of juice again, [Alright, so this is a story of my friend…]

[Pft frie…] Ayanan could not finish her sentence as her mouth got covered by Ayaka’s quick hands and reflex. 

[Yes Yuiri, carry on, what happened to that friend?] Saki nodded with a face of empathy, encouraging Yuiri to continue, completely disregarding the two at the side. 

[Erm… So this friend of mine have another friend that she gotten closer to recently. They walk to the train station together daily after school and they also messaged each other every day too. They’ve became closer through messaging and night-long calls. They also went out together for meals, karaoke, theme parks and took purikura together too. They went for each other’s competition as well… What else… Ah and her friend also bought her orange juice when they had to stay back in school together.] Yuiri attempted to recount as she looked up and started counting with her fingers. 

[They sound really close, so what is the problem though?] Saki continued to encourage Yuiri as she looked at her while nodding at each recount. 

[Well the friend suddenly stopped replying to my friend’s messages and not even talking to each other in school now even though school has started again.] Yuiri let out a sigh whilst her fingers clenched into fists. [My friend is not sure if she did anything wrong or did something happened that caused her friend to suddenly stop talking to her.]

[Obviously the two are a couple isn’t it? Just get married already and hmmmp..] Ayanan got cut off yet again whilst Ayaka showed her quick reflexes and shoved a bun into her mouth. [Yuiri, is there any changes that happened after to either of the friends? Like a sudden change in personality or behavior?] 

[Yeah she suddenly changed her appearance and stop greeting me… I mean my friend.] Yuiri slipped up but she immediately corrected herself as she sipped her juice again and looked to the sides and purposefully not looking into the eyes of her friends. 

Ayanan’s gaze is burning into Yuiri as she held on to the bun that was shoved by Ayaka, but eventually let out a long sigh, [But does your friend really want to stick to that friend of hers though? I mean, there are many types of friends, you need not be together 24/7, there are friends that you only contact once in a while but still manage to hit off when you meet again say after 20 years. So why is your friend so bothered by it? Does she actually want something more from this friend? Plus in this day and age, isn’t it normal to have many friends though?]

Yuiri looked down on the table as she wrapped her hands around the packet of juice that is now empty. [Yeah, you are right, I’ll think about it.]

Ayanan, Ayaka and Saki looked at each other as they notice that Yuiri has not continued her game of “the story is about my friend and not me”. Saki nodded to the two as she attempted to alleviate the drop in atmosphere at the table, [It is normal to feel that way too, considering that the two was once close. But friendship is not one way too. Maybe your friend can look back and see who is the one initiating all their conversations and all. Who knows if your friend could be the one that is always the one that is receiving all the attention and affections but not returning it right? Although I don’t want to imply that she is but it is worth considering too right Yuiri? Or maybe she is very subtly nice and gentle whilst not in the public’s eye too? Maybe your friend can initiate and confront this time instead of waiting for her friend to come back to her. If that friend is someone that you want to hold on to. I mean your friend want to hold on to.] Saki quickly covered herself as she patted herself on the head in her mind for that slip-up. 

[Taking the initiative…] Yuiri went on repeat under her breathe as she ran her fingers along the rim of the juice package and appears to be in deep thoughts.


	12. Yuuchan senpai to Yuuchan

It did not took very long for the lunch break to end. Whilst back in the classroom, Yuiri’s mind went off and recalled the time that the time that they went out to the theme park. After getting close to the kouhai, that was the first time that they went out together without the rest. Even when they walk home together after school, Yuiri could still argue and convince herself that it was out of convenience.

Going for each other’s competition is not anything special either, Ayaka and Nana are in the discipline committee together, when Nana had her competition, she would invite them to her games. And with Ayaka in the track and field club with her, Nana would come along to have a look too. By that, it is perfectly normal for Nana to root for her too even though she was invited by Ayaka right?

Well yes, Yuiri is always coming to school on the dot, but sometimes things goes wrong and she missed the bell and her name gets taken down for being late. And Nana would pop by during her detention to give her a bottle of orange juice. But, in return, Yuiri will often give her snacks such as chocomint even though she will never have that toothpaste like snack. So… This is just a kind gesture of exchanging snacks isn’t it?

Nana lending her the jersey when she needed sports attire? It just showed that Nana is really kind, Yuiri remembers seeing Nana borrowing Ayanan a pencil when she forgotten to bring it for her test too. So, obviously that is normal too right?

**_So the reason why I am so affected must be because of the theme park trip. Since everything seems more weird after… I can’t help to think about Naachan after I send her messages, I wait for her replies, and look forward to the calls at night. Things are just so different after that. It must be the theme park! It’s all her fault. I still remember the text that she sent the week before: “Ne Yuuchan senpai, will you be free this Saturday? Rina bought tickets with me to USJ but she decided to go to Disneyland with her boyfriend instead. It will be a waste to not use the tickets so if you’re free, will you like to go USJ with me?”_ **

But in her defense, Yuiri agreed after Nana confirmed that it will be her treat for the tickets and promised lunch as well.

Two days before, Yuiri started to have panic attacks at home.

[Why are you pacing around like that? It’s very distracting, I am watching the television here. Go up to your room Yuu.] Renri said with a hint of annoyance after seeing her sister walked past her for the hundredth time.

[But nee-chan, I need to find the right clothes.] Yuiri whimpered after getting told off.

[Wait, are you going out on a date? You have a boyfriend now?] Her sister’s eyes lit up with the reveal of potential goss.

[No, I do not have a boyfriend. AKB high have a dating ban, so it’s not possible…] Yuiri argued but her ears turned red from the embarrassment that her sister jumped to conclusion.

[As long as the teacher don’t catch you. But who is this lucky guy that managed to get our stingy Yuiri out for a date? Hopefully he does not go bankrupt for bringing you out. So who is it? If you tell me about it, I’ll help you with the clothes coordination and do your make up for you. How’s that trade?] Renri waved off as she took her bag of potato chips, ready to listen as she is extremely confident that her sister will give in.

[Hand bag and shoes as well.] Yuiri bargained.

[… Fine, but I expect more on the history of this person you are going out with.] Renri rolled her eyes as she patted on the side of the sofa, signaling for Yuiri to come over.

Yuiri hopped over as she is satisfied with the trade that she just won, [Actually I am going to USJ with Naachan. Remember that time that I came home after a storm and you were surprised that I was not drenched? She’s the one that shared her umbrella with me.]

[Wait? Naachan? Nana Okada? The discipline committee basketballer that you talked about before? Isn’t she your friend? So it is just a day out with your friends? Why are you so anxious about it? Just wear a tee shirt and your jeans with converse? You don’t even need to bother with makeup, just put on some sunscreen.] Renri rolled her eyes yet again and she took up the remote control to change the channel, uninterested after hearing Nana’s name.

[Neechan!! How can I leave the house and go to USJ like that?!] Yuiri grabbed Renri’s hand that was free and began swinging it, [You promised me just now…]

[… Ne Yuu… By any chance, do you like her?] Renri raised her brows and slowed down her pace of talking as she scrutinized her sister.

Yuiri flustered as she threw a pillow at her sister, [What are you talking about neechan!!]

[Well whatever. But I am telling you in advance that our family is pretty open, so even if you decide to bring back a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend, I am sure we are fine with it. Although dad will by pretty sad that his daughter is dating.] Renri shrug her shoulders and dumped the packet of chips onto Yuiri’s lap, [Finish the chips for me, it’s time for me to head out. Just wake me up an hour before you leave for your date on Saturday, I’ll help you with your makeup.]

[Neechan I told you that it is not a date! And Naachan is not my girlfriend!!] Yuiri tried her best to convince her sister that decided to tune her out as she walked out of the living room.

 

The said Saturday  
[Are you sure you are not going out on a date? Are you really going with that basketball kouhai?] Renri stared at her sister in disbelief, [I am sure our neechan don’t even go all out like you to impress her boyfriend. Let alone you are just going to USJ with your friend… Are you sure she is not your girlfriend? Or are you going with someone else? And is it really USJ and not somewhere else?]

[Neechan stop it!!! I am going with Naachan and there is no one else there. She is not my girlfriend, why are you so adamant on it! I told you a million times that we are just going to USJ together. I’ll take photos later to prove it to you if you are so suspicious about it, just let me off already…] Yuiri gave up as she could not stand her sister’s nagging, [It’s only 8am, it is too early for me to try to convince you otherwise, I’ll show you the evidence later.]

[I’m glad that you recognize that it is 8am and you pulled me out of my bed at 7 to prepare you for your date. Bring her back sometime, I’m sure dad and mom will be keen to meet her too.] Renri shook her head as she prepared to head back to her room.

[Neechan! I told you….]

[You’ll be late for your first date if you don’t run for the bus now.]

[Oh no, it’s all your fault neechan. Oh no, I will really be late. Itekimasu!!] With that, Yuiri left the house like the wind, leaving the door open in Renri’s face.

[Well… Iterasshai… Such an impatient child.] Renri rolled her eyes as she locked the door for her sister.

 

At USJ’s gates  
Yuiri saw Nana waiting at the side right after she alighted from the bus stop. The tiny kouhai was looking down at her phone. Yuiri made a quick dash over with her track and field skills, and gave the kouhai a crushing back hug. [Guess who am I!]

[Eh? Yuuchan senpai?] Nana jumped at the contact and look back immediately but turned back in a split second after realizing how close she was to her senpai’s face.

[Naachan, I told you before that Yuuchan senpai sounds weird. Change it to something else or just use Yuuchan?] Yuiri let go off Nana, and pinched her cheeks with dissatisfaction with the lack of reaction from the kouhai.

[But you are still a senpai…]

[That was in school isn’t it? We are out today!]

[I called you Murayama senpai in school…]

Yuiri is at a loss of words, how is this kouhai so good with her words all the time and is always so right in every arguments that they had?! But an idea crossed her mind immediately, she knew exactly how to deal with this majime kouhai of hers, [Then this is the senpai’s order, no more Yuuchan senpai from today onwards, you get to choose between Yuuchan or Yuiri.]

Yuiri tilted her chin up without breaking eye contact with Nana, she is confident that her kouhai will give in this time.

[Yuu… Yuuc… Yuuchan.] Nana attempted as she covered her face with her palms right after, unable to hide her embarrassment.

The track and field senpai let out a bright smile, her eyes closing to a thin line, [Actually, you’re the first one who called me ‘Yuuchan’, so I hope that you’ll not change it to something else, ne?]

[I… Hai, I understand, Yuuchan. Thank you for giving me the chance to be able to call you that, you’re the best Yuuchan!! 大好き！(A/N: daisuki) Hehe~] Nana smiled as she exclaimed.

[Hai hai, got it, but don’t go around telling people daisuki, that’s a bad habit.] Yuiri said, patting her head, [Let’s go in?]

[Eh? Bad habit?] Yuiri pulled Nana by her arm, leaving her confused with her statement but no time to think about it further.


	13. My senpai and USJ

Nana’s home  
[Neechan, I saw that your light was still on in your room yesterday night when I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the toilet. And I also heard that you’re talking on the phone. Are you seeing someone? Am I having a brother-in-law?] Rina slumped on the couch and rested her chin on Nana’s lap, looking up to Nana who was reading her yuri manga.

Nana dropped her manga but managed to caught it before it landed on Rina’s face, [Ah… That… I was talking to Yuuchan senpai yesterday night, she was saying that she had never tried the roller coaster before because her friends and herself are afraid of heights. But she is keen to challenge herself one day. So we’re talking about challenges that we…]

[Yuuchan senpai? Is that the track and field senpai that you always talk about? Mu.. Murayama-san?] Rina cut off her sister abrupted as she lifted herself up, looking into her sister eyes as she is curious, [Ne neechan, you’ve been talking about her a lot, this is so suspicious now…]

[What do you mean suspicious? And I haven’t finish my sentence, when we are talking to people it is important to listen as well, it is rude to cut off people’s sentences half way.] Nana lectured as she pinched Rina’s cheeks. [And we’re just friends, there is no brother-in-law and I am not seeing anyone.]

[Oh… If there is no brother-in-law, is there sister-in-law then?] Rina cheekily asked as she rubbed her sore cheeks.

[Neee Rina!] Nana put down her yuri manga on the side table next to the couch.

[Ehehe~] Rina sat up, bracing herself for the usual gentle slap from her sister, but was surprised to not feel any contacts. [Neechan?] She slowly raised her head from her face to check on her sister.

[Actually… Rina, I have something to tell you.] Nana suddenly put on a serious expression as she looked at her sister in her eyes.

[What? It’s scary neechan, what is it?] Rina asked softly while she looked at her.

[You’re right, I do have someone that I like, and in this case, she’s a very kind lady. But she does not know that I harbor this kind of feeling for her. This is a one-sided feelings on my part, so there will not be any brother or sister-in-law because we’re not together and she does not like me the same way that I like her.] Nana slowly explained herself as she slowed down in some parts of her explanation whilst observing Rina’s expression to see if she manage to digest the information that she just shared.

Nana was expecting her sister to take some time to understand the situation or even feel repulsed but she was definitely not expected a sister with eyes brimming with interest. [I knew it neechan! So it is the senpai right? Murayama-san?] Rina grabbed onto Nana’s sleeves and shook it excitedly.

[Calm down, you’ll tear the sleeve off like that! But… Yeah, it is Yuuchan senpai. I had talked to Yuuri, oniichan and even mom about it before and…] Nana held onto her sister hands that were grabbing onto her sleeves.

[Wait a second, oniichan? Mom? I am not the first one in the family to know about this? How long have you figured this out? Why am I not the first to know? Neechan!!!] Rina wailed as she lunged into Nana’s embrace.

[I’ve been receiving advices from them since sometime last year when I first joined discipline committee…] Nana softly attempted to defend herself.

[Since you joined the discipline committee? That is so long ago neechan! I can’t believe you hid it from me all these time…] Rina held her hands in front of her heart, pretending to be heartbroken.

[That’s not true…] Nana blurted out weakly.

[But neechan! I have a brilliant idea. No, don’t stop me, listen to me finish, you just said a moment ago that we have to listen when others are talking. So yes, neechan, go to USJ with that senpai! She did mention about roller coasters to you yesterday isn’t it? Go to USJ with her next week instead of me, actually now that I think about it I will prefer Disneyland instead. I’ll go Disneyland with my boyfriend while you go USJ with my sister-in-law alright? Message her now to ask her before someone else ask her out!] Rina encouraged.

Nana made a panic face and shook her head violently.

[Or I can message her on your behalf if you…]

[No wait, don’t, I’ll do it myself, at my own pace.]

[But you will never do it if you don’t do it now. You will probably drag it to a day before and ask and she will not be free. And you will have the excuse of “I tried but she was not free.”. Neechan, just do it now. You need to take the initiative if you like someone, you can’t just look at them all day and wait for someone else to ask them out!!!]

[Alright then… “Ne Yuuchan senpai, will you be free this Saturday? Rina bought tickets with me to USJ but she decided to go to Disneyland with her boyfriend instead. It will be a waste to not use the tickets so if you’re free, will you like to go USJ with me?”. This is not too pushy right? Rina?] Nana drafted a message but looked at her sister with unease, she have not asked her senpai out individually like this.

[You’ll be fine, from the history of the messages you two message every single day, even if it sounded awkward or too formal, you’ll be good.] Rina waved Nana off, reassuring her.

[If you say so…] Nana put away her phone as she felt pressured to checked if the message was read by the said senpai on Line.

 

A day before the USJ trip  
[Ne Rina, I searched up the place and apparently they have this ice cream that is a must have for all visitors, and also this roller coaster they said that it is best for beginners to try. And that it is less scary because they do not do a 360 turn. Any other research or recommendations that you read up before?] Nana wrapped her arm around Rina’s neck, whilst holding her phone in another.

[I’m sorry neechan? What is this about again?] Rina is confused with the random questions that were posed by her sister.

[I’m going to USJ with Yuuchan senpai tomorrow remember? I am researching the places to go to and recommendations these few days to prepare for the trip tomorrow.]

[… Just go there and enjoy all of it…?]

[No! You need to know where to go and what should we try when we go! It is about the essence of the place!!]

[Neechan, I do not have any advices on how to make the trip more memorable but you can try the ferris wheel. I’m sure senpai will like the view.]

[Eh? But Yuuchan senpai is scared of height…]

[The view of the natural beauty is not included in that.]

[Really…] Nana looked skeptically at Rina who had looked away but still added that in her to-do-list regardless, since yuri manga and dramas seems to always add that in their date route.

 

On the day itself  
Nana woke up really early on the day itself and changed into the clothes that she prepared the day before. Even earlier than Naa-mama who wanted to prepare breakfast for her.

[You’re really early today Naachan.] Naa-mama said as she took ingredients for breakfast out from the fridge.

[I’ll be meeting Yuuchan senpai later. I’ll try to reach early.] Nana said as she took a seat at the dining table.

[Not too early, you’ll still need your breakfast.]

[Hai!] Nana nodded obediently.

@USJ  
After getting pulled into USJ by Yuiri, Nana suggested to try out the ice cream booth, [I think they have chocomint flavors as a limited time! And also the hot dog here seems very popular too.]

[Yeah sure, let’s try that. We can split the hotdog so we can try more types of food around here.] Yuiri agreed immediately as she linked her arms with Nana.

The two held the soft serves as they head towards other spots. Suddenly, Yuiri pulled Nana towards the opposite direction that they intended to go. She turned on her heels and did a 180 turn, walking briskly whilst still linking arms with Nana.

[Did something happen? Yuuchan? I thought we are heading towards the roller coaster at the other side? ] Nana let out a confused face as she let herself get led by Yuiri to another side of the theme park.

[Nothing much, I just saw someone that I think I recognized from primary school. So I just wanted to avoid a little.] Yuiri said, [Eh? Naachan? What is this queue for? Are we lost? It’s my fault…]

[Ah alright… Are you sure you don’t want to say hi though? Hmm? I’m not so sure, but should we just go for it? The queue looks long, probably it is very popular.] Nana comforted Yuiri as the two decided to stay in line.

As the queue get closer to the entrance, Nana realized that it was a bad idea afterall. [Yuuchan, I think we are in line for the haunted house…]

[Oh? Haunted house? That’s alright, since we queued for about half an hour, let’s just head in and have a look.] Yuiri responded smoothly.

[But the sign said that it is the most realistic and authentic abandoned hospital setting…] Nana said whilst attempting to maintain her usual tone and voice level.

[That sounds interesting, I wonder if they have the surgery room as part of their set up. Or maybe the morgue.] Yuiri clapped her hands together, looking excited as another group in front of them heading into the building.

_**Ah… Yuuchan is not afraid of the haunted house. I’ll need to keep that in mind the next time. But…** _

[Just the two of you?] The assistant at the door asked.

[Yup, just the two of us please.] Yuiri chirped, but noticed that Nana had become quieter than usual. [Naachan? Are you ok? Are you scared?]

[Wha? Nope! I’m totally fine! Let’s go Yuuchan!] Nana suddenly pumped in her energy and stood up straight.

[This way please, just turn right down this corridor here and there will be a door, and that will be the start of the haunted house! Thank you and hope you two will enjoy it!] The assistant directed them both down and the two headed down the corridor.

Yuiri pushed the door opened with her arm and noticed her other arm was tightly grabbed onto by her kouhai. She tried to cover her smile as she tapped gently on Nana’s hand, [Naachan, you’re grabbing very tight, are you sure you are ok?]

[Ye.. Yeah!] Nana hid her face behind Yuiri’s arm as she responded.

 _ **Naachan is scared of the haunted house. That’s cute.** _Yuiri thought to herself as she held onto Nana’s hand, interlocking their fingers, [Let’s hold hands, you can grab onto my hand instead, it will be less scary than holding the arm. Ne Naachan?]

[Yuuchan…] Nana shyly looked away from the interwined fingers and felt herself getting led and pulled forward by her senpai.

The haunted house became more tolerable to Nana as they finished the course uneventfully. Though throughout the entire course of haunted house, the interlocked fingers remained together.

After leaving the haunted house, Nana held onto Yuiri’s hand still, [Yuuchan, do you want to go for the roller coasters? There is a few that is good for starters!]

[Eh? Good for starters? Sure, but I think… I might… try for it. Although I feel abit worried.]

[This time, I’ll hold your hands! Please leave it to me, senpai! I mean.. Yuuchan!] Nana changed immediately after realizing her mistake and Yuiri’s side glance.

 

After a long day  
The two walked along the road, thinking that it is about time to head home for dinner, Nana suggested one last attraction before leaving the theme park. [Yuuchan, do you want to try the ferris wheel before we leave?]

[Ferris wheel? Sure! I haven’t tried the ferris wheel in a long while.] Yuiri smiled as she checked the time on her phone. [Just in time for us to head for the train later together.]

[The queue is not long either, we should be able to head back just in time for dinner.] Nana nodded as they briskly walked towards the ferris wheel.

 

In the ferris wheel carriage  
[It’s been years since I came to theme parks like this, thank you Naachan, for bringing me to USJ today. It’s really fun.] Yuiri said as she touched the glass of the carriage.

[No, thank you Yuuchan for coming today too, I really enjoyed today fully. With you. Look Yuuchan, the view is really nice!] Nana exclaimed.

When the ferris wheel reached the tallest spot, Yuiri looked down the moment she felt the ferris wheel stopped. (A/N: when the ferris wheel hit the highest spot, it will legit feel like it rocked and stopped for a moment, #scary tbh)

Yuiri stunned and her hands went clammy, she felt dizzy as she felt her fear of heights kicking in as she looked down to the bottom and ground of the ferris wheel. It looked so far, so distorted… Suddenly, she was pulled into an embrace and a soft palm covered her eyes.

[Breathe in Yuuchan, I’m here. Just relax, I’m right here. I’m sorry for suggesting this, I wanted to show you the beautiful scenery as the lights started lighting up in the evening.] Nana whispered into Yuiri’s ears, as she hugged her from behind, interwined their fingers, and she rested her chin on Yuiri’s crook of her neck.

Yuiri shook her head, [It’s ok Naachan, thank you, it was really pretty, especially the illuminations from all the rides in the theme park. It is just that when it stopped for a while and I looked down onto the ground, it feels abit…]

[Is it better now?] Nana softly asked, rubbing Yuiri’s back of her palm with her thumb.

Yuiri raised her hands and removed the hand that was covering her eyes to notice that Nana is in extreme close proximity to her. She leaned back and rested on Nana, [Just… I’ll close my eyes for a while.]

[I’ll let you know when we are closer to ground, Yuuchan.] Nana gave Yuiri’s hand a tight clench as she noticed the senpai closed her eyes and her breathing slowed down.

Nana leaned in and rested her chin on the senpai’s head, she pursed her lip as she continue to hold the senpai. She mumbled beneath her breath, [Maybe the promise at the when the ferris wheel reached the top will never happen but I still wish that one day, we’ll be together forever.]

[En? Naachan? You said something?] Yuiri slowly opened her eyes and turned behind to look at the kouhai.

[Nothing at all! I was thinking that since we’re still about half way, do you want to lean sideways towards me so that you don't see the windows?] Nana panicked and accidentally let go of Yuiri’s hands.

[En. I’ll just lean on your shoulders for a while more.] Yuiri adjusted her head on Nana’s shoulders and reached out for her hands again, [I’m sorry Naachan.]

[No, I’m sorry Yuuchan. Just have a rest first.] Nana held Yuiri’s head as she wrapped her arms around the senpai’s shoulders.

_**They say that if you kiss the one you love when you reached the top of the ferris wheel, you’ll be together forever.** _


	14. Tracking down the kouhai

Yuiri’s train of thoughts stopped dead track right as the bell rang, indicating the end of lessons. Without her noticing, school has ended for the day. She rubbed her temples as she slowly stood her from her seat. Ayaka, who happened to be her table mate started packing away her stuffs for her.

[Thank you Ayaka, I think I just cannot concentrate right now, things are really odd…] Yuiri covered her face as she thanked her friend that silently cared for her.

[I think you are just too distracted. But have you managed to come to a conclusion after all these while?] Ayaka nodded as she zipped up the bag for her friend.

[Yes, I have realized that things started to turn weird and different after I went to USJ with Naachan. If I don’t know what is going on, probably Naachan would know. So I am going to find her. And if she doesn't know, we will talk it out.] Yuiri thanked Ayaka as she took over the bag from her.

[That’s it, if you don’t talk, you two will never get anything sorted. Naachan have after school rounds today, she should be around the school, probably will take you some time to find her though. But I’ll be rooting for you. It’s not that common to see you this affected. Even though we knew each other since primary school isn’t it?] Ayaka encouraged, [And you running away from us even though we had eye contact at USJ.]

[Ayaka… I said I’m sorry, it was just a reflex! I really don't know why…] Yuiri protruded her lips to a pout as she expressed her remorse.

[Sure~ But head out now first before you can’t find Naachan. I’ll help you out with Ayanan and Saki later. Go.] Ayaka gave Yuiri a push out of the classroom and watched her friend ran across the aisle and down the stairs.

[Wait? I thought we are going to karaoke today? Where did Yuiri went?] Ayanan dashed out of the classroom to Ayaka as she noticed Yuiri had used her track and field’s skills and is now gone.

[Is Yuiri alright? I think she was really out of it today, she was not even drawing on her notebook even though she wasn't listening in class.] Saki asked with concern brimming in her sentence.

[Alright girls. I think we need to brush up your EQ today, let’s go to the karaoke and I’ll open your eyes. The story of one lion cub who is not subtle at all so everyone can see that she have a crush on her senpai but her senpai is a dense dolphin that does not see anything and don’t understand what is going on.] Ayaka snapped her fingers as she grabbed her bag from the side.

[Isn’t that just our Yuiri-chan and Naachan?]

[Exactly.]

 

Yuiri went to different spots around the school, trying to find traces of the kouhai. She went to the field, she got reminded of the time that she got carried to the nurse officed by the said kouhai. And the different time that they trained together, or sort of because they’re just right next to each other. They’ll head to the water spot together during their breaks, and encourage each other to reach a new level of sportsmanship. But her kouhai is not at the field today.

She ran to the detention room, the times that Nana had taught her some homework and went through revision of some topics when she were asked to stay back for her tardiness. Her kouhai will always prepare a bottle of orange juice for her. To the point that she would not bother to get her own, but instead, she will bring some chocomint snacks after noticing that her kouhai have a rather unique taste. But, her kouhai is not at the detention room either.

The senpai ran down to the lockers at the entrance of the school. They’ll always wait for each other after school and head to the train station together when they have no plans after school. With Yuiri’s schedule being close to graduation and being the senior, it is not uncommon that her teacher will drag the lessons a little past dismissal time. But the kouhai will always wait patiently for her, and not once have she left her behind without a word.

When has their friendship progressed till this? Yuiri have no idea. But does this mean that she will be heading back herself today? Simply because her kouhai has not replied her messages? Is her kouhai tired of her already? The uneasiness within the senpai piled up as time passes but she is still not able to find her kouhai.

Yuiri gritted her teeth as she headed to the last spot that she could come up in her mind. She ran up the flight of stairs and stopped in front of the student council room. She knocked and pushed the door open, but to be welcomed by an empty room.

She looked at the red couch that she used to fall asleep on whilst waiting for her kouhai after their club activities sometimes when the kouhai had to finish up her report for the day. When she woke up from her quick nap, she will always spot the said kouhai’s jacket over her. Despite it could be summer, the jacket will always be present when she wakes up. She always teased the kouhai that she does not have to do that because she have never gotten sick or flu before so she is very healthy and that the jacket wouldn't make much a difference anyway. But the next time she woke up on the red couch, the jacket will still grace it’s presence regardless.

However, the stubborn and kind kouhai is not in the student council room either.

Yuiri looked out of the window of the student council room and back at the table that the kouhai usually occupy. [Maybe she went home… I should have dash right here after class instead… Maybe I should come earlier tomorrow and stand at the gates to stop her…]

The senpai turned to leave the room but paused in her tracks when someone came out of the staffroom next door.

[Yuuchan?] A familiar voice called out to her.

Yuiri instinctively raised her head as she saw the now short-hair kouhai stopping in front of her, holding a couple of files in her hands.

[Yuuchan? Are you alright? You looked like you’re tired and sweating lots, did you lost your wallet again?] The kouhai asked with concern in her eyes.

The senpai pursed her lips together as she contemplates what to say, although she had thought of it before, now that she sees the kouhai, she is unsure how she could form her thoughts into phrases.

[Yuuchan? Come in first? Have a seat there, I’ll be done soon. I’ll get you some drinks too, just hang on a second.] Nana gestured Yuiri to enter the student council room.

The kouhai led the senpai into the room as she made a beeline to the fridge. [I got you some orange juice here. Here you go, Yuuchan.]

Nana passed the bottle of orange juice to the senpai that is now sitting on the couch. She leaned in but right when Nana was about to let go of the bottle, Yuiri grabbed her hand and immobilized her.

[Eh? Yuuchan…?] Nana was confused but also a little scared from the amount of force that was gripping onto her hand.

[Naachan.]

[Yes, I’m here.]

Nana responded but she patiently waited for her senpai to continue. She watched Yuiri take in a deep breath but did not expect the sudden explosion of emotion.

[Why did you not reply my messages? Where were you? What happen? Didn't you say that you don’t do lunch rounds so you can have your meal properly? You cut your hair but why didn't you say anything? Aren’t we close friends? After so long, I thought that we are different from mere senpai-kouhai, am I just being wishful thinking that we are closer than that? I…] Yuiri voice cracked as she started confronting her kouhai, tears streaming down her cheeks, with occasional hiccups between her sentences.

The kouhai panicked as she now kneeled in front of the couch, next to her senpai, reaching her hand out to try to wipe the tears away but also looking everywhere for tissue boxes. [Wait, Yuuchan please don’t cry, I’m sorry, it is all my fault, please don’t cry like this.] As she repeatedly comforted the senpai, in attempts to calm her down.

[Of course it is your fault!]

[Erm… If you could let me explain…] Nana gulped as she raised both her hands up in defense when Yuiri pointed at her with anger. She have yet encountered Yuiri with this much frustrations pouring out at her. She felt guilty but at the same time happy that her senpai thinks highly of their bond. _**Yuuchan thinks that we are more than just senpai-kouhai… I’m happy but to be this happy while she is sad… I am a horrible person aren’t I?**_

[Explain. Now. I want to hear all of it. From the beginning to the end.] Yuiri coughed as she tried to catch her breath.

Nana promised as she now take the seat next to her senpai, and explained her salon trip with her childhood friends that went for a downturn. How she felt that she is now ugly and how Yuiri preferred long hair and all. Whilst explaining, she anxiously looked at her senpai, worried that any part of her wording would trigger the said senpai.

[Ah. So. That’s it? Just because of the hairstyle?] Yuiri’s face went dark, Nana bit her lower lip as she shifted in her spot but not forgetting to acknowledge her senpai’s questions.

Nana relaxed when Yuiri let out a sigh, [Naachan, who will stop being friends with someone else just because of their hairstyle?]

[But… You said that long hair is better…] Nana softly tried to argue back but halted when the senpai glared back at her. [I… I’m sorry… I swear that it will never happen again! And if it does, I… I will never eat chocomint my entire life!]

[Really? Betting your chocomint in?] The senpai raised her eyebrows, [That’s a huge commitment isn’t it?]

[I… I am sure I’ll be able to hold true to my promise! Please forgive me Yuuchan!] The kouhai went down to a dogeiza immediately to beg for forgiveness. [I promise this will not happen again.

Yuiri remained silent and still looked at Nana skeptically.

Nana glanced around and an idea popped up in her mind, [And to show my forgiveness, Yuuchan, please allow me to bring you a week worth of bento?]

The kouhai got confused when the senpai broke into a laughing fit, [Yuuchan?]

Yuiri pulled Nana up and guided her back to the couch instead of kneeling on the ground, [Dummy, you should eat more for your lunch rather than buying me food. Instead, I want you to promise me that you will eat your meals properly so I want daily report of your meals? How’s that?]

[Eh??? But I… skip meals sometimes…] Nana voice went softer and softer as she noticed her senpai became upset again when she mention her habits of skipping meals.

[Skipping meals?! Didn't I told you the last time you have to have dinner because you just don’t have time to have breakfast? Why are you skipping so many meals, you are already so skinny and you need the energy for basketball too!!] Yuiri raised her voice as she held her kouhai’s shoulders agitatedly.

[I… I’m sorry Yuuchan. I mean I will do it, I’ll take photos of all my meals and show it to you! Please calm down, I…] " _ **Why are you always upsetting her…"**_ Nana thought to herself as she shook her head in her mind, upset with herself being the cause of her senpai’s disappointment.

[Alright then. You promised me. So you have to keep your promises!] Yuiri became visibly happier as she felt that she just won two trades in a row.

The two decides to leave the school as the sky became darker with time. Right as they left the gates, Yuiri remembered that one important question that she have yet asked her kouhai.

[Naachan.]

[Yes Yuuchan?]

[Remember when we went to the USJ and we went on the ferris wheel? What was it that you said when we are going down after we reached the top? I remember you said something but I was too scared and out of it to hear it. And I think you’ve been acting weirdly after that too. So what was it?] Yuiri looked at Nana as she dropped the bomb.


	15. The dishonest kouhai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ahead before the big storm!

[Eh? I didn’t say anything though, not that I remember of… Probably I was just saying “everything’s ok, I’m here, don't be scared”, something along those lines.] Nana tilted her head as she squinted her eyes a little and glanced to the side, not looking into her senpai’s eyes. 

[Really?] Yuiri stared at the kouhai, trying to see through her façade but to no avail. [I see. I thought it was something important that I missed.] 

They continued to walked to the train station in silence. The senpai seemingly in deep thoughts whilst the kouhai remained wordless just in case she said something out of carelessness. 

After boarding the train, Nana spoke up, [Yuuchan, I really cherish you as a friend, as a person. I…] Before she could finish, the train door opened and a wave of crowd entered the carriage, filling up the carriage full to the brim. The two were pushed to the side, the kouhai raised her arm to support herself, to prevent herself from colliding into her senpai. Yuiri looked away from the sudden close contact, distracting herself from the arm that is now next to her face and on top of her left shoulder. 

[Ah it’s already this late, so that’s why there are so many people.] Nana looked up to the digital clock that is rolling on the LED screen. 

[Yeah… Naachan? Just now… You were saying?] Yuiri’s soft voice resonated as Nana shivered as she felt her senpai’s voice extremely close to her ear. 

[Oh… Nothing much, I just wanted to say that I appreciate you and I honestly didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Please allow me to stay by your side senpai, I really, really want to.] Nana softly whispered as she bit on her lower lip, trying very hard to formulate her sentences so that she is not creeping her senpai out. 

Silence continued as Nana refused to look up to see her senpai face. Not till it was about her time to get off the train, she dragged herself up and headed towards the door, shaking her head as she felt that she had messed up everything, yet again. 

But her sleeves were pulled right before she reach the door and the train door closed on her. 

[Ne Naachan, remember what you promised me the last time, you said that you will never call me senpai again. So I didn’t respond to you, I was waiting for you to say something…] Nana looked up vigorously to see her senpai pouting but looking away, she can’t help but notice her senpai’s ears turning redder by every second. [But I’m sorry Naachan, you missed your stop…]

[It’s all good Yuuchan. I’ll get off at the next stop with you, it is only one stop!] Nana raised her voice with excitement whilst grabbing her senpai’s hands with happiness brimming in her smiles. But her happiness did not last long as the other passengers in the carriage shushed the noisy high schoolers that are creating a scene similar to the dramas in the middle of the train carriage…


	16. For the best, and because I love you so you deserve the best

After school, the next day, at the outdoor fields  
Nana wiped off her sweat on her forehead as she made a beeline to the toilet. She saw on the corner of her peripheral vision that her senpai is still at the tracks with her club members, and decided to clean herself up before getting her senpai a bottle of water. Even though the two reconciled yesterday, Nana is aware of her feelings towards the senpai, keeping the distance carefully, avoiding unnecessary body contacts; such as tensing up and slightly inching away from the senpai when she hang her arm around her neck when they walk from the classrooms to the fields.

After washing her face at the sink, she noticed a figure standing next to her. She looked up to see Ayaka crossing her hands, standing to her side.

Noticing that her mentor who does not look as cheerful as usual, Nana carefully asked, [Ayaka senpai? Is something wrong?]

Ayaka turned her head to look towards the door, as if to check if there is anyone around the vicinity before looking straight into Nana’s eyes, [Yuiri have been really troubled lately and as her friend, I know that she is a little bit slow on many things, we both are aware that this is not just about her studies but on other things too. Say for example, feelings, emotions, and she is a shy one that does not express her feelings, and with her bad vocabulary, she can’t express her thoughts properly too. You are aware of that, don’t you.]

Nana opened her mouth slightly but closed again, and simply nodded. She understands that it is a mere rhetorical question, to get them on the same page.

[So, I am here to ask on behalf on my best friend, who cried for the first time in many years for someone, what happened? And obviously the root of the problem does not seemed to be resolved. Yuiri called me yesterday that you guys reconciled, but she was still very affected by that time when you seemed to want to tell her something whilst you guys went out to USJ. However I don't know what she did but she didn't get to hear it. And when she asked you again, you lied. She was affected by the fact that you didn't tell the truth. She told me that it felt as if it was something really important but yet she also don’t understand why you chose to not say anything.  
And also, you don't have to try to lie in front of me, it was a confession isn’t it? I don’t see other reasons why you will avoid her at all costs other than that, so I deduced it was a confession. And I am also sure anyone who aren’t blind in this school can tell that you like her more than a mere friend. So, Naachan. Why did you make Yuiri cry? And why did you lie? Was it a white lie? Or was it because you are just playing around with her feelings and you are not able to commit?] Ayaka folded her arms, looked at Nana in her eyes while wearing a solemn expression.

Nana gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she listened to her mentor’s confrontation, but the last straw was when she was accusing her for playing with her senpai’s feelings. She slammed her fist onto the side of the sink, [No. It was never my intention to make her cry. And I am dead serious, Yuuchan is the first one who I ever love, the one who made up my world. I will never, ever forgive anyone who play with her feelings, including myself. But Ayaka senpai, as a fellow discipline committee member, and you as the chairman of the discipline committee now, we are the ones that are aware of the school rules and among all of the students, expected by all to follow it. And it is not just about myself being in the discipline committee, Yuuchan is also part of the school, she will be subjected to the rules as well.]

[Of course. I understand and I see where you are coming from. Among those that pursue her, the only one that I see that is reliable is you, Naachan. Which is why I am confused that even you, who is so dead honest, decided to tell a white lie. I suspected it was the dating ban that our school have that made you hold back too. I suppose the atmosphere at that time was real good then?] Ayaka break out to a smile, after noticing that her kouhai is still the same majime that she know.

[Eh?] Nana immediately turned pink as she tried to recall that time when they are back in the ferris wheel. [It was… An impulse, at that moment. After saying it subconsciously, I realized that it was inappropriate of me.]

[What do you mean? Just because both of you are of the same gender and you are afraid that Yuiri will say no?] Ayaka raised her brows.

[That. And also, after giving it some thoughts at home, I think the best option is that it will be of her best interest to not know. Yuuchan will not have to bear the pressure of knowing that I like her, and be forced to make a decision to start a relationship with me or not. By a miracle, if she say yes, because of the dating ban, she is breaking the rules. By me confessing to her, it will mean that Yuuchan will have to respond, she will have to say yes, or no. If she say no, we’ll probably be awkward, and can’t be friends anymore, and selfishly I do not want that. However, at the same time, Yuuchan should never be forced to make that decision. To me, she is the one that I love, and entrusting that big decision to her to choose her partner, is more than reasonable. But the decision for her to break the rules, for me, that is a no.

Because she is the one that I love, so she deserves the best. And this, is the best option, for the both of us now. To keep things as it is. Because I love her, I should not force her to make a decision with pressure. Because I love her, I want her to have the better things in this world. And because I love her, I would want her to be a better individual with, or without me. If with me, it means for her to be the bad guy, then I will be the one who be the signpost to guide her so that she will not deviate from the path that will lead to her goals.

Ayaka senpai, this feeling for her, it is heavy isn’t it?] Nana gave a sigh as she closed her eyes.

Ayaka went silent as she took in the information, after what seemed like an eternity she slowly and softly responded, [You thought through and went through a lot yourself.]

[Yes, sometimes these thoughts torture me at night too senpai. I will think, while lying down on my bed, what should I do, how can I still interact with Yuuchan so that she does not feel burdened by my excessive attention.] Nana raised one of her hand to cover her face as she slide down the wall and sat on the ground.

[Naachan, I understand where you are coming from, but at the same time, I need to remind you that opportunities and chances don’t wait for people. You are right that one sided love is ok but it is not ok if you date. I am sure saying that you like her will not automatically means that you are asking her for a romantic relationship.]

[Really? Ayaka senpai? This sounded as if you are eliciting me to break the school rules…] Nana looked at her mentor skeptically, but visibly shaken by her encouragement.

[Well, she is graduating this year, you can stick around and make sure no one attempts to lay hand on your goddess. Although that reminds me of Takahashi Kira from the class next door…] Ayaka rested her chin on her fingers as she tried to recall, [I think she turned down Kira, didn't really hear much of what happened after that.]

[Wait? Takahashi Kira senpai?] Nana immediate stood her and became visibly alert.

[Ah yeah don’t worry about it, she confessed to Yuiri some time ago and never heard anything from Yuiri after. And they are still normal in the track and field’s.] Ayaka waved off as she realized that she accidentally spilled something.

[But…] Nana seemed wary as she started pacing near the sink, [What if…]

[Don't worry Naachan. Think about it, when have they ever talk outside of club activities? Meanwhile you walk back with her everyday isn’t it?] Ayaka comforted the kouhai. [Alright, I’ll help you look out for her, so don’t sweat it. Ayanan and Saki is definitely rooting for you too after seeing your dedication towards her too. And time for us to head back, don’t you still have training?]

[Ah yes, thank you Ayaka senpai for talking to me about this. Sometimes I am too involved in staying careful that I probably unknowingly hurt her again and I really dislike that. So please do let me know too if Yuuchan is unhappy. Onegaishimasu.] Nana bowed towards Ayaka, which made her frantically try to pull her kouhai up.

Nana left after thanking her yet again and courteously nodded as she made a quick dash out of the toilet.

Ayaka slowly walked out but couldn't help to notice a pair of shoeprints at the side of the door at the blind spot from the toilets. _**Hmm that shoe size and overhearing our conversation without coming into the toilet? Yuiri?**_

After returning to the field, Ayaka grabbed a 1st year, [Zun-chan, did you see our captain?]

[Yes Ayaka senpai, Yuiri captain just came back from the toilet not long ago, but she is now running laps. Ah there she is!] Zun raised her hand to point towards the girl that is now on the tracks.


	17. Captain Murayama and vice-chairman Okada

After debriefing the track and field’s club  
The two captain and vice-captain of the track and field’s club sat in the club room, as they waited for the members to leave before they lock up the room. Ayaka packed as she noticed her captain is staring into blank space, [You were there just now isn’t it, Yuiri, outside the toilet near the field’s. The bad habit of standing toe in still shows on that set of foot print there and I have knew you for years. Suzuha Yamane from 1st year have confirmed that you went to the toilet too. What will you do now though?] 

Yuiri played with the hem of her shirt as she stubbornly looked down, [I’ve heard that you ask if it was a confession and she said it was. But she really acted very differently since then, the same kouhai that wants to be spoiled have become mature and dependable without notice.]

[And also the whole part on how strong her feelings are and paternalistic she was, for deciding on your behalf that you will be better off not knowing.] Ayaka added, [You are now the captain of track and fields, Naachan is also the vice-chairman of the discipline committee, both of you hold great responsibilities. She is thinking lots and way ahead, but she is still the same as usual in my eyes. You guys are still flirty as usual. But probably now that you are more aware of your feelings, you want more, you want exclusivity, and that's why even though the interactions are the same, you feel that it is not enough.]

[Maybe you are right Ayaka, but I don’t agree with what she did, it does make sense and I understand where she is coming from. However, I get to decide what is right and wrong isn’t it? Don’t I get a say in this as well? ] Yuiri stood up from the bench as she suddenly realized the flaw in Nana’s logic. 

[Well… that is true…] Ayaka agreed, [Which is why I said paternalistic.]

[We’re not even together but she deciding things and not discussing beforehand… this is a bad habit.] Yuiri said with a hint of anger and annoyance in her tone. 

[Hey Yuiri… Calm down, it’s alright, I’m sure that things will change in the event that you both start a relationship. But… hey… you look a little scary, you look like you are planning something up your sleeves.] Ayaka shivered as she moved away from the captain, [The last time you acted like that was when Mogi accidentally ate your dessert in primary school. And if I remember correctly…] 

Mogi had a rough week with extreme bad luck. Salty fruits, random post-it on her back, Mion realizing that Mogi have been keeping some stuffs from her so on and so forth. Basically a week of unluckiness that is likely not due to natural causes.

[I have ideas in my mind now.] Yuiri nodded as she picked up her bag. 

[Need any help?] 

[Should be fine for now, will let you know if I need any. Thanks Ayaka.]

[Anytime for you, my highly scheming childhood friend.] Ayaka shook her head as she watched her childhood friend pushed the door open and left the club room. 

 

Next day  
Another track and field training next to the basketball training grounds. Instead of the usual training, the captain and vice-captain of the track and fields have decided to make the session a team bonding one instead. The 1st year have joined them for a while now, it is natural for the senpais to want them to feel more belonged to the club and to know more about their newly joined kouhai too. 

The track and field club now sat in a circle next to the track with their items on the benches near them. The kouhais are slotted between their senpai, looking lost as they assumed today was like any other regular trainings. 

This year, in the track and field club, we have 4 new fresh members: Suzuha Yamane, Kaori Inagaki and Ayami Tomogana from 1B, and also Ayu Yamabe from 1C. 

[It is a little late but today we’ve decided to have a club bonding session. Even though we had a welcome party a while ago but we will like to know you guys more and be more united as a club. We will have camps during the breaks but captain and I just thought that it will be better for us to do this before that. Everyone’s alright?] Ayaka gave a short speech as she stood in the middle of the circle, turning around occasionally as she try her best to address everyone in the circle. 

The kouhai responded zealously as they cheered while turning towards the captain. Yuiri stunned for a second as she was not expecting the sudden attention from her members. 

But as a reliable captain, she managed to pull through, [Well I think we can start again with a self-introduction, and add in parts about things that you are into these days? I’ll start first! I’m Yuiri, Yuiri Murayama, recently I’m into watching performances and lives On Demand. And because of that my data is running out very fast. Even though it is only mid-month, my internet has slowed down… But beside that, I am into AKB48 and Morning Musume recently and their performances are really good, I strongly recommend that. That’s about it for me, next, let’s have Kaori here next to me!] 

Whilst the circle carry on, Yuiri’s attention was diverted by a group of basketballers that are crowding on the court instead of their usual matches. She noticed that the basketball club is having their 1st years with them too. Her kouhai mentioned a few notable names, Kokoa Kai and Hatsuka Utada. Among all the kouhais that joined, these two in particular have expressed their admiration towards Nana. 

 

Flashback, one of the many night long calls  
[The other day when we had our first training with the 1st years, there is this one girl that is really funny, she is always making funny faces! Her name is Hatsu, I think she’s from 1C. And there’s this other girl from 1C with short hair, she is so cute!! I want to give birth to her!]

Yuiri was silently listening to her kouhai till she heard that exclamation, [What? Give birth to her? What’s her name?]

[Kokoa! Kokoa Kai. She is so cute, I want her to be my daughter so much.] 

[Is that so…] 

 

Back to reality  
Yuiri’s brows twitched as she notice her kouhai patting the said Kokoa’s head. 

[Thank you Kira. And that’s all of us now, anything else to add? Captain?] Ayaka’s voice brought Yuiri back to the circle of track and field’s. 

[Eh? All of you are cute. Hehe!] Yuiri started patting all of her kouhais’ heads, [Especially Ayu’s cheeks are so chubby and cute!] And she started rubbing Ayu’s face. 

[Alright, captain said that she will treat all of you to juice so we’ll get Murayama captain…] 

[Wait Ayaka!!] Yuiri jumped as she grabbed Ayaka’s sleeves, she knew that Ayaka is aware of her frugalness but yet still went ahead with this muchaburi. However, looking at her kouhai’s shining eyes with admiration and anticipation, she gave in as she nodded, [Alright… I’ll get it from the canteen, you guys will continue with the next game first. I’ll get one of the kouhai to come with me, Ayu?]

[Hai! I’m happy to tag along, senpai!] Ayu responded immediately as she raised her arm and jumped forward. 

Yuiri grabbed Ayu by her neck with her arm as they walk towards the canteen. While passing by the basketball court, Yuiri let go off Ayu and proceeded to grab her hand, [Ayu, your hands are so tiny, and you are so cute! You’re everyone’s dream girlfriend. Definitely!!]

[Really? Yuiri-san you are not just saying that to everyone right? It’s so embarrassing, being a dream girlfriend. But Yuiri-san, does that mean that you would accept Ayu as a girlfriend too?] Ayu looked down, visibly shy and pink cheeks, looking away from her captain. 

[Of course! How cute!] Yuiri rubbed the 1st year’s cheeks as they stroll past the basketball court. 

The discipline committee vice-chairman, who is also AKB high’s basketballer, Nana Okada, turned instantly at the senpai’s immediate reply. She could not believe her ears that her senpai agreed. But she watched the senpai left while holding another kouhai’s hand. She clenched her fists as she sees them heading into the building. 

[Naachan? It’s our turn for the 3v3 match, let’s go? What are you looking at?] Yuuri spun the basketball on her finger as she called out to her childhood friend.

[Hmm? Yeah, let’s go.] Nana responded.

[Are you alright? You sounded quite angry, Naachan?]

[I’m fine, let’s go.] Nana’s smile dropped but followed Yuuri into the court. 

 

The gates, after school  
Nana stood at the gates, leaning on the wall, looking at the students leaving the school but she is still waiting for her senpai. Like usual, Nana waits for her senpai to clear up the club room before leaving the school for the train station together. However, the kouhai is visibly more irritated, students that walked past notice that the discipline committee vice-chairman is looking down at her phone with a frown and knitted brows. She overheard her beloved senpai’s conversation just now but she was unsure if she was serious about it. Her senpai always liked to tease her with pranks, she was unsure if she was just joking. There is no way that her senpai will actually agree to be that 1st year’s girlfriend right? 

Yuiri’s giggle resonated in the air, Nana turned from her spot to search for the approaching senpai. To her surprise, Yuiri was not alone, Kira Takahashi, fellow track and field’s club senpai from 3C was walking along side Yuiri. The two girls were all giggly and smiling as they walk towards the gate. Nana noticed that Kira’s hand brushes along the back of Yuiri’s hand and skirt as they walk. She stopped in her tracks as she clenched her jaw and starting to feel   
Blood rushing up to her brain. 

The two saw Nana waiting at the gates, Yuiri gave a small wave but she notice that Nana looked away. 

[Naachan? Are you alright? You looked upset.] Yuiri asked, resting her hand on Nana’s shoulder, trying to get the kouhai to look at her. 

[I’m alright, just a little tired today.] Nana tried her best to pull out a smile for her senpai but it doesn't look convincing. 

[Is that so? Let’s head to the train station then. Bye Kira, see you tomorrow!] Yuiri grabbed Nana’s upper arm while she bid goodbye to Kira. 

While holding onto her kouhai, Yuiri was surprised by her kouhai’s sudden question. 

[Yuuchan, are you going to respond to Takahashi senpai’s confession?] Nana looked straight on the road instead of her senpai. 

[You’ve heard of that as well? Mou~ I think Ayanan have been spreading that around.] Yuiri pouted to show her dissatisfaction. 

[No, I mean it is not Ayanan senpai. I mean I heard it from a kouhai. No, actually I do not mean that I was eavesdropping…] Nana panicked as she tried to explain herself, while they entered the train carriage.

[Naachan, calm down. It’s alright. But anyways, I understand what you meant. I am aware of the dating ban that our school have so probably that's why you’re worried, but it’s fine Naachan!] Yuiri held onto the railing to stabilize herself as she continued.

[Ah… I see…] Nana nodded as she let out a sigh of relief without notice. 

The senpai noticed and couldn't help that the corner of her lips rising up to a small smirk at the kouhai who is looking down, [I have also told Kira that I have someone that I like. So I will not be able to respond to her feelings.]

[EH?] The surprised kouhai covered her mouth after an unexpected sound. [Is… Is that… So…] 

[Ah Naachan, it’s your stop now, I’ll see you tomorrow! Bye bye~] Yuiri waved goodbye as she patted Nana’s shoulder to remind her to alight. 

Nana soullessly left the train carriage. She turned to see her senpai waving at her through the windows of the train and the train taking off from the platform. By coincidence, Rina saw her sister walking out of the train station like a zombie and approached her to go home together, [Neechan! You’re early today, let’s walk home together! Eh? What’s wrong?]

Nana has been repeating and mumbling under her breath, and exploded, she held onto Rina’s sleeves, [Rina… Yuuchan said that there is someone that she liked today.]

[What? Is that person not you Neechan?] Rina asked, concerned with her future sister-in-law, is she not going to have Yuiri-san as her sister-in-law?

[No, she rejected another senpai in school today because she liked someone else.] Nana sighed.

[But did you not ask her who that was?]

Nana shook her head, [I didn’t dare to, I was just too shocked, Yuuchan… having someone that she likes. I… Just couldn't believe it.]

[Neechan, listen, and calm down. We don't know who is the person that she likes. It could be you. If it is not you, then let’s go and find this person and teach this person a lesson!] Rina pumped her fist into the air.

[Eh? Teach this person a lesson?? That sounds borderline crime Rina, we cannot just…] Nana started her lecture on violence is not the solution to everything.

[Rest assured Neechan, we will win this in the end, we will make sure that whoever that is, is not better than you Neechan. 

Let’s see, you are not ugly so you have the looks. You are a basketballer and part of discipline committee, I mean vice-chairman, so this means that you are charismatic and have leadership skills. You are not poor too, you have the extra cash to buy that senpai orange juice on a regular basis, ouch, don't pinch me neechan, that is a truth. Our family is pretty open too I guess, so we don't have dramas with ‘oh~ societal differences’ and I think that solves a lot of problems… And you are kind and gentle too, traits that many people like and would want their lovers to have. Hmmm… you remember small details and every details, not just about the first meeting but almost everything too (Credits: BOG interview 11/2019). That’s an amazing boyfriend, I mean, girlfriend trait that everyone wishes to have. 

So, there is hardly any reason why someone would not like you Neechan! Right?] Rina began counting with her fingers as she tried to persuade her sister to not give up and fight for her senpai’s affections. 

[That… sounds convincing but Yuuchan is so perfect and beautiful, and in comparison, I…]

[Neechan, what we are talking about is the person that will stand beside her. It does not have to be as perfect as her but if the person that will stand beside her is say, worse than you. Like… erm… er… CHEATS ON HER. Yes. What if, the person that she likes is someone like that? Neechan, are you not going to stop it?] Rina landed a fist onto her open palm as she lighted up a lightbulb. 

[What?! Of course I will do everything in my capabilities to stop that. How can someone like that be Yuuchan’s partner!] Nana said agitatedly as she heard the possibilities of Yuiri getting cheated. 

[Exactly Neechan! So, to prevent that from happening, sacrifice yourself and be the one instead!] 

[Eh? Wait… There seems to be a flaw in this logic and reasoning…]


	18. The kouhai that is swimming in the sea of jealousy

Nana doesn't get it, it seems that recently everyone is getting along with Yuiri, or Yuiri is getting very popular among her new kouhais. The first years are even calling her their mother. Has it always been like this? Or is this just a new fact? She don’t recall it being like this last year when she herself was a 1st year. Maybe it is because her kouhai position for her senpai is being threatened? Yes, that should be it. Because last year, she was Yuiri’s only kouhai; and this year there are more kouhai that are closer to her senpai, so the title of ‘only kouhai’ has been lost.

_**Therefore, I should work harder to regain the position of the most beloved kouhai. It must be because there are new kouhais trying to get her attention and I am scared that I am not her only kouhai anymore. It has nothing to do with possessiveness, definitely.** _

Nana nodded as she reached this new conclusion. And this conclusion was made after a week of night long thoughts and self-reflections.

 

Lunch break  
Nana walked down the stairs along with Mako and Miki. They ran into the senpai group whilst they are on their way to the canteen. Yuiri held Ayaka and Saki’s forearm and linked their arms together. They greeted each other as each group of girls continued to head towards their destination.

_**Does Yuuchan always link her arms with Ayaka senpai and Saki senpai though? I didn't notice that before, maybe I was not paying enough attention.** _

The senpais sat at a table next to trio. Nana was enjoying her lunch when Mako suddenly elbowed her, causing her to wince a little.

[Mako, it is not very polite to elbow someone when they are eating, what if the food get spilled… En? Why are you raising your eyebrows and eyeing at me? Behind me?] Nana got the hidden message from Mako and turned back to look at the senpai’s table.

Nana almost dropped her spoonful of curry when she saw her senpai feeding Ayanan a mouthful of food that was from her plate.

_**Eh? Does Yuuchan shares her food like that with others? I thought Yuuchan don’t like to feed people? Every time I asked for a mouth, Yuuchan ran away with her plate or she covers her food… Maybe she have changed recently? Probably I can try asking next time!** _

 

After school hours  
The vice-chairman of the discipline committee is now doing her after-school rounds. She noticed that the track and field’s club is having their training as usual. Nana stood at the second floor as she leaned over the railings to look at the group of girls sitting around the track. However…

Yuiri is wrapping her arms around Kaori as they take selfies together. And Yuiri leaning her cheeks on the said kouhai’s cheeks as well.

_**Isn’t that a little too close? Why are they leaning their cheeks on each other? Do you have to be so close to each other to take a photo together? It is just a photo, keep your distance between each other! Be respectful of personal spaces too! Wait, isn’t Yuuchan’s hand on that first year’s waist? Was that even necessary?!** _

Ayu came by with her phone to the captain. Yuiri made a kissy face towards the 1st year and they took a couple of photos together. Even Suzuha came to be their photographer. After that, Yuiri took a photo with her, they made many poses together, the heart with their fingers, over their head. To Nana’s surprise, Yuiri even kissed Suzuha on her cheek. The 1st year immediately rubbed her cheek vigorously with her hand after making a loud ‘Ew Yuiri-san, your lip gloss. Yadaaaaaaa (A/N: don’t like/no)’.

_**What’s with those heart poses with the hands? She have never did those poses with me, let alone kissing on the cheeks. What is so different between me and those first years? Yuuchan would not even let me take a photo of her. Even when we took photos together, she would not even lean close to me. Why would Yuuchan kiss her on the cheeks? Was it because they are cuter?** _

The track and field club began their stretches as they started pairing up. Nana decided to head down back to basketball club to join the club activities. But she couldn't help but notice Yuiri’s stretching partner looks familiar.

_**That’s Kira Takahashi senpai from 3C isn’t it? Didn't Yuuchan said that she declined her confession? Shouldn’t they keep a respectable distance between them? Shouldn't Yuuchan stay away from Takahashi senpai so that she will not try to confess to her again? What if Takahashi senpai likes Yuuchan even more? Takahashi senpai is holding on Yuuchan’s hands and pulling her forward… She is touching Yuuchan’s waist as she pushed her down from the back to. Aren’t they supposed to do stretches? Actually, why couldn't they do stretches themselves? Does doing stretches as a pair even necessary?** _

Nana do not understand what is this emotions that has filled her and is very confused. She joined the court for her club activities but could not help but to keep checking out the tracks to see what is her senpai is doing.

[Naachan! Look out!] Yuuri’s panicked voice rang up.

Nana turned to the direction of Yuuri’s calling.

The last thing that Nana noticed before she lost her conscious was a flying basketball and a loud ‘Naachan’ that sounded like from somewhere very far away.

_**That… Sounded like Yuuchan?** _


	19. The reversal of the beginning

The loud ‘Naachan’ from Yuuri took the track and field’s captain attention immediately. Yuiri made used of her track and field skills to dash to the basketball court and notice that Naachan had passed out from the impact. Yuuri who threw the ball came dashing towards them as well. The other basketball kouhais also came crowding around their senpai who were struck by the ball and all wore worried expressions even though they were equally confused by the track and field member who suddenly joined in their courts.

[Murayama senpai, I’ll bring Naachan to the first aid room, since I am the culprit for accidentally throwing the ball at her without her noticing it.] Yuuri offered as she moved forward and tried to hold Nana.

Yuiri carried Nana up bridal style as she declined Yuuri’s offer, [Your match is still on-going, I’ll bring Naachan there instead. You should continue since you guys are having a practice match and you will have another upcoming friendly match this weekend too. I’m sure I can bring her there fast.]

[Senpai, wait!] Yuuri stopped the captain who was ready to make a dash towards the first aid room. [I think carrying her on your back is safer for both of you… I mean you’ll run towards the first aid office so carrying her on your back will be safer because… you can see where you are heading!]

Yuiri made a soft tsk as she accepted Yuuri’s help in changing Nana’s position to her back as she tried lifting the kouhai up again while she stood up from her kneeling position. Yuuri thanked the senpai as the said senpai made a dash towards the first aid office.

_**Naachan will definitely thank me later, but Murayama senpai is quite… Strong.** _

Yuiri piggyback Nana to the first aid room and felt that the load on her back was really light. She mumbles under her breath as she wonder if the said kouhai has been eating well. She began to suspect if the photos of the food sent to her by her kouhai was even her actual meals. There is no way that someone who ate proper full meals to even be this light right?

The two finally reached the first aid room. Yuiri gently dropped Nana onto the bed and made sure that the back of her head was positioned well on the pillow before heading off to find some ice packs. She managed to grab some from the freezer and proceed to place the pack onto Nana’s forehead that was lightly bruised from the impact. She also held the kouhai’s hand that was limped at the side while holding onto the icepack, ensuring that it was not on just one spot and causing ice burns.

Suddenly, the door of the first aid room swing open, and Yuiri looked up to see a young lady clad in nurse outfit entering the room.

[Oh we have a casualty in here today? Which clubs were you guys from? Doesn’t look like you two are from the same one, was there a fight between two clubs?] she asked as she walked towards the bed and Yuiri stood up from her seat and removed the ice pack from the kouhai’s head.

[This is Nana Okada from 2A, she got hit by a basketball when their club was having a practice match. I…] Yuiri got cut off as the sensei continued her sentence for her.

[Ah yes Nana from the discipline committee too. And you must be Yuiri, the one that got a sprained ankle last year, am I right? I was out with the volleyball team for their competition and only heard of it afterwards. I am sorry that I was not here when that happened.] she apologized as she gave a sweet smile.

[No, that’s understandable. Erm… sensei?] Yuiri hesitates as she is unsure of the sensei’s name but also waving her arm to show that she is perfectly fine now.

[Ah I forgot my nametag.] She reached for her pocket and pinned her nametag to her coat, [I’m Miyuki Watanabe.]

[Watanabe sensei.] Yuiri bowed as she greeted Miyuki.

[Have a seat, don’t worry about those. Although I do have some questions.] Miyuki gestured Yuiri to the chair and she took her own from the side. [Although it is not something that I should say as a sensei but I saw you holding her hand just now, dating must be difficult for you guys. But I wish you two happiness, if you two need help with anything, come over and find me alright? It must be hard since the school has such a long history and prestige, and also being so strict on traditions and rules too.]

Yuiri denied immediately with her face lighting up, she covered her face as she violently defended themselves, [No sensei, we are not dating at all. We’re just normal friends.]

[EH?! Really?] Miyuki was genuinely shocked as her eyes doubled their sizes, [But the last time when you came in, Nana was panicking so much that I have never seen someone so anxious before. For a friend, I mean. She stayed in this first aid office for me to return, and she asked a lot about sprained ankles, how to look after, what to look out for… I am really surprised that you two are not together after that. Afterall, this kid here admitted to me that she liked you.]

[What?] Yuiri stunned as she snapped her head to Miyuki, [Naachan said what?]

[Yeah, you heard it right the first time, this kouhai lying on this bed here. Although I had to probe a little and used some techniques to get her to say that and admit it. But I was surprised at how determined she was. Although she was really serious and said that I should never tell you about it, I thought you two were already together so… Well, at least the whole school kind of knew that she liked you so I am not really breaking some big news to you… Yuiri? Are you ok? Oh… Or am I?]

Miyuki was surprised to see Yuiri’s reactions, there is no way that this child have no idea that her kouhai liked her for a very long time and everyone could tell right? It was pretty obvious and was no secret afterall. But… It seems that she didn't know about it because this poor girl is totally stunned in her seat.

[Yuiri?] Miyuki tried to call out to the student.

[Hai sensei?] Yuiri came back to Earth as she responded to the sensei.

[I understand that there is existing dating ban going on in this school, and I also understand because of tradition and rules, both of you are good students that you both will not break them. But you two need to be careful to not hurt each other by hiding your feelings too much. When you hide and deny too much, sometimes one may take it seriously, especially majime people like Nana. I am not asking you two to break the rules but I am asking you two to consider to be more truthful to each other.

Because I am speaking based on experience too, I’ve lost someone who is like family to me. I thought that we’ll be together without saying anything more. But because we didn't, it became nothing in the end.]

Yuiri stayed silent as she took the advice in, she thanked the sensei as she tried to understand and realize the new truth. She have not expected that her kouhai had liked her since back then. And she definitely have not known that the whole school is aware of this. Or maybe Watanabe sensei is just exaggerating things?


	20. The confused senpai

[How about let’s have a meal some time next time? I am always here if you need a listening ear! And probably advices from people who went through similar experiences would benefit you in some way when you think and consider what to do next. Although my story did not end with a good ending, probably you can get something out of it!] Miyuki suggested. 

[Thank you Watanabe sensei, I will take up your offer. But maybe when Naachan feels better.] Yuiri smiled as she nodded her head at Miyuki. 

Yuiri looks at Nana who is lying on bed, feels sorry and also frustrated at how things have turned. She feels anxious and worried for the kouhai who is now knocked out and resting on the bed. She feel powerless, as she don't know what she can do to help or make the situation better. But at the same time, it made Yuiri wonder and reconsider what she has been doing all these while. Maybe the kind of like and love that they feel are different. Maybe the kind of love Nana felt for her is the family kind, and not the type that is romantic like how she felt. Maybe she is just reading too much into it, what if Nana just wanted to be like a sister to her and she just mistook it as something more. 

With this happening, Yuiri is thinking whether or not the choices that they made were correct. Ayaka is right, she would prefer to be exclusive and that will mean dating the person that she likes. But Nana wants the best for her, which sounded like what her parents, her family will say. So doesn't that mean that probably her kouhai is not interested in her romantically then? 

And she is just mistaking things, and they are both wrong in the labelling of this feeling to each other and their feelings are different. Nana do not get possessive like she does. And from how she observed things were, her kouhai does not seem to be jealous or anything close to that at all. Sometimes, she will grab the kouhai by her forearm while walking around together especially when she sees some of Nana’s good friends like Mion, or Komi nearby. However, this week, she tried skinship with her friends, other kouhais, expecting Nana to probably show up and expresses displeasure. But that has never happened even once. Doesn't that mean that Nana do not feel jealous and she does not feel the same level of possessiveness and desire for exclusiveness? 

Yuiri’s thoughts were cut short by a sudden knock on the door.

Yuuri came in with an apologetic smile, [We’ve finished the match, I am sorry for troubling Murayama senpai for bringing Naachan here. I can take over from you now if it is alright? As a captain, I am sure you have to return for your members too.]

[Ah it's all good. Thank you too Yuuri, I… I would want to go but Naachan…] Yuiri trailed off but continued staring at the pale kouhai that is lying on the bed. 

[I’ll send you a Line if she wakes up, please leave her to me! I understand that you have responsibilities to tend to as well!] Yuuri gave Yuiri a thumbs up and saw the senpai nodded and left the room to head to the field. Leaving the two childhood friend in the nurse office and Miyuki sensei filling in endless admin papers at her table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second barrage of update^^


	21. I want to be senpai’s knight in shining armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye to exam on Tuesday lol

Yuuri sat next to Nana as she took the ice pack off, and just in time, Nana woke up. Yuuri apologized for the unexpected passing of the ball and asked if something is wrong because she noticed that these few days Nana seemed particularly irritated and visibly annoyed. 

[Naachan, it is quite obvious that recently you’re very short tempered and looking elsewhere all the time. I think there’s something wrong, are you sure you are really alright?] Yuuri attempted again as she was not convinced with Nana’s “I’m alright”. 

With a sigh, Nana finally let out her confusion and emotions that were trapped for the past few days. [I began to notice that Yuuchan is closer to other kouhais, and they looked really happy together. They take photos together, they linked their arms and Yuuchan even back hug and kiss some of them!! Yuuri! Don’t you think this is a little weird? And she doesn't do all those last time and she certainly didn't do any of those with me, so why is it that she is doing these to them? Is it because they are cuter? Maybe it is the twintails? Or maybe the chubby cheeks? Yuuri, I am really confused why am I so upset about this. I understand that there are also different ways of how friends interact with each other too. But… I don’t know, when I see Yuuchan kissed that Yamane kouhai, I was so angry that I almost went up to them to pull Yuuchan away from her…]

[Ah… But if my memory did not fail me, it was Murayama senpai that kissed Suzuha-chan’s cheek right?]

[Well yes but still, Yamane kouhai even swiped her face in disgust after that, obviously she does not appreciate it so why is it her but not me!] Nana clenched her fists under the sheets as she voiced her frustrations. 

[Ne Naachan.] Yuuri sat up right and calmly called out to her childhood friend, unfazed by the agitated Nana. 

[En? Yuuri?] Nana noticed that Yuuri was quieter than usual, as per normal times, she would tell her to not think too much about these things. 

[You know, just a while ago, I found out that Yamamoto sensei seems to have a motokano (A/N: ex. girlfriend).] Yuuri softly dropped the news, with a straight face. Seemingly unfazed by the new found fact, but her shaking fists said otherwise. 

[What! Is that true? Did someone said it or?] Nana leaned forward as she couldn't believe what she had heard. 

[It is true. I saw her messaging someone and I asked why did she looked so grim, she said her motokano wanted to have a meal with her.] Yuuri took a deep breath as she continued. 

[I see… Are you alright?] Nana asked while trying her best to observe her childhood friend’s expression and comfort her. 

[Yeah I am fine Naachan, but it is just… Jealousy maybe? But what I am trying to get at is that, this is probably how you feel too. The person that you like, being close with others. Probably mine’s worse of hahaha…] Yuuri laughed it off but her smile wavers. She raised the back of her hand to wipe off the tear at the corner of her eye. 

[Yuuri…]

[It’s alright. I mean, they’re not together anymore. But, you know, Naachan? This, is jealousy. And to recognize and admit it, wasn't easy. However, when you realise it is actually jealousy, it is also a sign that you probably love the person lots. To the point of borderline possessiveness, to not want to share the person with someone else. At the same time, a sign of insecurity too. We both are the type to feel insecure, ne?] 

[I… I like senpai that way? I gave it some thoughts before, I just want her to be happy but I don’t feel the same jealousy towards my family… So that means…] Nana softly mumbled.

[You don’t get jealous when Rina hug your mom, do you?] Yuuri raised her eyebrows, feeling slightly annoyed with her childhood friend’s denseness. 

[That is true... In that way… It seems that it is indeed a romantic feeling then… But the school rules… ] 

Nana understands that having the feeling of this jealousy means that it is indeed the romantic feeling for her senpai. But she is still not decisive enough to confess, responsibility and the respect for rules still holds her down. 

[Well, to be fair, senpai is not your girlfriend. So she is free to do whatever she wants, and whatever she does is fine. She gets to be close to others, she also get to have intimidate skinship with others too. Because why not? Naachan, you’re like any other friend, or close friend. What makes you different from say, Ayaka senpai? You’ll not get the right to confront her and you’ll remain upset about it. Because, senpai is not your girlfriend.] 

Nana let out a sigh as she supported her head on her fist while she sulked, [I understand all of that. But I really just don’t like the idea of her having skinship with other people. We’re all her friends after all. I am still, just a little, upset with the people that have skinship with her. Kira senpai confessed to Yuuchan the other day, and Yuuchan said that there is someone that she likes. Now I am worried that she probably like Kira senpai and they’re just waiting for graduation so that they can be together. They’re both in 3rd year after all…]

[It is not likely I suppose since you will want to spend more time with the person that you really love. I don’t see Murayama senpai spending that much time with Kira senpai though, rather I think she spent most of her time with you?] Yuuri gave up as she raised both her hands at Nana, [Alright, Murayama senpai went back to her club activities since she is their captain, I’ll just send her a Line that you’re all good so that she’ll not be that worried.]

[Yuuchan is worried?!] Nana immediately moved around in the bed as she attempted to get off, only to be stopped by Yuuri.

[Hey you’re the patient here so just lie down and be a good girl!]

[But then… Kira senpai is in the same club as her… Maybe she will like Yuuchan even more after spending more time together. Even Yamane kouhai’s getting lots of affection from Yuuchan… I haven’t seen Yuuchan kissed anyone ever. Even though it is just on the cheeks.] Nana continued her mumble as she remained on the sick bed with Yuuri throwing a pillow on her. 

Miyuki’s voice from behind the curtains, [Kira Takahashi from 3C? I saw her walking with her girlfriend yesterday outside the convenience store, the girlfriend was from Nogi High based on the uniform that she wore I suppose. They were holding hands and giving pecks too, like a normal couple. Are you sure Kira likes Yuiri?] 

[Kira senpai? She did what?!] Nana got agitated as she heard the news that was broke to them by the sensei. 

Nana realized that what Rina said was possible, people who do not like Yuiri as much but still confesses to her in hope of lottery kind of luck maybe. Disappointed and annoyed, she decided to be the guardian for her senpai to not allow her senpai to get hurt from people like that. 

[How dare she… She said that she likes Yuuchan but yet went out with someone else instead. Not only breaking the rules but also… Who or what does she think Yuuchan is?!] Nana’s anger fueled as she slammed the bedsheets with her fists. 

[So… What do you plan to do?] Yuuri asked with a confused tone, [Are you going to ask her to be exclusive so that no one else gets to ask her to be their girlfriend? That sounds like a good idea actually Naachan.]

[I… I’m not sure…] Nana is still indecisive. 

[But you have tried confessing once isn’t it? Even though you took that back and retreated into your shell after that.] Yuuri encouraged, [I believe you can do it, at least tell her how you feel, let her know. She have the right to know. And if we think about it objectively, wouldn’t you be unhappy if someone hide things from you on purpose though?]


	22. To me, your safety and health is first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye to paper examinations~

[I’ll give it some thought…] Nana relented as she laid back down onto the pillow. 

Yuuri nodded in content as she felt that she had won the argument. 

[Alright, you girls, if you are feeling better, head back down to the courts, I’ll need to lock up the room soon. It’s going to be time for me to knock-off soon.] Miyuki came from behind the curtains to the two students, [Sensei have a date to go to later, so do sensei a favor and hop off if you’re feeling good now!]

[Eh? Watanabe sensei? You’re attached?] The two young girls let out an exclamation by the sudden revelation.

[Oh, not really but it’s someone that is very important to me~] Miyuki switched the topic as she managed to get the two students out of the nurse office in no time. 

Nana returned to the court with Yuuri, but as they were walking down, Yuuri asked her to go to the hospital after school for a more detailed checkup. It is always good to reassure that she had not injured anything beyond superficial afterall. Nana declined as she reached the court, the track and field captain immediately came forward to find the basketballers. 

[Naachan? Are you feeling better now? You’ll need to get yourself checked at the clinic or hospital later, just in case! You fainted and was out for quite some time, maybe the impact was really strong and just to check for concussion or something…] The senpai suggested as she looked at Nana still holding onto the ice pack. 

[I’m fine Yuuchan! Plus the hospital is really scary…] Nana drifted as she looked away from the senpai. She is now more aware of the said senpai’s eyes after recognizing the fact that she actually liked her senpai, more than just a friend. 

Yuiri’s face immediately soured as she realized that Nana was reluctant to go to the hospital. 

Noticing her senpai’s unhappy expression, Nana complied without a second thought, [I’ll head over after the club activities!]

[I do not trust that you will go after the club activities after you said that the hospital is scary? I am going with you later to the hospital, to make sure that you are actually going there for the checkup.] Yuiri folded her arms as she continued staring at the kouhai, [No, we should go now, we shouldn't delay just in case you’re really injured and it may be something serious.]

[Eh?] Nana stood dumbfounded at the senpai’s suggestion.

[I’ll follow you to the hospital now, get your stuffs and ID, we’ll go now.] Yuiri ordered as she held onto Nana’s arm to lead her towards the club rooms. 

[Yuuchan, you’re the captain of the track and field’s! You can’t just leave like that? I’ll go to the hospital after, I promise!] Nana pulled herself back as she felt herself getting dragged by the senpai. 

Yuiri shouted across the courts, [Ayaka! Take over for me and debrief the juniors, I’ll bring Naachan to the hospital!]

Ayaka raised a thumbs up in return. 

The senpai looked back at the kouhai who opened her mouth in disbelief. Yuiri let out a smirk, [Any other issues now?]

[Ah.. My club activities…] Nana glanced towards Yuuri and eyed her to help her out.

[Yuuri, as a vice-captain, will you be able to excuse Naachan to retire early so that she can go to the hospital? I’ll bring her there and make sure to have a medical certificate to cover it too.] Yuiri gave a dolphin smile towards the basketball vice-captain.

The said vice-captain nodded her head furiously as she gestured for the senpai to go ahead, [Yes that is totally fine Murayama captain. I am supposed to thank you for bringing my stubborn club member to the hospital instead. Please go ahead and if she is not cooperating, please do anything you want to make sure that she’ll attend all the medical examinations too.]

Yuuri bowed as she made her exit to excuse herself to go back to the courts.

Seeing that she doesn't have a choice with a stubborn and strong senpai and her childhood friend who gladly ditched her, Nana sighed internally as the two went to the basketball club room to get their belongings. 

Yuiri flagged a cab as they head towards the hospital. The two sat at the backseat in silence. The senpai is looking out of the window as she pursed her lips to show her dissatisfaction. The kouhai is aware of her senpai’s emotions but is also at a loss at what to do. She then attempts to strike a conversation with her senpai. 

[Yuuchan… You might find this weird, or even funny, I don’t like the smell of the hospital even though I literally grew up in one. The feeling being a patient and visiting the hospital is very different from being a healthcare-related personnel visiting the hospital. I’ve seen families cry and scream in sorrow as they wait outside surgery rooms, people in pain and screaming inside consultation rooms… The hospital rarely gave me any good memories.] Nana softly said as she tried to engage the senpai, explaining herself but eventually looked away from her senpai. She looked down as she recalled the times when she wanted to be a doctor herself, like her father. But visiting her father’s workplace made her have second thoughts towards her inspirations. 

Yuiri noticed her kouhai shaking as she continued telling her more about her past. She felt that she probably was a little too harsh on her kouhai just now, she reached out to hold her hand. Both of them jumped at the sudden touch. Nana being surprised by the sudden skinship while Yuiri getting shocked as she is being her timid self. 

[Yuuchan?]

[Naachan, I’m sorry, I should have known that everyone have their own fears. But I just wanted to know that you are all safe and good. And I… I think that just us, will not be able to tell if you are alright. You may look all fine but I am worried that you might have injured yourself beyond our bare eyes. I… Just take it as me wanting to know that you are healthy and good? Because I am really worried…]

Nana saw Yuiri’s eyes getting a little more watery than usual, she panicked as she did not expect her senpai to shed tears. Not for her. And without a doubt, she felt that she is the worst person ever, to make the person that she loved so much sad and cry. 

[No, Yuuchan, I am really fine, I understand and let’s go do the checkup! I mean, I’ll do all the checkup and show that I am really ok and nothing is wrong. Anything! I’ll do all of it, don’t cry please Yuuchan, not for me. I am not worth it. I…] Nana was cut off by the senpai’s hand that covered her mouth. 

[Don't say that. Don’t say that you’re worth it or not. Your value is not decided by yourself. I see you as someone who is worth it. So I am worried for you. And I am doing all of these willingly. So never say that and Naachan, don’t ever think that you are not worthy of anything.] 

The senpai sternly corrected her kouhai as she wiped off her tears with another hand of hers. But the tears just kept running like a broken tap. The kouhai reached out her fingers to wipe off the tears as she felt her heart clenched and her chest feels tight. Nana felt horrible as she see the senpai’s tears but she made a solemn promise within herself. 

Yuuchan, I promise that no one shall make you cry again, not even myself. 

[Alright, let’s go for chocomint after your checkup? Ice cream should cheer the both of us up.] Yuiri suggested as she tried to smile with her reddened eyes. 

Nana nodded, [I love chocomint! Let’s go for it. But Yuuchan, please don't cry anymore, I won’t say that a second time. As expected, the Yuuchan that have the dolphin face is the prettiest and best Yuuchan.] 

Yuiri nodded but her smile froze halfway through her kouhai’s sentence, [Naachan.]

[Hmm?]

[Who did you say about the dolphin face?]

Nana gulped as she now see the said dolphin smile shining back brightly as her, it seems that she had accidentally slipped it.


	23. Senpai and the nurse office sensei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is life.

Yuiri held on to the map on her phone, as she gritted her teeth and looked around. She is aware that she is quite bad at directions, but she did not know that finding a café is this hard. After walking a couple of more steps, she saw Miyuki standing in front of a store waving at her. She let out a sigh of relief as she quickly jogged to the sensei. Today, Yuiri’s day plan included having a meal with Miyuki as promised. 

[Good afternoon. Watanabe sensei.] Yuiri greeted.

[Yuiri-chan, have a seat and you don’t have to be this formal since we’re not in school today. You’re currently not my student and I’m also not a teacher now. Have this menu here, what do you usually order? It’ll be on big sister today, so just order away!] Miyuki held onto Yuiri’s shoulders as she guided her into the café. She pressed Yuiri down onto the seat as she handed her the menu. 

[Hai… Thank you Watanabe-san?] Yuiri was unsure how she should address the older lady. 

[Milky?] Miyuki winked. 

[… Miyuki-san.] The younger girl responded as she looked back into the menu. 

[So… How’s Nana-chan?] Miyuki asked.

[Naachan is fine, the doctors and the tests showed that she do not have any problems but just a little nutritionally deficient. So I’ve decided to follow up on what has she been eating.] Yuiri updated the sensei. 

The two ordered their meals and finally settled down to wait for their food. Miyuki started her recollection from back to her teen years. 

Miyuki used to be an alumni of AKB high, after transferring from NMB high in Osaka. Fresh to this new place, Miyuki was a social butterfly that mixes with everyone. Tactful in her approaches and communication skills, she soon became very popular in school. However, Miyuki has her heart taken, by a certain someone that she knew way before she came to AKB high. 

[I really liked her so I came to AKB high for her. I still remember the first time that I saw her, we’re standing in front of each other and bowing before the start of the match. That was when I suddenly felt that the whole world became so quiet, and I could only see her prognathic chin, I mean, high cheek bones and deep eyes.] Miyuki covered her mouth slightly when she unintentionally insulted the said person. 

[Miyuki-san… But you came all the way here after seeing her once in that match?] Yuiri’s jaw dropped as she could not believe the extent that Miyuki went just for this said person. 

[Of course not just that love at first sight silly! During the match too!! You have no idea how cool she was but also gentle…] Miyuki got cut off by a confused Yuiri. 

[Gentle? If you guys are on the opposing team… What kind of match was that? Janken? (A/N: Rock paper scissors)] Yuiri does not understand how can a competition show a gentle side of someone. 

[Of course not! Why would there be such a club activity! It was a basketball tournament finals, and let me finish my story first sweetie. Right so, where was I… Yes, she was very gentle and also talented. She went ahead and scored a 3 pointer and also managed to break the defense of my heart, I mean, the defense of our team to score. During the last quarter, I was marking her and by accident she ran into me and I sprained my ankle.] Miyuki continued.

[What?! Miyuki-san? You got injured?] Yuiri stared at her at disbelief, [How was the match? How did it turn out? Did you guys win?]

Miyuki paused as she slightly opened her mouth and closed. She exhaled after taking in a deep breath, [Ne Yuiri… This is about a love story, the key point was not about the match…]

[Ah… That’s true… So… What happened to her?] Yuiri leaned back onto the chair as she corrected herself. 

[She carried me, princess style, despite I was their opponent, to the side where the first aiders were! Isn’t that gentle! And also, not forgetting that moment, she actually said that I was so light and no wonder I will get injured easily like that!] Miyuki slammed the table with agitation as she recollected her memories. 

[I… I see…] Yuiri took a sip of the orange juice that was served to their table. 

[Anyways, at that time, I didn't realize that it was love, I just got really hung up about her, and I thought it was just a little crush. But after getting to AKB high, I got to know her more, and we eventually got so close that it felt as if we were family. And I was the only child in my family so I was quite aggressive in getting her attention to be directed to just me. I followed her around, always grabbing her by her arm, teasing her and poke her cheeks or something similar.] Miyuki gradually calmed down as her story became slow-paced. [She is a very shy person and doesn't show much of her feelings. Her way of showing love was to take care of little details in my life for me. Sometimes I will forget to bring the dictionary, she will bring it from the other end of the classroom to me. She’ll remove onions from the dishes secretly before giving the dish to me because she knows that I don’t really like them.]

[She sounds like a really gentle and meticulous person. But where is she now? Did something bad happened?] Yuiri asked carefully as she is aware that Miyuki does not seem to have a partner at the moment.

[She… We didn't get together. She was the chairman of the student council back then. AKB high still have the same rules after so many years. We’re not allowed to date back then too. She was a very responsible individual. Sometimes seeing Nana-chan, I feel as though that person is back again.] Miyuki revealed, [We went separate ways after. I don't think we were together and we missed our chance maybe. Or perhaps we were together since we did almost everything a couple would do except for naming our relationship back then. And to let you in to a little secret, I am still seeing her every day because I am doing this job of mine. Hehe.]

[EH! Really?! Miyuki-san…] Yuiri stood up with shock, only to slightly slouch after realized that they’re at the center of the attention of the café. 

[Calm down Yuiri… This is no big deal.] Miyuki held on to Yuiri’s shoulder and guided her to have a seat. 

From Miyuki’s sharing, Yuiri realizes that the idea of love is very different for everyone. But she is still unsure if the feelings that Nana have for her is the same. Maybe somethings are not meant to be. Yuiri feels bad that she tried so hard to get Nana’s attention, by trying to make her jealous. 

[Miyuki-san, have you ever tried to do things that may grab the attention of Yamamoto-sensei?] Yuiri softly asked.

[Of course! I even tried going out with other people to get her attention before. She got really angry though. And I was really scared… WAIT? I didn't mention her name at all! How did you…] Now this time it was Miyuki that stood up from her seat and raised her voice. 

[Erm… Miyuki-san? You said that she was a member of the basketball club and also the student council president of AKB high in the past. The only one who fits that description was Yamamoto-sensei though? Her name was plated and framed on the wall because of her academic excellence and being the basketball vice-captain, at the same time being able to juggle her student council chairman role too.] Yuiri rebutted. 

[Ah that is true as well, Sayaka is very talented and also organized, she managed to everything all settled. Very reliable. But we have both moved on, time have washed everything away. So do think about it carefully Yuiri. Sometimes, you need to be more vocal too, because some people could be really book smart like Sayaka but still really dumb deep down with these kind of things. I see our reflection on you two, so I do meddle a little more like what I am doing now. But Yuiri, don't think just for now, think of the future, look further than now. You’ll have to consider the fact that Nana have her own ambitions too. The one that decides the future is not me, nor you, it is the two of you. Have you ever thought that she may not stay in Kanagawa for further studies? What will you when it is time for separation and graduation?] Miyuki prompted.


	24. Side story 001: Sensei, will I suffice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per chapter title! This is Side story 001!

[It is very important to remain alert on court, and I hope that we all learn new things from mistakes and everyday life. I hope that the same thing would not happen again. I do not wish to see any one of you to get injured, safety comes first. Did I make myself clear?] Yamamoto-sensei said at the debrief with the basketballers, emphasizing safety after today’s incident with Nana getting injured earlier. 

After dismissing the members, Yuuri came forward and initiated to pack up. She noticed that the sensei has been looking at her watch quite frequently today, [Sensei, are you rushing off somewhere? We were dismissed really early today.]

Sayaka laughed and slapped Yuuri on her back, [You kids these days are so intuitive. Yeah I have a dinner appointment to attend to later.] 

[Ah… Is… Is it a blind date?] Yuuri stuttered as she tried her best to sound nonchalant. 

Sayaka squinted her eyes as she stared at the younger, [What do you mean by blind date? Do I look that old and I have to get set up for blind dates!?]

[Eh? I didn't say that…] Yuuri’s voice went softer as she felt slightly guilty for probing into her sensei’s privacy. 

Sayaka broke into a fit of laugher again, as she held onto her stomach. 

Yuuri looked as she felt confused with the situation, [Yamamoto sensei?]

[You’re so easy to tease. Anyways I just felt bad for refusing her multiple times, and after giving it some thought, refusing the invitation just shows that I have yet move on from my past. So…] Sayaka took a deep breath after her laughing fit but she was cut off by an anxious Yuuri. 

[Wait? Sensei you’re meeting your motokano? When was this? What? Where are you guys going?] Yuuri grabbed onto the sensei’s arm, letting go the basketball that she was holding and the ball rolled to the side of the court. 

Sayaka was surprised that Yuuri even remembered the small talk that they had previously, [Normally people will think that I was just joking when I talked about having a motokano. And Yuuri! It’s just a meal, you’re more overprotective than my mother! ] The sensei corrected the student. 

[But… I just remember details well, especially about people that I like…] Yuuri looked down 

Sayaka couldn't believe her ears, she took a quick glance around and let out a sigh of relief, she stepped forward and flicked Yuuri’s forehead, [Yuuri.]

Yuuri held onto her forehead and looked straight into Sayaka’s eyes as she tilted her head down. (A/N: Lil surprise but actually Yuuri is taller than Sayanee!) 

[Luckily there isn’t anyone around, you’ll get into trouble for flirting with teachers. It is inappropriate so don't do that again, alright?] Sayaka continued as she looked away. 

Yuuri mumbled that she only does that to her and she don't think that was anywhere near flirting at all.

Sayaka pretended to not hear anything as she gestured for them to walk to the store to put the sporting equipment back to the store. 

[It has been some time since we broke up and it was a relatively peaceful ending for the both of us. Probably it is just me who find it awkward to interact with her again. After all, we’re once together and it will not be nice if there are people who will want to pursue her. I will not be able to break my habits for caring for her too so I kept my distance from her. Yuuri probably find it boring to listen to all these right? Hahaha.] Sayaka said as she opened up the store, shaking her head as she find it weird to reveal these personal information to this young student of hers. It was interesting to realize that students these days are so matured at a young age. 

Yuuri suddenly became very quiet as she arranged the equipment in the store. 

As they prepared to leave the storeroom, suddenly, Yuuri grabbed the sensei by her wrist, stopping her from exiting the room. 

Sayaka looked at the student wide-eyed, [Yuu.. Yuuri?]

[Sensei, how did you decide to get together with your motokano? And why did you guys broke up? Do… Do you still love her?] Yuuri looked down and away from Sayaka, but her grip on the wrist tightened. 

[Yuuri.] Sayaka held onto the hand that was grabbing onto her wrist, but still softly [Let me go, you’re hurting me.]

[Ah. I… Sorry…] Yuuri released her hand and bowed slightly with regret, her hands slide down to her sides as she couldn't believe herself being the one who will hurt the person that she loves the most. [I was just a little too agitated, I’m really sorry. I… You might find it weird but… Sensei, no, I mean, Sayaka-san, it’s been more than a year that we’ve known each other. However it feels as if that no matter how much I chase after you, the distance between us is still so far.  
You treat me chocomint ice cream after school, and you tuition me as well. We talk about things not just about school life and problems. These are what other students do not experience. So I thought I was something more, but at the same time, Sayaka-san, I also feel that we are so far apart. Is this because of the 6 years gap between us? Or is it just because I am younger than you that you do not see me as someone dependable? I… I just can’t take it anymore. After knowing that you have a motokano, after knowing that there was someone else that you once considered to settle down with, I feel threatened, I felt that I may lose you. That’s why I am saying all these now, will you ever consider me, or rather, do you see me as more than a child?] 

The sudden outburst from Yuuri shocked Sayaka, she stood there unsure of what to do. She held onto her wrist that was released, [Yuuri…] 

Yuuri let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes, [It is more than just a like, admiration, I do not think that I love you. I know that I love you. But will you believe me? Just because I am 6 years younger than you; just because I am a student and you’re a teacher, all of these societal tags and standards that defined our roles. And just because we’re both girls. Those made me unfit to be even be considered as a potential lover for you right?] 

Sayaka went silent as she continued to listen to Yuuri’s accusations. 

[I’m sorry for taking up your time Yamamoto-sensei, I’ll head back now. Sorry for the outburst, we can take it as nothing has happened if you wish. I’ll return to be the typical student and stop bothering you from now if you find that these feelings are disgusting and troubling. I’ll also resign as the vice-captain if you find it awkward for us to work together too.] Yuuri started babbling. However she turned 180 degrees and headed towards the door as she realized that Sayaka has been keeping quiet and just looking at her silently. 

[Yuuri, hang on.] Sayaka stopped her from leaving. 

Yuuri couldn't stop her eyes from tearing up, she just want to leave the place and find a spot to pour her sorrows out. 

[At least now that you are done and I’ve heard what you have to say, shouldn't it be my turn to talk? Proper conversations and communication are never one-way.] Sayaka patiently explained as she walked closer to the younger. 

Yuuri’s eyes brightened up as she saw hope, she knew that Sayaka was not all that stubborn like those pensioners or stereotypical commoners. People who sees everything superficially lives in a box. What’s so different if you’re not seeing out of the box? Makes one the same like any other factory-made. Mundane. 

Before she manage to open her mouth, she was slammed on the head with a clipboard by Sayaka. 

[???] Yuuri’s hopeful expression is replaced by her confused face. 

[What makes you think that you can convince others? You’re still young, and still in school, and you’re my student.] Sayaka paused as she sees Yuuri looked disappointed, [However, Yuuri. I’ll wait for you to grow up, but don’t let me wait too long.]

Yuuri raised her head up abruptly, unintentionally close to the sensei. 

[Too close…] Sayaka took a step back as she tried to regain her composure. 

[So do you mean that it will be ok after I graduate?] 

[I said we’ll discuss this after you grow up, I’m not dating a kid.]

Sayaka made a dash out of the store, [Remember to lock the store, you have the key and don’t stay too late. Bye.]  
 


	25. Yuiri senpai, will you go out with me?

Yuiri bade goodbye to the sensei as she headed towards the train station. As she was walking back, someone called out to her from behind. She turned and recognized her immediately.

[Ami-chan? It’s been a long time! How are you?] Yuiri waved and received a crushing hug from Ami.

Yumoto Ami, she’s Yuiri’s kouhai from the same primary and secondary school. If Ayaka, Saki and Ayanan are friends that followed her through childhood years, Ami is like the little sister that followed them.

[Yuiri-senpai, I am now enrolled into AKB high as well! But I haven’t seen any of you around except Ayaka senpai when she was doing her patrols.] Ami whined as she held onto Yuiri’s arm.

[I remember that you always praised me and followed me everywhere I went last time. You’re also a really caring kouhai as well. Do you remember the last time when we played the game together as a group during school camp?] Yuiri recalled excitedly.

[Yeah and do you remember that there was this question, “Who do you want as a boyfriend?”] Ami responded back equally excitedly.

[Of course I do! I chose you for that question! And I remember that you blushed so hard that I teased you almost every day for that!]

The two continued walking towards the station together as they make recollections.

[Yuiri-senpai, I need to tell you something really important. Do you have time?] Ami asked as she fidget in her spot.

[Eh? I’m fine! Let’s head over to that bench there, is there something wrong in school?] Yuiri asked with her gently voice.

After taking their seats, suddenly, Yumoto Ami confessed that she actually liked Yuiri for a very long time since their primary school days, where she looked up to the track and field senpai.

[Eh? But… I…] Yuiri became conflicted as she does not think that she have ever seen her that way.

Yumoto Ami noticed that Yuiri was contemplating and asked, [Senpai, if there is no one that you’re keen at the moment, would you just give me this one chance? Let me be your girlfriend-on-probation for 1 week. And then you will decide again then? Whether to continue going out with me or to just ditch me… Just a chance!]

Yuiri sighed and gave in but ask why is it her and what does she like about her. Wanting to know more about how people think when they decides to start a relationship, Yuiri wanted to understand how it is like to go that far for someone.

Will she go that far for Nana? Probably but she doubt that she will pursue her like how Ami did. But will she go to extra lengths for caring for Nana? Definitely. Ensuring that Nana is healthy and living well is already part of her daily responsibility now. Now that she thought about it, Nana have yet had her lunch it seems? She’ll have to message her again later to check.

**_Skipping meals are not good!_ **

She don't know why some people can be determined like Yumoto Ami and what makes someone so confident that someone is that person. Like how does this kouhai think and why does she think that she is the one for her?

[Yuiri-senpai, you’ll never know unless you attempt to open your heart and try it out I guess. But I liked you since years ago back to the days where we play in the school yard in primary school. I was so happy that you chose me out of so many people as the ideal boyfriend back then. I thought that I probably have a chance. My heart couldn't stop beating since then and everytime thinking about it and about you, my heart skipped a beat. Is that not love, Yuiri-senpai? Please give me a chance to prove myself Yuiri-senpai. Onegaishimasu. For me to prove that I am the one for you.] Ami bowed towards her senpai.

**_Maybe…That’s love? Irrational and making people more bold and courageous?_ **

[Ami. I have to make it clear first. I don’t think I hold the same feelings.] Yuiri insisted.

[But… Probation for a week? At least a chance. I know this is selfish of me. But this is also… For me to appeal myself. And for me to know that I absolutely have no chance even trying out for probation. I promise and swear that I will not do unnecessary contacts that will make you uncomfortable. So… Yuiri-senpai…?]

[… If it’s just a week… I guess…]


	26. She’s the girlfriend on probation

Yuiri returned to school the next day.

[You don’t have to come to me to my classroom, your classroom is at the other block too.] The senpai tried to dissuade the kouhai that is holding onto the senpai’s folders like precious treasure while the two walked up the stairs towards the senpai’s classroom.

[It’s all good, it is part of my job as I’m on probation remember senpai? Please allow me to do these little gestures for you.] Ami requested as she took a step back when Yuiri attempted to get her folders back.

After reaching the classroom, Ami bade goodbye to the senpai as she passed her the folders, [I’ll see you at lunch later Yuiri-san!]

They have decided to call each other by their first name to aid Ami’s probation status.

Ayanan, Saki and Ayaka who happened to be in the classroom earlier witnessed the exchange, they looked at each other with confused expression. Although they recognized the little tail that followed Yuiri was another long time acquaintance, Ami, they’re surprised to see her following Yuiri around again.

[Where’s your boyfriend? Oopsies, pardon me, I mean, girlfriend.] Ayanan asked cheekily, closing her eyes slightly as she anticipate a small slap on her arm.

But what surprised her was that Yuiri did not hit her at all.

[You’re surprisingly early without Nana today.] Ayaka commented.

[Naachan wasn't at the main gates just now, maybe she was at the side gates. By the way, Ami-chan confessed to me yesterday.] Yuiri sat down at her seat and took out her stationaries, pretending not to notice the shocked expressions.

[What? Ami? That same Yumoto Ami that followed us around in primary school?] Saki couldn't believe her ears either.

[Yeah, she requested for a week of probation to try out, and she was trying really hard for a good hour to convince me that she will be a perfect girlfriend.]

[Really?! Then what about your girlfriend? Okada kouhai?] Ayanan continues to press for Nana’s presence.

[Naachan is not my girlfriend. Anyways, I told Ami that I don’t like her that way but she was quite insistent, and she did promised that she will give up and not pester me further if it doesn't work out after a week.] Yuiri shrugged as she opened her textbook for the next lesson.

Ayanan stood up from her seat and became really agitated as she held onto Yuiri’s shoulders and started shaking her as if to wake her up, [Yuiri!!! How can you agree to these kind of conditions! What if Nana finds out!] Although Ayanan soften down but Yuiri’s hearing managed to allow her to catch the last sentence, “What if she blame it on us and I’ll probably get killed… She might think it was my idea…”

Ayaka waved it off and told Ayanan to calm down and stop worrying about her safety but more of whether Yuiri will be alright with Ami. However, still worried, Saki asked, [Does Nana knows about this?]

Yuiri denies and told them to not tell her because she don’t not want to bother her.

The three calmed down after hearing Yuiri’s explanation, however they are still not convinced that the kouhai should not be informed. It is blatantly obvious that the said kouhai likes the senpai a lot, so the world may turn upside down if she knows. After all, that discipline committee kouhai has never gotten angry, ever, right?

The teacher walked in and Ayanan and Saki dispersed back to their seats. Ayaka took the seat next to Yuiri as per usual, but she whispered to Yuiri in the voice that only the two of them could hear, [Yuiri, does this mean that you plan to carry on with life and give up on Nana then? It is unwise to lead on a kouhai and injure the other like that. Even though I know that you probably won’t go out with Ami and you just agree to make her give up.]

[Even if I do like Naachan that way, I plan to give up because I feel that the future is too uncertain. Especially I am not sure if Naachan likes me the same way as I do. With regards to Ami, I’ll turn her down and insist that I do not see her anything more than a little sister. While I gave it to her suggestion for probation, I do not plan to have anything further. If she is not giving up after this week, she will be going against her own promise and I’m afraid that even being friends will be hard.] Yuiri explained to her best friend who knew about her stance.

Ayaka rolled her eyes and tell Yuiri that the whole school can tell that nana likes her, why doesn't she believe.

[I don’t feel secured maybe. I am not sure either. It is so difficult like this, we’re all bothered and unhappy because we are all so hung up on this. Maybe we will all be better off without even thinking about starting any relationship.] Yuiri shook her head and she tried to clear her mind out.

[But how would you know if you two won’t be happier after confirming each other’s feelings? I’m not asking you guys to go out now, like what Naachan said before, one sided love is not against the rules. But to be honest, you don’t have much time left in school too, another half a year and we’ll graduate. I’m sure you two can maintain your wishy washy and super tense relationship till that day come right?]

[But what if she doesn't feel the same way?]

[There is nothing to lose Yuiri. Trust me on this, even if you think that I am blind that I see Naachan loves you so much, the whole school will be as blind as me. How likely you think that is?] Ayaka let out a deep sigh from trying to convince her stubborn friend.

[… Are you calling me dumb in a round-about way?]

[That’s not the point! Sigh… Wait, I have a perfect idea.] Ayaka felt a lightbulb lighted up in her mind. She pulled Yuiri closer and whispered, [Personally I don’t like these ideas but since that little kouhai might get hurt. However, similar to someone who need encouragement to do better in terms of performance… I think for this little kouhai, she needs triggers more than encouragement, so I recommend that…] Ayaka leaned closer to Yuiri’s ear as she whispered her ingenious idea.

 

Lunch time at AKB high, student council office  
Okada kouhai is currently having her lunch with Mako and Miki. The three crowd around the table in the office and the topic started swaying towards the discipline committee member.

[Ne Nana, I head a piece of juicy news just now when I went to the canteen to buy my food.] Miki tested the water.

[Hmm? What is it? Your gossips are always exaggerated, I am not sure…] Nana paused as she pretended to ponder.

[Just tell us Miki, cliffhangers are the worst! You can’t go back after saying that!] Mako was engrossed in knowing more hot goss around the school.

[Alright, I’m not sure whether this means anything but I saw a year 1 kouhai buying orange juice…] Miki continued.

[What? Just that? It’s boring, let’s skip.] Mako immediately lost her interest.

[Let me finish!! And guess who she passed that orange juice to!] Miki insisted.

[Eh? Who?] Mako let out a confused expression but noticed Nana’s face turned grim.

[Was it Yuuchan?] Nana asked solemnly.

[Uh… Yeah… Nana, you can keep the orange juice you have there for yourself now, I doubt senpai will want a second bottle… Nana?] Miki continued, thinking that she have managed to get herself a brilliant suggestion to her best friend.

[I see. That kouhai, who was it?]

[Eh? I think it was Yumoto Ami from 1A? Don’t think she joined any clubs as of yet, I haven’t receive any applications from her. So I doubt there is any changes, I can vouch that on the Human resources committee name.] Miki gave it some thought.

[Vouch it on your name, not on your committee!!] Mako gave Miki a slap on the back, [What if you taint the name of the committee?]

[Ami… Yumoto… I see…] Nana opened the orange juice that she left aside on the table and sipped on it.

_**This taste a little off, maybe it has already gone bad, luckily Yuuchan doesn't have to taste this awful thing. Why does this taste so sour?** _


	27. Yuuchan’s what!?

Nana saw Ayaka after school for discipline committee. The two sat down as they prepare for the meeting.

[Ayaka senpai, I was surprised that Yuuchan wasn't late today.] Nana casually mentioned to her senpai.

[Hmm? Yeah she reached pretty early today, before the teacher stepped into the classroom. Once in a blue moon indeed.] Ayaka responded.

[I’m surprised actually because Yuuchan stayed up quite late last night when we’re talking on the phone though. I thought she wouldn't be able to wake up this morning.] Nana appeared to be in deep thought as she was genuinely confused because previously her senpai came late because of their midnight phone calls.

[Nana. I am confused right now, do you have any plans of even letting Yuiri know about your feelings?] Ayaka put away her document as she looked straight into the kouhai’s eyes.

The room went silent as the two remained eye contact.

The kouhai backed down first, [After the hospital visit last week, I have decided that I do not want to lose someone so precious to me, one that will care for me so much.]

[That’s a good start.] Ayaka nodded.

[But Ayaka senpai, have you heard of Kira-senpai? Takahashi Kira from 3C. Watanabe sensei from the first aid office said that she have a girlfriend from Nogi high but even so she still confessed to Yuuchan. This is unacceptable, let alone that dating ban, she was planning to two-time Yuuchan? Yuuchan deserve better! And if no one could offer her the best, I will.] Nana became fired up with passion.

Ayaka told Nana that it is not a new news, she knew that Kira went out with that Nogi girl for some time now, [I’m not planning to report her by the way. Whilst it is true that dating ban stands, it is ultimately up to the fact of self-discipline and not causing trouble to the school.]

[I understand that too. And I agree on that. Ayaka senpai….]

[Yes?] Ayaka realized that the kouhai became really careful and quiet out of the sudden.

Nana told Ayaka that she decided to confess to Yuiri at graduation.

[What? Your graduation? Or her graduation? If it’s your graduation then I am telling you now that none of us will be helping you to keep track whether or not she have other pursuers. And we’re going to support Yuiri to go on mixers when we get into University together.] Ayaka’s annoyance with the slow paced Nana has now breached her patience.

[Mixers?! No, I will not allow that! Ayaka-san, I meant at Yuuchan’s graduation of course. There’s only about half a year left, Yuuchan have to study for the entrance exams as well, it will be better if she could concentrate more on her studies.] Nana stood up with agitation when she hears that the girls are thinking of bringing her to a mixer.

[True, but do you know what is your senpai planning to do though? Have she told you that the four of us are considering AKB University in Tokyo?] Ayaka nonchalantly asked as she looked at her nails, confident that the kouhai is still naïve.

[Tokyo?! She is planning to leave Kanagawa? I… When was this decided? She…] Nana dropped back onto her chair in disbelief.

_**Well, we just talked about it yesterday night, without Yuiri. Although these were all talk. I did mention we are considering but we’re also most likely to be not going. So I am technically not lying I suppose…** _

[Well… We’re still talking about University choices…] Ayaka glanced to the side as she felt Nana’s strong and intense stare.

[Wait but if she were to leave Kanagawa and I were to confess to her at graduation, would that mean…] Nana’s mind started to work.

[Yeah, that will mean that you two will be having long distance relationship as a start. Don't tell me this deter you from confessing to her at her graduation? I mean, there are more fishes out in the sea in Tokyo maybe? So if you decide to drop Yuiri, I won’t tell her that… ] Ayaka decided to give Nana a stronger push, she have yet seen someone so stubborn! Actually, maybe second to Yuiri.

[What! I will not allow that either! I… If she is going to Tokyo then I shall go too.] Nana shook her head violently in denial.

[You’ll have to finish your third year of high school here still. Kouhai-chan.] Ayaka reminded Nana as she decided to end the conversation and she took out documents for today’s agenda.

[I… But if she is not dating anyone, I suppose I can still keep a look out for her…] Nana mumbled as she sat upright and prepared herself for the meeting as she saw the folders.

[Ah, I forgot to mention, today Yuiri told us that there’s a year 1 that confessed to her and she is now Yuiri’s girlfriend-on-probation. That child was following Yuiri around since we were in primary school like her little tail. Ouch. Naachan?] Ayaka was cut off by an Okada Nana that suddenly grabbed her by her sleeves with a great force.

[Girlfriend? Girlfriend-on-probation? Since when? Who is this year 1 junior? And she’s Yuuchan’s girlfriend-on-probation? Does it mean that Yuuchan has accepted her?] She started holding onto the mug next to her as she couldn't believe her ears.

[Uh… Not really girlfriend, but girlfriend-on-probation, so kinda erm… Not going out but at the same time her feelings are conveyed and Yuiri is considering of accepting it I guess. ] Ayaka apologized to Yuiri a million times as she told a white lie to Nana.

[But…] Nana held her head now that she heard Yuiri has decided to accepting a confession from someone else.

[But also I heard that this child has quite a number of motokano in previous school, quite a player too.] Ayaka apologized yet again to Ami in her heart, for the sake of her best friend, sometimes some sacrifice is necessary, [Ah and I think she also confessed to Saki when we were in primary school too.]

[What! This is unacceptable, how can someone be like this?! And why did Yuuchan accept her!]

[Well, there’s no one else who said that they liked her that much.] Ayaka shrugged.

[I DO!] Nana’s voice turned louder as she intuitively rebutted the senpai.

[Tell that to her, not me. I’m not Yuiri.] Ayaka opened the folder as she decided that that’s probably enough hints and triggers for the kouhai now.

[I… I do not accept this. First it is Kira senpai and now this anonymous kouhai…] Nana gritted her teeth in jealousy as she held onto her mug again.

[Hmmm?] Ayaka looked up from her files as she noticed the kouhai became quiet.

[I’ve decided Ayaka senpai.] Nana looked at the senpai with determination in her eyes.

[Decided?]

[I’ll move forward my plan and write my name on everything that belong to me!!!] Nana’s eyes fired with motivation that Ayaka have never seen before.

_**Maybe I have woke the sleeping lion up, with jealousy too. This is going to dangerous more than an interesting sight… I’ll have to warn Ami before this petty kouhai decide on revenge on her… And me… Yabai…** _


	28. Yuuchan is MY senpai, she’ll be going with ME

Other than majime, Okada Nana is also known for another trait, efficient.

The kouhai sent a message to the senpai immediately, asking for her whereabouts. The senpai revealed that she is having a meeting with Mion for the upcoming school festival.

Both Nana and Ayaka heard a knock on the door, Ayaka invited the guest in. The door of the meeting opened and revealed a young Yamane Suzuha.

[Zun-chan, you’re finally here! I’m glad that Kashiwagi sensei did not hold you back that long. ] Ayaka welcomed the kouhai, [Naachan, this is Zun-chan, Yamane Suzuha from 1B and she is now part of the discipline committee. She’ll be part of us and… Naachan? Why are you glaring at Zun-chan, you’ll make her scared like this. Zun-chan, don’t worry, this is Okada Nana from 2A, she is usually very friendly and kind, Naachan?]

Nana stopped glaring at the poor kouhai as per Ayaka’s request but she couldn't help but still question the kouhai, [I’m Nana, nice to meet you. Sorry for the sudden intrusion but I would like to be very straightforward. May I ask what is your stand towards Murayama senpai? I am aware that you’re in the track and field’s club, and Murayama senpai is the captain of the team. And if my memory and eyes did not fail on me, I recalled that she have kissed you on the cheek. I am very concerned on your stand towards Murayama senpai.]

[Eh?] the young kouhai stunned by the sudden question and slight hostility.

[Naachan. Like you said, it was Yuiri who was making fun and teasing them, it is not their fault. The poor kouhai will be so scared of you. It’s ok Zun-chan, don’t mind that jealous senpai.] Ayaka comforted Zun as she pulled out the chair for her to have a seat.

After taking her seat, Zun tugged onto Nana’s sleeves, successfully gaining her attention. Nana shook her head internally as she couldn't believe that for a moment she actually thought that Zun was like a little daughter seeking attention.

Sighing internally, Nana decided that Ayaka’s point was valid, it wasn't really the kouhai’s fault since she was a victim too.

[Gomen ne (A/N: sorry), I was being abit too agitated just now…] Nana apologized as she tapped on the hand that was on her sleeves.

Zun shook her head but still held on to the sleeve of the said senpai, [I… I just wanted to say that Yuiri senpai is like a mother to me, and I feel that Okada senpai you’re very cool too. I also respect your seriousness, and the way you give in 100% for everything. And I think Yuiri senpai and you looks really compatible together!]

Nana could felt her heart skipping a beat as she turned her head to face Zun, so fast that it made Zun had a small jump. [Really?!]

[Ah… Uh… Yes Okada senpai, I think that the way that you always prepare orange juice for Yuiri-senpai and also passing her towels after training is really cute. And also the way you two share a same bottle of iced water, it feels really doki doki!] Zun continued, [Yuiri-senpai also always talk about you too! Remember I said that she is like a mother to me? She is always saying things like, ‘oh its this time now, let’s have a quick 10 minute break.’, and she will take a bottle of ice water from the cooler box to go to the field to find you senpai! It feels like a mother going out to meet my father who is working really hard outside!]

[R…Really? Yuuchan as a mother… And I am like a dad?] Nana slowly repeated with little confidence.

[Yes! Okada senpai is also very mature too. You two also look good next to each other!] Zun praised again, adding a bit of force as she tugged Nana’s sleeve again.

[Ehehe… Yuuchan… And me…] Nana rubbed the back of her head with another hand as she gave a shy chuckle.

[Yes! It’s a very strong dad vibe! Dependable kind of vibe!!]

[Ehehe… Really? Suzuha-chan, you know what, call me Nana!] Nana said excitedly as she regained her confidence.

[Eh! How about… Naa-papa? Does it sound very weird? I’m sorry Nana-senpai.] Zun started bowing apologetically but was held on the shoulders by Nana.

[Don’t worry about it Suzuha-chan, I think Naa-papa is a great nickname too.] Nana patted Zun’s head.

[Then please call me Zun-chan too!] Zun gave a bright smile in return as Nana nodded.

[Guys, while I am happy for the reunion of your family, could we please start with the meeting please?] Ayaka’s voice rose from behind the two as they notice the senpai’s pressure and annoyance.

[Hai!] both kouhai took their seats diligently as they proceed with the meeting.

 

End of the meeting  
[Alright, Naachan, you can go now, we’re done. You’re looking at the clocking every minute, couldn't be any less obvious that you’re keen on leaving.] Ayaka said as she dismissed the meeting.

[Thank you Ayaka-senpai, I really have to rush off to the meeting room, Mion is usually quite on time for her meetings, they should be done soon and I need to go and find Yuuchan.] Nana swept all of her items into her bag and made a dash towards the door, [Bye Zun-chan, see you around!]

[Bye Naa-papa!] Zun waved dramatically towards the senpai who disappeared through the door.

[I thought you’ll be in trouble with Nana, but glad that the two of you managed to sort it out.] Ayaka commented as she began packing up as well.

[Nana-san is really nice, she is Yuiri-san’s best friend afterall, Yuiri-san is a very nice person too so Nana-san must be a nice person as well! Although it was a little scary at first when Nana-san seems to be really angry though.] Zun replied after giving some thought as she tilted her head a little.

[Ah that. She’s just a little sensitive to people around Yuiri these days. She should be fine after a while. But I didn't know that Nana gives off a dad vibes though.] Ayaka raised her brows.

[But Nana-san is very disciplined and strict, like a dad isn’t it? While Yuiri-san is always a little naggy but always looking after us, much like a mom too right?]

[I see… So Yuiri’s a naggy mother, got it, I’ll relay the message to her.] Ayaka made a grin and she noticed Zun’s panicked demeanor.

[Ayaka-senpai that was not what I was trying to say!!!]

 

Main meeting room  
Nana reached the door but was relieved to find that the meeting has yet ended. But she did not wait long when the door was opened by Mion.

[Naachan? Ah you must be here for Yuiri-senpai! She’s here, Yuiri-senpai!! Your girlfriend is here to fetch you! Hehe.] Mion turned into the room and made a helpful public announcement for the track and field’s captain.

[Ne! Mion, Yuuchan will get angry later…] Nana attempted weakly to stop Mion but was secretly happy for the recognition as a potential partner for her senpai, does this mean that people do see them as a matchable pair?

It did not take long for Yuiri to pop up behind Mion, but Nana felt that it has been ages since she last saw her senpai. She can’t help but notice the little dimple on her cheeks as her senpai made a dolphin smile at Mion for teasing her.

[Yuuchan…]

[Naachan? I’ll be done soon, let me pack my bag.] Yuiri noticed it was Nana that was at the door, she turn back on her heels and made a beeline towards the table to grab her belongings.

[You’re surprisingly early today Naachan, is it some special occasion?] Mion asked with curiosity, as she attempted to probe for more information.

[Erm… Not really any…] Nana avoided the eye contact as she could not be truthful that she was worried that Yumoto Ami may beat her to it and get to her senpai first.

[If you say so…] Mion said with pity as she was not able to fish out more information.

[Naachan? I’m done.] Yuiri walked out with her bag and Nana took the tote bag over from her hand as they bade Mion goodbye.

[Yuiri-san!]

Nana’s blood froze as she felt that the voice sounds a little familiar.

Ami came stampeding down the aisle as she headed towards the senpai.

[Ami? I thought I told you go home first? You didn't have any after school activities so I told you not wait for me though?] Yuiri’s confused with the presence of the 1st year.

[But Yuiri-san, it is my duty to wait and walk you home too!] Ami said with brimming happiness.

Yuiri sighed as she told herself that she can hold on, it is just one week, time passes really quick. But she was distracted by a hand that grabbed hers and pulled her forcefully towards the direction of the stairs.

[Eh? Naa… Naachan?] Yuiri did not expect the kouhai to grab her by her hand. But she still cannot help but to blush a little from the contact. However, she did not pull her hand back, nor did she resist the kouhai from tugging her forward.

[Yuiri-san? Erm, Okada-senpai, can you let go off Yuiri-san please?] Ami requested as she noticed her senpai leading her girlfriend-on-probation off.

[Why?] A flat and cold reply was not something anyone expected from the well-mannered and courteous Okada Nana. Even Yuiri spotted that something is off but she notice that her kouhai does not seem happy.

_**Is she angry? There’s no way that she is jealous… Right? Can I be hopeful that she cares?** _

[Erm… Yuiri-san will be going back with me for this week instead so if you could pass her tote bag over, that’ll be great.] Ami held her breath and release it all at once, trying to be as confident as possible but she could feel Nana’s presence and possibly anger? Ami was unsure but she could definitely tell that her senpai is currently like a lion staring at its prey. One wrong move may cost her life.

[No. Yuuchan is MY senpai. So, she will be coming with ME.] That said, Nana pulled Yuiri as they made a dash down the stairs and to the school gates, not giving time for the poor first year to respond.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I am thinking of the side stories recently, with the other characters *cough* *cough* like Sayayuuri or even the past (Sayamilky) sounds like a good plot to touch on actually...


	29. Yuuchan senpai, let me be your wife-on-probation then?

While they made a quick dash out of the gates and a few streets away thanks to the athletic nature of the both of them, they slowed down and took their breaths when Nana noticed that Yumoto Ami did not manage to follow up behind them.

[That was quite a childish thing to say, and I saw that you gave her that face. I have never seen you sticking your tongue out like that hahaha that was cute though. (A/N: :P)] Yuiri laughed as she recalled what just happened in the aisle, she is positive that Mion probably saw it as well, it is rare to see the normal calm kouhai acting like this.

Nana noticed that she is still holding onto her senpai’s hand, she immediately let go and apologized, [I am sorry Yuuchan.]

[Eh? For what?] Yuiri confused and unsure what Nana was referring to.

[I mean, I am sorry that I hold your hand and just took you away like that. I was not thinking straight. I don't know why but I was just… My mind just told me to run for it and my hand just…] Nana held her head as she felt that she is just making things worse with that subpar explanation.

[It’s alright Naachan. You don't have to apologize. I was thinking of a way to ask Ami-chan to go back herself as well, I should thank you instead for pulling me out of the situation just now.] Yuiri rubbed her arms as she felt guilty.

The two walked silently side by side as they continued their journey to the station.

[It looks like it is about to rain.] Yuiri commented as they waited for the train like always, breaking the silence between the two.

[Ah… I forgot my umbrella today, this is bad… My house is quite far from the station.] Nana groaned as she notice the first drop of rain starting falling onto the ground.

[Do you want to come over?] Yuiri asked softly, but it barely escaped Nana’s trained ears for the tsundere senpai.

[Yuuchan? Do you mean going over to your house?] The kouhai was genuinely surprised by the sudden invitation from the senpai. Her eyes shined brightly despite the heavy downpour.

[I mean, there’s shelter from the station and maybe a quick short dash to my home, but if you have family members at home to fetch you from the station then just take it as I never offered…] Yuiri immediately explained herself but being anxious, her speed of her speech doubled and her voice went an octave higher. She looked away from her kouhai as she attempted to justify herself.

[I… Yuuchan!] Nana held onto the senpai’s shoulder to turn her senpai towards her, forcing eye contact between them. She now understand why her senpai is looking away from her, the said senpai’s face is all red and she raised her own hand to attempt to block her face.

[What is it…] The senpai whispered.

[I…] Nana went speechless as her mind was wiped off by the sight of the shy senpai.

The train arrived, snapping them back into reality as they hurried onto the train and took a corner of the carriage like always. It has dropped back down into an awkward silence again as Nana continued to try to think of how she could strike up a conversation while Yuiri felt awkward and continued staying as Yuiringo.

Soon the announcement for Yuiri’s stop resonated in the carriage.

Nana could hear an audible sigh from her senpai, and was followed up by her senpai’s sweet voice, [So, do you want to come over to hide from the rain or are you... going home?]

Her senpai took a seat earlier when a passenger alighted. Nana declined and offered the seat to her senpai. Now Yuiri is looking up at the standing Nana with her eyes and reddened ears, tugging onto the hem of her uniform.

_**How in the world can I ever say no to her?** _

Nana nodded instinctively.

Yuiri looked at the kouhai confusingly as she did not understand what she is agreeing to, [Erm? So you are going back home?]

[No! I mean please let me go over, and please pardon for my sudden visit!] Nana bowed.

_**This Majime…** _

[I understand… Naachan, stop… There’s people… Looking over now…] Yuiri stood up from her seat to stop the kouhai as she nodded slightly to the other passenger and softly apologizing for making a small ruckus in the train carriage.

The two alighted as Nana carefully followed her senpai along the shelters back to Yuiri’s home.

[Yuuchan…] Nana called out to her senpai that is in front of her, leading their way. But also noticing that her phone have been vibrating for some time now with messages popping up. Nana swears that she was not peeking but she can’t help to see Yumoto Ami’s name because of her perfect eyesight.

[Yes?] The senpai hummed in response as she tried concentrating to type with a hand to tell the kouhai that she is fine by herself and asking the said first year to go home because of the storm.

[I heard that Yumoto-san is now your girlfriend on probation. Is… that true?]

[Eh?! Who did you hear it from?] Yuiri was surprised because she was not planning to make this into a big issue and just wanted bury it after the week is up.

[Erm… I am not obliged to reveal because of privacy reasons…]

[Ah. It’s Ayaka isn’t it.] Yuiri narrowed her eyes at the kouhai.

[Erm. No…] Nana swallowed as she tried her best to remain a poker face.

[Sigh… Naachan. I am not planning to go out with her. She was really persistent with that whole one week of trial and girlfriend on probation thing. I told her that I don't feel romantic feelings and I am now 120% sure that I am not. So… I am not hiding and breaking the rules alright? Don’t worry about it, I’ll make sure that I keep to the rules.] Yuiri stopped in her tracks as she explained herself and hope to avoid any misunderstandings.

Nana held her breath and exhaled.

[Ah… The rules… Yeah… But Yuuchan. What do you think of ‘wife-on-probation’ then?]

[What? Wife on probation?] Yuiri asked out of confusion.

[I meant… Yuuchan senpai, will you let me be your wife on probation then? If there is something as girlfriend on probation, could I be the wife on probation instead?] Nana closed her eyes as she decided to break the glass between them.

[Huh… Naachan…? Don’t join the kouhai in doing these things!] Yuiri smacked Nana head as she stomped off. [Don't joke about these things!!!] _**What if I had mistaken that and take it as a confession? Baka…**_

[Eh? Joke?] Nana stunned for a second but doubled her pace to follow the senpai who went ahead without her. But Nana could see the senpai’s ears being extremely red.

_**Eh… Does this mean that Yuuchan is just shy or was I rejected? Because I wasn't joking though? How can I get my point across… Love is so difficult. Sigh…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning for sidestory 002 next!


	30. Side story 002: You did not, I did - Difference in love language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, two people that are in love do not end up together for various reasons. Time changes people too.  
> Edit: Inspiration from Sayanee's newest song: Tsuioku no Hikari!

Yamamoto Sayaka walked out of the school and was not surprised to be stopped again by the school nurse. Ever since the school has hired the new nurse, she had to see her more often than not because students tend to visit the first aid room pretty frequently during her physical education lessons. Sayaka believes that these students merely wanted to appreciate and spend more time with the beautiful newly hired. And to prevent them from abusing the system by feigning sickness, Sayaka tend to drop by frequently to do spot checks. 

[Ne Sayaka-chan! Let’s eat dinner together!] Miyuki requested as she tailgated Sayaka who continued walking towards the garage. 

[… I…] 

Before Sayaka could respond, she was cut off by Miyuki’s puppy eyes, [I don’t have food.]

[… Let’s go.] Sayaka gave in as she unlocked the doors of her car and gestured Miyuki to head in with her chin. 

Sayaka drove to the nearest family restaurant, and pulled over, [Do you still like ramen?]

[Yeah, I still eat them, doesn't ramen remind you of the times that we’re poor students that had to have our lunch settled outside when we’re sick of the canteen food? Hehe. Although Sayaka-chan you always say that we should eat healthier and you wouldn't let me have the same meal two times in a row. And then Akarin will joke about how forceful you are and what a pushy girlfriend too.] Miyuki giggled and reminisced the past while they made their way into the restaurant. 

[They used to make fun of us a lot, and also my chin. It is not even that protruding!] Sayaka shook her head, unable to share the same sentiment. [Seats for two please!]

[Welcome! And please follow me to your seats.] The waitress led the two into the restaurant.

After having their seats, the waitress proceed to ask if they wish to have any drinks. Sayaka turned to Miyuki, [Do you still want orange juice? I remember you said you liked it because it is good for your skin, but I’m not sure if you are still into the skin care routine.] 

[Of course, but I knew I could count on you to remember these details. As expected of the great student council president.]

[Used-to-be, we’re both graduated years ago.] Sayaka corrected, but proceeded to order the drinks. 

[That’s true, but I wouldn't expect that you’ll actually come back as a teacher.] Miyuki teased as she rested her chin on her slender fingers. 

[Neither have I expected that you to be a nurse.] Sayaka countered, [You said you were hungry, so what do you want to eat?]

[Tsk. I want the fried rice.] Miyuki was disappointed with the lack of response, but she knew that Sayaka is always the serious and no-nonsense kind of person. The physical education teacher remembered that she was starving and prompted her to order food rather than reminiscing their past. It’s another kind of gentleness and thoughtfulness. If someone did not notice the subtle caring, they will only see the superficial brashness and plain rudeness of interrupting the conversation. 

[Alright.] Sayaka pressed the buzzer to get the waitress attention.

[Eh? Sayaka-chan have you already decided what you wanted?]

[I’ll just get the same thing, it doesn't matter. Ah hi there, could I get two plates of fried rice please? And preferably one plate without onions. ] Sayaka requested but the waitress explained that the fried rice were made in batches, removing the onions will be impossible. 

[Ah… Then that's fine, we’ll still get two plates of fried rice, I’ll just pick them out later. Thank you!] Sayaka conceded as she understands that the request were a little too troublesome for the kitchen indeed. 

[Sayaka-chan?] Miyuki stared but she wasn't sure if she was reading too much. 

[En? What’s wrong? Are you able to eat onions now? I remember you used hate it so much that you refused to eat the whole bowl of rice if there were onions in them.] Sayaka asked, mildly surprised that the picky eater have now changed her ways. 

[No… I still can’t eat onions…] Miyuki declined as she puff her cheeks up like a child, [Why must I be able to eat onions, not liking onions is not big a deal!!] 

[You need a balanced diet!]

[I still grow in the places that I needed to grow, plus I turned out fine!]

[You… Argh forget it, it’s not like I ever managed to get you to eat onions over the years anyway.] 

The two sat in silence after the short quarrel, the silence was broke by the waitress coming back swiftly with their drinks and fried rice. 

[Have your orange juice first, I’ll pick out the onions real quick. You’ll probably make a mess from trying.] Sayaka proceeded to grab the chopsticks and started picking out onions from the plate of fried rice into her own plate.

Miyuki sat and took the orange juice but continued staring at the person in front of her. It was the same but yet so different as well. It was as if their high school days were back again but Miyuki is aware that Sayaka is not the same anymore, or rather, both of them are now different. 

The Sayaka from the past would always do everything for her, they will spend time together in school after classes because of student council works. She will also bring the heavy dictionary to her class, even though their class were on the opposite end of the aisle. However, it is also evident that time has washed off a lot of things, such as the bond that they used to have. Miyuki have no idea what is Sayaka up to these days, does she still like history like she used to? Does she still read those BL mangas? Does she still have a bad sense of direction? Is she still good at bowling or have she stopped bowling even? Have she continued training her guitar skills too? Oh and Sayaka have more piercing now too! 

[Here. Hurry up and eat, stop staring at me, you always liked to daydream and I always thought you were staring at me. Making me very self-conscious of what I do… Anyways, you said you were hungry so eat your food now.] Sayaka shoved the plate in front of Miyuki and gestured for her to eat. 

Miyuki looked at the fried rice that was supposedly shoved in front of her by a very rough Sayaka. But it is also evident that the appeared roughness were nothing compared to the mountain pile of onions that are now on corner of Sayaka’s plate. 

[Ne. Sayaka-chan.] Miyuki took up her spoon as began digging into her food, but managed to force out a soft whisper. 

[Hmm? What's wrong?] Sayaka asked as she noticed Miyuki being quieter and more meek than usual. 

[Do you think things will be different if say… I confessed to you during our high school days and we are not the goodie two shoes that stuck to the rules? Probably we would have been a best couple back then and now too.]

[What? Didn't you confessed almost every day back then? Now I don't even know if you were joking or not?] Sayaka raised her eyebrows. 

[Of course I was being serious? How else could it be! Who will have nothing better to do and say ‘I like you’ every single day!] Miyuki huffed out as she couldn't believe her own ears.

[But…] 

[And you were the oldie good student that stuck by the rules and was like ‘oh~ no dating~ dating ban~’!! So you rejected me every single day!] Miyuki pointed her finger at the person seating opposite her, she couldn't believe that the serious Sayaka actually denied and said that she wasn't being serious. How dare she! 

[Yeah I know that but I also thought that we were going out back then because even though I said no, you have to admit that I basically treated you like a girlfriend back then! I just said ‘There is a dating ban you dummy.’! I did not reject you! AND you were the one who rejected me when I confessed to you during graduation!] Sayaka slammed the table lightly as she got agitated.

[WHAT! No! Since when did you confess even!] Miyuki got agitated as well as she dropped her spoon and slammed the table in return with both hands.

[Erm, madams please refrain from disturbing other patrons from their meals.] Another waiter came up to them for a ‘gentle reminder’. 

The two apologized as they noticed that they’re interrupting and disturbing others. But instead of continue their meals, they carried on with their argument, with a softer but not as gentle voices. 

[I said, I confessed during graduation day, and you said that you wanted to go back to Nara. Isn’t that rejecting my confession?] Sayaka insisted. 

[But you totally did not confess at all. I clearly remember that you asked if I am continuing my university studies in Kanagawa, and I said that I’ll go back to Nara.] 

[But I also said before that I was from Osaka and I was renting an apartment near school, and I also mentioned that if we were to continue studying in Kanagawa, we can rent an apartment near the university and live together.]

[Yes you said that but that was after I applied back to the nursing university in Nara, and how is that a confession?!]

[Why in the world will I just invite a random to live together!]

[What? Don’t friends live together to save costs for rent?]

[How is that the same? And I thought we were already going out back then, and you dumped me to go back to Nara when I thought we’re going to stay here together. And if you reject the girlfriend’s offer to stay together and decided to go back and never contacted again ever… Isn’t that breaking up with me?]

[But we have never talked about that, I thought that you’ll be going back to Osaka as well? And how are we going out when you rejected me every single time I said that I liked you?] 

Sayaka came to a sudden realization as she wiped her face with her palms, and went silent.

[Sayaka-chan? Are you alright?] Miyuki softly called out.

[I’m alright. It is just that to think that we hurt each other so much from misunderstandings and all is just so absurd.] 

[Sayaka-chan…]

[But at the same time, our love language are very different as well. However I have to admit that while we were younger, it was very blatant that I was not very open with my feelings, ideas and the way that I express myself. Probably that's why there were so many misunderstandings and problems. I’m very sorry, Miyuki. ] Sayaka took the glass of water and chugged it down, [Things are not the same now. But I’m glad that we managed to sort it out even after so long.]

[Why not… Time have changed both of us. But I believe some things remain the same isn’t it?] Miyuki held her hands together, but she could feel herself trembling. 

[Yes, but we have both moved on too. 6 years is a long time, relative to our age at least. And I have already made a promise to wait for someone else.] Sayaka sighed. 

[Some… Someone else? Sayaka-chan?] Miyuki gasped.

[Yeah, I must say that if there was one thing that I learned from our supposed relationship, or my one-sided thought that it was an actual relationship… because I do tell people that I have a ‘moto-kano’ after all… was that I have to make my stand and thoughts a little clearer and not assume I guess.] Sayaka covered her face as she felt her cheeks heating up. 

[I see…] Miyuki took up the long forgotten spoon as she continued her food. 

Sayaka saw and breathe out a sigh of relief that her moto-kano continued eating. 

The silence did not last long till Miyuki broke it again, [So who is your new love interest? Is she prettier than me? Is her body curvy like mine?]

Sayaka spat out her food and went into a coughing fit, reaching out for more water. 

[MIYUKI.]

[What? I thought that since you’re rejecting me again, the other person that you like now must be better than me in some ways right? So is her face pretty? Is her assets huge? Or does she have a slimmer waist than me? Or longer and slender legs than mine?]

[Stop it!! We’re at a family restaurant, be more public appropriate!!]


	31. My sincerity goes beyond, because I love you beyond myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned *cough* *cough* today's slightly touchy.

Murayama House  
Yuiri came out of her bath but noticed that her kouhai was still in the washroom in the other room, she knocked on the door with concern, [Naachan, are you alright? You’re supposed to bathe immediately after being in the rain so that you don't get cold but if you stay inside for too long, you might still end up getting a cold!]

[Ahh yes Yuuchan, I’m almost done!]

Yuiri could hear Nana fumbling behind the doors, [Be careful and not trip over too. I’ll prepare some honey lemon for you.]

Yuiri left the kouhai after she heard a resounded ‘hai’.

However in the kitchen, the senpai now have a new problem.

It is a known fact that in the Murayama house, the youngest daughter is not the one who steps into the kitchen. As the youngest daughter, food is always ready for her.

[Where is the lemon juice… Why are things so difficult to find? I found the honey here. But that's weird, hmm… Ah there it is. But it looks a little different… Citrus should be lemon… right? There is a lemon logo on it I think it should be it.] Yuiri poured the said ‘lemon juice’ into the honey that she prepared in the mug.

_**Hmm I didn't know that we have lemon juice like this in the house! What is ‘Smirnoff’ though? Haven’t heard of this brand before… This lemon juice smells a little weird? But I think it should be alright?** _

[Yuuchan! Thank you so much for the shower! Ah is that the honey lemon? I’m a little thirsty, could I have it now?]

[Yeah sure, I’m not sure but the lemon juice smells a little different, let me know if it taste bad.] Yuiri passed the mug to Nana as she looked intensely at the said kouhai to observe it the drink is bad.

Nana confused as what her senpai meant but proceed to have a sip of the drink, but she almost coughed out the drink.

_**?!?! What is this taste… But Yuuchan made this for me and she is looking at me with that worried face, I cannot let her down…** _

[I think this taste alright actually, thank you Yuuchan.] Nana made a wide smile as she dunked down the entire mug of ‘honey lemon’ that was prepared by her favourite senpai.

[Ah, that’s nice to hear, I was worried that it taste weird because the lemon juice looks a little different from the usual lemon juice, the color is white instead of yellow. But if it’s good, I’m glad. Naachan, the rain looks heavy and the weather report said that it will be a storm coming, do you want to stay over? It’s Saturday tomorrow so we don’t have to rush to school too.] Yuiri offered again as she looked out the window to the trees bending beyond its usual stance and heavy downpour onto the roofs of their neighbors too.

Nana looked at her current attire, it is her senpai’s sweatshirt and pants. Even though the undergarment is new, being in her senpai’s clothes and smelling like her favourite senpai made her nodded her head instinctively. She will gladly stay longer, not just to be with her senpai, but also to avoid the storm, who could go out in this kind of weather right?

[Remember to let your mother know that you’re safe too, she might be worried that you’re in the middle of the storm.] Yuiri reminded, [We don’t have an extra futon though, will it be alright if we just share my bed? I can take the sofa?]

[Eh! Same… bed? Hai!!! Thank you senpai for housing me, I’ve informed my mother and she is very thankful for senpai’s hospitality too. Please don't worry about the sofa, I will feel guilty, please, I’ll take the sofa if needed. ] Nana bowed immediately, however she felt something rushing to her brain. It felt as if that something had hit her hard out of nowhere.

Nana slowly leaned onto the wall behind her as she sat down on the floor. Yuiri noticed the kouhai holding her head and crouching down. She went forward and held her shoulders to hold the kouhai’s head, only to see the kouhai’s semi-lidded eyes staring back at hers.

[Naachan? Are you alright? Your face looks a little pink, and you looked like you’re in a daze. Naachan? Are you not feeling well? Do you want to go up to the room first?] Yuiri worried as she gently tapped on the kouhai’s cheeks and used her own forehead against the kouhai’s forehead. [Not having fever, but Naachan? Are you able to hear me? Your eyes look off, and not in focus? Naachan?]

Yuiri worriedly pulled her kouhai up by her arm to lead her up the stairs to her room, but Nana became really quiet and obedient even though her eyes does not have a focus even when Yuiri led her the way. The senpai gently pushed through the door as she turn to look at the kouhai, [Naachan, here’s the bed, have a rest first? Why did you suddenly feel sick though? Was it because of the honey lemon?]

After letting go of the kouhai, Yuiri went to close the door, but was slammed to the door by the sudden impact. She accidentally screamed due to the unexpected attack that left her trapped between the kouhai and her door.

[Shh…] A finger was placed on her lips, looking up from the finger, she saw her kouhai pushing her against the door with half-lidded eyes.

[Naa… Naachan?] Yuiri softly asked, conscious of the distance between them.

Before Yuiri managed regain her composure, she saw Nana slowly closing the distance between them. [Ne, Naachan?]

Suddenly, Nana’s head tilted forward with lightning speed, however Yuiri looked to the left out of reflex to avoid the blow. She felt a pair of soft lips landing on her right cheek. The kouhai’s head then snuggled into the crook of the senpai’s neck.

The senpai could feel the breathe from the kouhai as she is in close proximity and she can feel her senses tensed up from the sudden skinship. She also felt a pair of hands snaked around her waist and to her hips, and the kouhai pulling her down to the ground as her legs gave her away.

[Naachan?] Yuiri hold on to the kouhai even though she is still trapped between the kouhai and her door.

With Nana’s head hiding in Yuiri’s neck, Yuiri is able to hear the kouhai’s soft mumbles.

[Yuuchwannn, Chu are sow kewt (A/N: Yuuchan, you are so cute.)] Nana’s words slurred as she snuggled into the kouhai’s neck again and grabbed the senpai’s hip as if searching for something.

It was at this moment, the senpai realized that the honey lemon was probably the problem!

_**That lemon juice! It must be it! Naachan became really weird after that. This smell… It’s dad’s alcohol?! I poured half a mug of it and Naachan gulped it down in a few mouth… Will she be alright? Dad usually just have a small cup of it…** _

The senpai did not have time to think further as her thoughts were broke by a sudden kiss on her neck. She felt blood rushing up to her face, she is confident that her face must be really red, she is still embarrassed by that unexpected kiss on her cheek and now the kouhai gradually moved from her neck to her jaw.

[Naa… Naachan! Stop…] Yuiri held onto the kouhai’s shoulders to attempt to push her away, getting frightened by the koihai’s advances.

However, Yuiri held on instead of pushing the kouhai away when she heard the sobbing on her neck. [Naachan? Are you alright? Are you crying?]

[Whay, Yuuchwan… Whai not meee (A/N: why, Yuuchan… why not me)] The kouhai continued slurring her words.

[What do you mean? What’s not you?] Yuiri realized that conversation seems possible, as she attempted.

[Yuuchwan refused me, but why THAT kouhai can be your girlfriend on probation!] Yuiri felt the kouhai pulled away as her head left her shoulder, but she knitted her eyebrows a little as she did not expect the kouhai to suddenly raise her voice. But she could not help to feel bad inside as she saw tears rolling down the kouhai’s slightly flushed cheeks and the kouhai’s hands on her shoulders.

Yuiri sighed and explained that Ami was hard to reject, she hold onto the kouhai’s face to wipe her tears away. Nana tried to turn her head away but was stopped by the senpai who grabbed onto her head to force her to look back at her and wiped her tears away.

[But Yuuchwan… You still said yes to her request for being her girlfriend, even though it’s on probation… YUUCHWANNN!] Yuiri covered the kouhai mouth with her palm as Nana suddenly screamed for her name, acting like a spoiled child.

[Naachan. Like I explained just now, Ami-chan held onto the fact that I don’t have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, so there is no harm in trying.] The senpai patiently explained to the kouhai repeatedly.

[Yuuchwan could have said that you have someone that you like!] The kouhai wriggled out from the senpai’s grip as she slammed the door to kabedon the senpai again.

Yuiri looked at the kouhai that is now pouting with dissatisfaction. [But she will not believe me anyways. Naachan, it’s late, let’s go and sleep alright?] She tugged the kouhai’s sweatshirt’s sleeves.

Yuiri felt herself leaving the ground and accidentally let out a ‘kya’. The drunk kouhai carried her up bridal style, Yuiri panicked as she encircled her arm around the kouhai’s neck as she fear herself falling to the floor.

[Naa.. Naachan? It’s dan…dangerous, let me walk?] Yuiri requested but was interrupted by a loud ‘no’ from the drunk kouhai acting spoiled.

Despite being drunk, the kouhai gently placed her senpai onto the sheets. However, Nana herself dived into her senpai’s embrace immediately after, and repeatedly called out to her senpai with her slurred tone.

Yuiri patted the kouhai as she shook her head, accepting her fate in taking care of the drunk kouhai. She realized that the kouhai seemed to be very responsive despite her slurred tone and unusual spoiled demeanor.

[Ne Naachan.] Yuiri softly called out to her kouhai.

[Mmhmmmmm?] The kouhai responded but much like a lazy cat as she snuggled towards the hand that is patting her short hair.

[Naachan? You said that I should have told Ami-chan that I have someone that I like right?]

Nana nodded and responded with a ‘mmm’.

[Who should I name though? She will not believe me right?]

[Just anyoneee! She will! You can tell her a white lie.]

Yuiri shook her head as she could not believe that discipline committee vice chairman has just suggested for her to lie. As expected, alcohol is a bad influence right?

[But I do have someone that I like though.] Yuiri tested the water, but felt the recoil immediately.

The kouhai’s reaction was fast as she pushed the senpai down whilst supporting herself on her ulnar and elbow. The senpai blinked as she now find herself trapped between the bed and her kouhai yet again. But she wasn't given a moment to be shy as she felt the kouhai start to shed tears again.

[Naachan… What’s wrong, why are you crying again?] Yuiri is confused, why is her kouhai so sad? Can she have some hope that her kouhai cares for her a lot? And that she is upset because of her? Or is she just being too full of herself?

[I don't want you to like anyone else.] The kouhai demanded as her voice went up a few octaves and raising her voice again.

[Eh? Naachan… ] Yuiri looked at the kouhai’s teary eyes.

[Mmm… Yuuchwan? Can you not like anyone else?] The kouhai stared back at her senpai, trying her best to keep her tears in.

[What do you mean? Stop giving me false hope and leading me on… I am not as strong as you think I am. I have enough. Naachan, I don't believe what others tell me, everyone says that it is obvious that you like me. But I don't think that is true. Ayaka told me to trust you and be patient for you. But I guess Ayanan is right too, if they don't say it, don't assume it. I have had enough. If we’re both so unhappy, let’s just keep it simple then, don’t treat me so nice that I think that I am special. What am I even to you? ] Yuiri pushed the kouhai off her as she attempted to sit up.

The senpai’s attempt was futile, the drunk kouhai has unexpected strength that surprised her. Yuiri felt herself cornered once again but was brought into the kouhai’s embrace, she struggled to get out as her tears are also falling uncontrollably.

[Yuiri.]

The kouhai’s deep voice called out to her, stopping her as she now could hear the kouhai’s strong beating heart with her ear on her chest.

[Listen to me pwease. (A/N: please).]

Yuiri stopped struggling as she allowed herself to be hugged by the drunk kouhai who now seemed to be abit more sober.

[I like you. More than what you can imagine. I really do. From the first time that I saw you, when you escaped after being late. I…] The kouhai’s deep voice was interrupted by a loud involuntary and sudden inspiration as she started hiccupping.

[Naachan? I’ll get you some water, you’re having hiccups…] Yuiri attempted to escape again as she felt her face heated up from the initial confession but was stopped by a spoiled and drunk Nana.

[No. Hic! I am fine, don’t leave me!] The kouhai wrapped her hands around the senpai like an octopus grabbing onto its prey.

The senpai shook her head as she gave up, continued to rest against the kouhai’s chest.

[I. Hic! I really like you. From the first time that I met you. Hic! I was infatuated by how cute you were, and the way HIC! That you ran. And when I saw you again, I realized HIC! That you were my senpai. I thought that you were my classmate. Hic! Because you looked so young and chubby. Hic!]

[What? Chubby?!] Yuiri looked up as she realized the kouhai described her in one of her list of NG words.

[Chubby cheeks. Ehehe~] The drunk kouhai pinched her senpai’s cheek with a wide grin that left her eyeless.

[Naachan, ouch stop pinching me.] Yuiri raised her hand to attempt to remove the kouhai’s fingers from her face.

[The cute chubby cheeks. It’s so soft as I expected. Hic! Ehehe] The kouhai held on.

The kouhai released the senpai’s cheeks and noticed the senpai is now glaring at her with a slightly reddened cheek after her ‘works’.

[Ehehe~ Hic!]

[Okada Nana. You’ll get it tomorrow, I’ll make sure you will not forget this.] The senpai continued glaring at the kouhai who is still grinning happily, and raised an eyebrow, [Are you really drunk or just faking it to do all these? I probably should not trust what you say…]

[No.] The kouhai grabbed her hands and looked at her deeply in the eyes again.

The senpai squinted her eyes as she tried to gauge if the kouhai is actually drunk or taking advantage of the alcohol high. But she was interrupted by an abrupt kiss on her reddened and pinched cheek.

[This red Yuiringo is mine.]

[????] Yuiri widen her eyes as she could not believe that she got taken advantaged yet again, [Naachan, stop it! Why are you kissing me? I’m not even your girlfriend or anything.]

[So if you’re my girlfriend, I’ll get to kiss you?] The drunken kouhai’s face became serious as she looked up to the senpai.

[Murayama Yuiri-san, I… Hic! Really like you. Please give me a chance as well. I can prove to you that I am better than that round face kouhai. Hic!]

[What round face kouhai? That’s rude Naachan, her name’s Ami…] Yuiri shook her head as she held onto the kouhai who is now lying on her as if she does not have a backbone.

The senpai’s back is now on the cold wall as her right hand is held by the kouhai’s hands. She arranged the kouhai’s fringe but was stopped by the kouhai who brought her fingers up to her lips. Yuiri shivered as she felt the kouhai kissing her fingers.

[You may not trust me now but please have faith in me. Give me time and I can show you. I treasure you more than myself. Allow me to show you my sincerity for how much I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Because I love you, beyond myself. Our current situations do not allow us to be together, I have thought of this. I do not confess to you not because I do not love you enough.

I did not confess to you now, because I love you more than you can imagine. I know that being caught in a relationship, and a scandal is the last thing you want. I love you, so you’re my priority. I love you, so I am willing to wait for you. This wait is nothing compared to how long I will love you. Yuiri, you can doubt anything, but never doubt how much I love you, please.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praying for being able to get the tickets for yuunaa's concert next year 22/1/2020. Hope to meet fellow yuunaa fans out there too.


	32. Chapter 28: I’ve waited for a very long time.

The room turned into a pin drop silence after the long confession made by the kouhai. Yuiri is conflicted, the feeling of uncertainty have caused her insecurities and anxiety for the past few weeks. But now she felt a huge burden off her shoulders, and happiness spreading across her chest. 

The senpai held onto the kouhai’s hand, [Thank you Naachan. I… Didn't know. Or rather I probably chose not to believe in all the subtle signs. It was hard to believe.]

The kouhai’s hiccups has stopped but she felt her head gotten heavier, she leaned and rested on her senpai’s shoulder without releasing the hand, [I thought I made it very obvious… That you are the only one that I loved.]

Nana felt a side glance from her senpai, and felt hard to breathe for a moment when the senpai pinched her nose with slight anger. [I think you have to answer this again when you are sober. Made it very obvious? Care to share who is Komiyama Haruka? Or maybe Hirano Hikaru?]

But silence answered the room as Yuiri waited. Not soon after, soft snoring could be heard from the kouhai that is buried into her shoulders. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Yuiri decided to face reality as she gently shifted the kouhai and lied her down on her back and pulled up the sheets over the kouhai that is now dead asleep. She looked at the kouhai that dozed off, running her finger along the cheeks as she whispered to herself, [I’ve never seen someone who sleep right after a confession ever. Hmph. I’ll deal with you tomorrow. I’ll probably prepare some medicine just in case Naachan gets a hangover. Sigh, I guess it is also rare that I’ll get to take care of this strong headed independent kouhai.] 

Yuiri tried to leave the bed but realized her kouhai had a strong grip on her hand and she was not able to get her hand out. [Naachan? How can one be so stubbornly strong when she is drunk?! Sigh… I guess I’ll do it tomorrow. Hmph, don’t blame me for headache when you wake up. It is your fault for holding onto me that I can’t leave.]

She reached for the switch as she turned the room to pitch darkness before grabbing for the sheets and find a comfortable spot next to her kouhai. And not forgetting to keep the interlinked fingers beneath the sheets. 

 

Next morning  
Nana woke up with a splitting headache as she felt sunlight entering the room. She turned as she felt her head is ringing, but was shock to see how close her senpai was to her face. 

She whispered her senpai’s name out of reflex and realized that she had been holding onto her senpai’s hand and she was in extreme close proximity to her senpai. Her nose is barely an inch away from her senpai’s nose. She felt like she could have continued staring at the sleeping beauty but reality brought her back as she felt her head being heavy and constant ringing made her ill. She held onto her mouth with another hand as she laid back down on her back. The shifting around the bed has woke up the sleeping apple princess. 

[Naachan?] The sleeping beauty supported herself up as her sleep has now been disturbed by the hungover kouhai. 

[Y…Yuuchan… My head…] Nana released her hand and held her temples with both her hands, [What happened… Why does my head hurt so much and the room is spinning?]

[I’ll get you some medicine now, just hang on there for a second.] Yuiri climbed over Nana as she made a quick dash down to the kitchen. 

When the senpai pushed the door of her room open, she see the kouhai curled up into a ball in her sheets. [Naachan, have some water and this, you’ll feel better.]

[Thank you Yuuchan, but what happened? I remember that I drank that honey lemon that tasted a little weird and suddenly everything seems to be in pieces and I don’t remember what happened.] Nana took over the tablets as she swallowed it with the warm water that was kindly prepared by her senpai. 

[Do you really not recall anything from yesterday at all? Naachan?] Yuiri asked as she reach out to massage the kouhai’s temples for her. 

[Ennn… I really don’t but I remember we were talking and for some reason I cannot recall what were we talking about…] Nana leaned back onto the senpai and her gentle hands, as she enjoyed the service by her senpai. 

[Really…] Yuiri softly replied but subconsciously pressed a little harder on the kouhai’s head. 

[Ouch! Yuu.. Yuuchan??] Nana jumped from the sudden force much like a pinch, [Did something happened?]

[Yeah, you were drunk.] The senpai spat with annoyance in her tone, [And you don't remember what happened.]

[Eh…] Nana held her head and scratched the back of her head as she felt much better after the paracetamol kicked in its effect. 

[Even though you did all those.] Yuiri turned away from the kouhai as she folded her arms, and pouted with displeasure. 

[Eh! What have I done?] Nana panicked as she reached out for her senpai’s shoulders but got shrugged off by the senpai as she shunned the initiative. 

[Nothing.] The senpai remained cold as she refused to look back at the kouhai. 

Nana sat there helplessly as she have no idea what had happen, did she accidentally insulted her senpai yesterday night? Or did she said something worse? She is confident that she likes Yuiri a lot and there shouldn't be anything that went wrong. Could it be that she accidentally taken advantage of her senpai?! Nana eyes widened at the thought. 

[Yuuchan? Did I do anything that was impolite yesterday?] Nana carefully asked as she inched closer to the senpai. 

[Yes.] 

[Eh?! I did? What have I done?] Nana feels sweat rolling down her cheeks as she is unable to recall any bits or pieces from yesterday and could not respond to that accusation. 

[You kissed me. And even when I said no, you continued.] Yuiri turned 180 to face the kouhai now but her arms still folded, her legs are now crossed one above the other as well; tilting her head up and looking down at the kouhai. 

[I… I see…] Nana tried to form words together but is at a loss at what to say. She assaulted her beloved senpai? She couldn't believe it but it seems that Yuiri is very serious about it. Maybe she did unintentionally caused inconvenience to her…

[I even said that I wasn't your girlfriend yet so you are not allowed to kiss me. And guess what you said? ‘So it’s alright if you are my girlfriend?’?! What do you even mean by that! Asking someone one just so that you can kiss them? Nana Okada! You better explain yourself right here and now. Is this what you’ve been thinking all this while?! They say that drunk people say their hidden desire and truths.] Yuiri landed her index finger on Nana’s shoulder as she aggressively interrogated the younger. 

[I… Wait… Yuuchan, you said ‘yet’ so does that mean that you have the intention to be my girlfriend in the first place?] Nana grasp the last straw for hope as she noticed the hole in the loop. 

[Wha… What? Since when did I say that?!] Yuiri backed out but was stopped by the kouhai grabbing onto her hands and stopping her from retreating. 

[You said it just now didn't you, you’re not my girlfriend ‘yet’. Yuuchan, I may sound irresponsible saying this, but our current circumstance does not allow us to be together, but I really like you a lot. Maybe more than what I could imagine myself. I promise that I will continue to love you, till the day that I am not able to love anymore. For that, will you wait for your graduation and accept me as your partner?] Nana held her hands but she could feel herself shaking with uncertainty despite trying to hold onto the her senpai’s slender hands. 

Nana waited for a couple of moments but only to notice her senpai looking down with red cheeks and pink ears. After she felt an eternity has passed, she could not hold on anymore, [Yuuchan? Are you still with me? Are you alright?]

Yuiri nodded subtly, but held on to the hem of Nana’s T-shirt, [I… I didn't hear it clearly, say that again.]

The kouhai opened her mouth in disbelief, did her first ever confession ended up unheard and she have to repeat it?! (A/N: your first confession is already gone Naachan.)

[Just… say it again and in simpler terms.] Yuiri requested as she looked away from the kouhai who is staring right through her skull. 

Nana sighed in defeat, [I meant that I really like you Yuuchan, will you be my girlfriend after you graduate from AKB high? I hope that you will not be bounded to the school rules by then, so will you wait 3 months for me?]

[I’ve waited for a very long time, Naachan. Another 3 months isn’t much a big deal, you won’t change your feelings after 3 months either right?] Yuiri let out the sweetest smile and Nana have felt that her world have been enlightened by the goddess that descended from the skies.


	33. Chapter 29: Are you two dating? No.

AKB High  
Surprisingly, the senpai stepped through the school gates unlike her usual tardy self, greeting the discipline community kouhai as she passes through the gate unlike her usual routine. 

 

Senpai side, 3B classroom  
Ayanan waved to her best friend as she noticed her coming in through the doors of the classroom, [Aren’t you early today? What’s the occasion?]

[Nothing, just thought that since we are graduating soon, it’s about time for me to start showing how good a model student I can be if I tried.] Yuiri waved it off. 

[What… Model student? Are you sure that is your goal after so many years of school?] Ayanan raised her eyebrows with doubt and pouted, [Oh my Yuiri-chan have decided to ditch us, the normies…]

[I did not say that!] Yuiri gently slapped Ayanan on her shoulders and huffed in discontent.

[Anyways, how are you and the kouhai? I recall that you were twirling her around your fingertips. Going around flirting with so many people and then giving her that dolphin face smirk when you noticed her staring at your direction.] Ayanan asked as she patted some foundation onto her face as she looked into the mirror in front of her. Saki elbowed her friend when she heard her probing into Yuiri, calling her a dolphin. 

[Wha… I do not look like a dolphin! Ayanan?!] Yuiri slapped Ayanan on her shoulders as she stood up from her seat to return to her table, [The class is about to start, stop putting on makeup and take your stationaries out Ayanan, no one will notice if you put another layer of foundation anyway.]

[… Saki, I think I jabbed her the wrong way, she is now hurting my fragile heart…] Ayanan said to her tablemate as she turned to Saki.

[You asked for it.] Saki rolled her eyes as she flipped her books open. 

[But she was not this cold last time… And she did not deny it! Yuiri definitely made some progress with that kouhai. I need to ask Ayaka to get more information from that kouhai. Let her abuse her authority as the chairman of the discipline committee to get information out of that vice-chairman.] Ayanan planned as she snapped her mirror to keep it into her bag. 

[I think you’ll probably get hit by Ayaka though.] Saki nonchalantly replied. 

[… I guess that you may be right…] 

 

Kouhai side, the school gates  
[Naachan?] Ayaka called out to the kouhai as she noticed that she is daydreaming while standing at the gates.

[Ayaka senpai!] Nana snapped out and she noticed the senpai coming towards her. 

[Are you alright? Did something happened?] Ayaka asked with concern. 

[Yes, I am good Ayaka senpai, nothing’s wrong.] Nana nodded as she patted her chest, acknowledging that her health is fine. 

[Have you spoke to Yuiri at all? You two went back home together because of the rain right?] Ayaka asked.

[Eh! How did you know that Ayaka senpai?] Nana exclaimed as she thought that the senpai and her both agreed to keep it down for the time being till the senpai’s graduation. 

[Oh. So you guys did went back together. I was just guessing because Yuiri did not reply my Line, seems that I have a knack on these things then.] Ayaka smiled, [So have you two cleared up all the misunderstandings?]

[Ah… Please don't tell Yuuchan that I spilled it… But we’re not dating.] Nana put her hands together as she closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that she actually got baited by the discipline committee chairman this easily. 

Ayaka covered her mouth as she giggled, [You’re too down to earth, much like your girlfriend.]

[Ayaka senpai, we are really not dating…] 

[Well, if you say so. As long you both are happy with the current situation, you don't have to be actually dating if you guys are aware of each other’s feelings. Since pretty much admitting that you are dating and all may cause you guys more problems too.] 

[… Thank you Ayaka senpai.] Nana bowed towards the senpai like her usual majime self. 

[Rest assured, knowing Yuiri since ages ago, I know she might not like the idea of people knowing too much about her private life. But just a side note Naachan, I don't know a second person who calls her Yuuchan, and I can vouch that pretty much no one gets to go to Yuiri’s house ever. 

 

Lunch break, student committee room  
Mako and Miki sitting next to each other while opening their bentos up for lunch. However, their third member, Nana, is nowhere to be seen. 

[Mako, did you see Nana? I haven’t seen her at all, she left the classroom the minute the bell went off. And she is not replying our messages in the group either. Did something happened?] Miki scrolled her phone to check but there were no new messages at all. 

Mako looked up from her bento, trying hard for a neutral expression, [She haven’t said anything but she headed towards the 3rd year’s corridor. I’m assuming she went to find Ayaka senpai, you know, she is quite majime in that sense too.]

[Oh that make sense, as expected of our….] Miki nodded her head in agreement however was cut off by the door of the room being opened. 

[Oh it’s you two, Naachan is not with you two today?] Ayaka walked into the room and went up to the two kouhai with her usual friendly persona. 

[…] The two remained silent as they shifted their gaze from Ayaka to themselves. 

[Is something wrong?] Ayaka asked with a confused expression, why are these two kouhai so quiet today?

[Mako, you said Nana was with Ayaka senpai didn't you?] Miki asked.

[… Maybe she is doing her rounds then.] Mako looked away. 

[Naachan is probably with Yuiri, she came over to our classroom just now, are you guys looking for her? I can message Yuiri for you guys to pass the message?] Ayaka helpfully suggested. 

Both kouhai shook their head vigorously and declined, saying that they are not looking for the said discipline committee vice chairman. 

[I am sure Nana will chase after us with revenge if we disturbed Murayama senpai and her.] Mako mumbled under her breathe, [So they’re together now heh… Who would have thought that majime…]

[My instinct told me no… but why are they together at this time?] Miki tilted her head as she still trying hard to comprehend the situation. 

 

Kouhai side, Afterschool, chocomint desserts cafe  
Yuuri sat at the table looking through the menu alone while waiting for her childhood friends to come over. Tsumugi came into the café in her uniform, waving at her, [ I thought I was late, maybe I shouldn't have ran over, where is Naachan? Don’t you guys go to the same school?]

[She said she have to run some errands before coming over, but I haven’t seen her since she asked me to come over first.] Yuuri explained but continued flipping the menu, [What do you want to eat? I am keen for their chocomint waffles actually.]

[Ah… Maybe it is something important I guess, and yes the waffles sounds good.] Tsumugi nodded in agreement.

The two was interrupted by Nana who dashed into the café, apologetically excusing herself for her behavior to the waiters and waitresses as she made her beeline towards her childhood friends. 

[Naachan, you’re late! Did you mom asked you to get some groceries or something? But you’re still in uniform so you don't look like you went home? What errands did you have to make?] Tsumugi asked out of curiosity. 

[Ah… With regards to that, I need to update you guys on that too. I had lunch with Yuuchan just now.] Nana explained as she placed her bag on the side and took a seat next to Yuuri. 

[Oh~? So you gotten a girlfriend now? I thought you said AKB high had dating bans?] Tsumugi excitedly followed up.

[Really Naachan? Congratulations!] Yuuri smiled.

[No… We’re not together.] Nana shook her head, and thanked the waiter that served her a cup of water. 

[But you had lunch with her instead of us? Even though we decided to have chocomint together?] Tsumugi knitted her brows, unable to comprehend the situation. 

[Yeah but we’ve decided that we’ll wait till she graduate first. Although she was quite angry before, but cute by the way, that I was drunk and couldn't remember anything. She said that I confessed to her.] Nana rubbed the back of her head, [But I am glad that things turned out well.]

[Wha… Drunk? Discipline committee vice chairman, you are underage drinking!] Yuuri said with wide eyes. 

[It was unintentional, Yuuchan didn't know that it was lemon vodka, she thought it was lemon juice…] Nana sipped her water as she looked away.

[Come on… I’m sure anyone could have tell lemon vodka and lemon juice?!] Yuuri patted the table unbelievingly. 

[Uhh… I guess as long as it turns out well, let’s not think about whether it is possible that Murayama senpai fed Naachan vodka on purpose?] Tsumugi voiced out.

[Yuuchan will not do something like that! Even though she could be a little airhead!] Nana defended her apple goddess immediately. 

[Anyways, speaking of confession, I accidentally confessed to that person the other day. I was very triggered and anxious after I heard that she is going to meet up with her ex-girlfriend.] Yuuri stirred the drink in front of her as she told her story, [She said that she will wait for me grow up, but I think I am already old enough to make decisions for myself.]

[Ahhh congratulations to you two, this is making me so jealous of you guys. AKB high sounds like a really good place.

 

Senpai side, Afterschool, track and field club room  
Yuiri was talking to Ami Yumoto and telling her that she is not keen with relationship with her. And soon it is going to be a month, hopefully she will give up on the idea of a relationship. 

[I understand it, after a week into this pseudo-relationship, I realized that Yuiri-san, you have someone that you actually like don't you? I can feel that it is really different, I guess it is true that love and relationship cannot be forced. I am very sorry for my actions Yuiri-san, I hope that we can still be friends despite this.] Ami bowed towards the senpai. 

[That’s alright Ami, I am glad that we managed to clear this up properly.] Yuiri held onto the kouhai’s shoulders. 

[Oh and Okada-san really treasure you a lot senpai, I think if you are not opposed to the idea of it, she is actually a very nice person. She came to talk to me and asked my true intentions for finding you and wanting to be your girlfriend on probation. She was actually quite… solemn…] Ami gave a dry chuckle.

Solemn? More like a threatening vibe as Ami tried to recall. Who will stand in front of someone else holding a thick dictionary in her hand while glaring at the said person? She still get nightmares thinking about Okada senpai holding the dictionary on one hand and confronting her about Murayama senpai.


	34. Side story 003: The Kouhai’s visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story! (Sequel)

[Where is it… Why is this place so huge? And there are hardly any signs to tell me where to go. This is bad, I am only left with 10 minutes to get there. It was meant to be a surprise and now I am stuck here trying to find my way…] Nana mumbled to herself as she looked at the map in her hand yet again, trying to figure out her way to health science faculty. 

Nana saw a directory at the cross section of the road, she made a beeline to the spot to check her current location. It seems that she is not that far off, but still a few buildings away. Her phone vibrated as she saw a Line notification for the said senpai that her class will extend for a while longer so she might be late for their lunch meeting. 

Instead of a lunch meeting, it is more of their first month anniversary. Nana is keen to celebrate it a different way. While it is true that it is her turn for preparing for university entrance exams, she is also confident that she should not neglect her girlfriend. And as a good girlfriend, one must be able to balance both work and life right? 

Nana gave a sigh of relief as she now have a little more time to get to her destination. It is not possible for her to ask her senpai straight up where is the health science faculty at all. This will definitely ruin her plans. She looked around her and a young lady happen to walk by, she mustered up her courage as she stepped forward, “Erm… Sorry… But are you free for a moment?”

The said lady removed her earpiece from her ear as she look at the lost puppy, the lost eyes were too difficult to turn down, “Yes, how can I help you?”

“I got lost on my way to the health science faculty, I was wondering if you know the way there?” Nana asked politely, looking into the lady in her eyes. 

“Ah I see, I am heading there, if you don't mind, should we head there together then?” 

Nana bowed as she thanked the said lady for her kindness. On their way there together, Nana learnt that her name was Yumiko, Yumiko Takino. She is a third year high school student that was here to put in her application for university, she planned to enroll with her saxophone skills, in conjunction with her grades. 

“I understand that it is difficult to enroll into the health science department but I really liked the idea of helping others so I would like to enroll into medicine. But I also understood that grades itself may not be sufficient.” Yumirin shared as they walked together. 

“But I think it is great that you are talented in the saxophone Takino-san, and not to mention, the heart to help others is also cool, I really respect that.” Nana nodded as she smiled. 

“How about you Okada-san? I see that… you have prepared a bouquet of flowers on your hand, so are you here to surprise your partner?” 

“Yup, I am here to surprise her but I got lost in this huge campus. I am also planning to apply to the health science faculty too. Although my motives are probably less noble…” 

“I don't think that is a bad thing, motives aside, when you are treating patients and you think for the best for them, you will be a good doctor. If you get in, we could be future classmates Okada-san! But is your partner in the school?”

“Yes she is, she is a freshman in medicine this year!” Nana said with proudness in her voice. 

“Ah! So means that she will be a senpai!” Yumirin exclaimed with excitement to see a senpai in the faculty. 

“I might consider dentistry instead of medicine in this health science facility. So we might be in the same faculty next year instead of cohort mates Takino-san.” Nana looked down as she scratched her cheeks. 

“Oh? Why so? And please, call me Yumirin! ” Yumirin asked.

“Are you sure? Please call me Naachan too!” Nana smiled brightly.

“Sure thing Naachan! But why are you considering dentistry over medicine though? I thought that medicine was highly sought after by many.” 

“If my girlfriend is in medicine, she will probably be really busy. And if both of us are in medicine, we will probably be so busy that we can hardly interact with each other. So I have decided to go for something that is similar where I could stay by her side, being able to understand what is she going through but at the same time, have the freedom with time so that I can be flexible arranging my time around her busier schedule.” Nana’s face brightened with determination as she shared her plans with this newly met friend, something that she only shared with her chocomint brothers (sisters) and her family. 

“I see… Your girlfriend must feel really loved, you are planning your future together, that is really admirable. Sounds like you guys are an old couple! How long have you guys been together?” 

“…. One month…” 

“Oh…” 

The awkward silence ensued but Yumirin gave a smile, “It may be the start but I see that you really like her! Hope that you guys can be happy together and last long!”

“Thank you Yumirin!” Nana smiled thinking of seeing her girlfriend soon. 

“Naachan!” A familiar voice called out, causing Yumirin and Nana to turn at the same time. 

The long haired senpai came forward with a quick jog, she proceed to wrap her arms around Nana’s biceps. Nana could feel the fingers digging into her sleeves and her senpai clinging onto her tightly. 

“I thought you said we are going out for lunch first?” The senpai asked as she gave a sweet smile to Nana and the stranger that was really close to her, “Hi I am Yuiri, nice to meet you, I’m Naachan’s girlfriend.” 

“Ah yes Okada-san mentioned that she is here for you but she got lost finding her way here so we decided to come together since we’re heading for the same destination. Nice to meet you Yuiri-san, I am Yumiko, Yumiko Takino. I am a 3rd year in STU High.” Yumirin bowed as she introduced herself. 

“STU High is quite far from here isn’t it? In Setouchi? Are you planning to enroll into health science faculty in AKB University as well?” Yuiri asked as she relaxed her deadly grip on Nana. 

“Yup, I am planning for medicine, I heard from Nana-san that you’re in medicine now, I think that is very admirable and I hope that I’ll be studying here. And if I do, please guide me senpai!” Yumirin bowed again. “But I will get going now, I’ll have to submit the application. I’ll see you around.”

“Thank you Yumirin for bringing me here!” Nana thanked the long haired girl as she waved.

Yumirin entered the building, leaving the couple at the door. 

“Naachan?” Yuiri asked as she received the bouquet from her girlfriend. “I thought you were waiting at the restaurant for me?”

“I was trying to give you a surprise by coming over to fetch you so I was concerned with the time, but I am glad that I am still able to meet you earlier and pass you this bouquet of flowers.” Nana said as she charmingly passed the flowers to her senpai, it took her sometime to decide what kind of flowers to get, or how much to get. But she have decided on applemint flowers, showing her that she believes that the time that they spent together is irreplaceable. 

“Thank you Naachan, I am very happy, for the flowers and the surprise.” The senpai said as she leaned in to give the kouhai a peck on the cheek. 

The two held hands as they headed off to the gates and to the restaurant that the kouhai reserved in advance. Their interlinked hands was not hidden, Nana held it firmly as they walked passed the campus. But a thought crossed the kouhai’s mind, “Yuuchan, were you angry just now? I was surprised that you dashed out of the building like that.”

The senpai did not respond, and the kouhai thought that she should probably change the topic since the senpai was not keen to talk on this particular topic. 

“I got jealous.” The senpai’s soft voice resonated in the air.

The Okada let out a ‘eh’ that was quite similar to a shriek, she did not expect her senpai who is always so confident to be jealous of her. She have always been the one who is jealous and she did not expect it in return. 

“What were you jealous about? I don't recall I did anything….” Nana asked with curiousity as she tried to recall. 

“I saw you smiling and talking with another person while holding a bouquet of flowers. So of course I got mistaken and thought that… you know… You met someone else and they gave you flowers or something… So…” Yuiri looked away as she felt immature, she was the older one and she should have been more mature and composed. But being jealous like that made her feel childish and unnecessary. 

“The flowers were for you Yuuchan.” Nana tried to explain again.

“I understand, but I just felt that I was so immature back then, I am sorry Naachan for getting jealous like that and behaving so childishly in front of others..” The senpai apologized. 

The senpai felt a strong force pushing her against the tree at the side of the road. It was a sakura tree among the decorations of this University. Her kouhai has pinned her against a sakura tree, and her bangs hiding her eyes, making her unable to read her expressions. 

“Naachan?” She called out insecuredly. 

“Never apologise for these kind of things Yuuchan. I am sorry for not telling you the truth because I wanted to gift you a surprise. However, I am also at fault for not minding distance with strangers too. And I love it. I like that you feel jealousy, because this shows that you like me and felt the feeling of possessiveness as well. It is my honour to receive this kind of love from you too Yuuchan. Because, I myself, feel like I am burning in jealousy too at times. I am happy that you felt the same. I… I love you. And please continue, but let me know if you are jealous, I will do my best to reassure you and show you that you are always the one for me and the one I will choose over any other.” 

After the confession, the kouhai stared at the blushed senpai, leaning in but also stuck on the spot. 

Should she lean in for kiss? 

Should she not lean in for the kiss?

Okada Nana is in a dilemma. This felt like the perfect timing, beautiful sakura flowers and they both confessed their feelings towards each other. So… She is allowed to kiss her senpai right? But she doesn't want to do it rashly either. She haven’t asked for her consent yet! So… She shouldn't kiss her right? But she wants to kiss her senpai too! However, her senpai closed her eyes already, it will be rude to ask now right? BUT it is also rude to not ask… What should she do…?

The senpai closed her eyes but her wait felt like an eternity, why isn’t her kouhai girlfriend kissing her yet? 

Yuiri opened her left eye slightly to have a peek on what was going on. She saw her kouhai closing her eyes as well and leaning forward but contemplating if she should go for her senpai’s lips. 

She gave a small sigh internally as she wrapped her arms around the kouhai’s neck and tilted her head to aim for the kouhai’s lips, sealing it with her own. 

The shocked kouhai was stunned but soon accepted the kiss from her senpai, but she realized that she was getting hard on oxygen. 

The senpai released the kouhai as she smirked at the blushed kouhai breathing in deeply for air, “Remember to breathe next time, baka Naachan.”


	35. Our paths differs but I’ll wait for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been almost a year since this story has started! Wew!

The time of the year have come, for the graduating year, the seniors will receive their certificate for graduation as well as knowing their next step in their life. The discipline committee vice-chairman have taken over the chairman role from her fellow Okada-senpai. She have been thinking what should she give to her senpai for this celebratory moment, but also at the same time, this is also her chance for confession. She will have to plan it well. 

She prepared a graduation baymax holding an apple, and a small bouquet of applemint flowers. The young kouhai do not know if this is good enough. The senpai did not asked for any gifts however she felt compelled to commemorate this event, in addition, it will be their day of anniversary from this year on right? 

“Hmmm graduation plushie and confession flowers… This should do right? And oh yes, the reservation for the restaurant… at 6pm later. Yup that is confirmed. What else do I need?” Nana mumbled to herself as she attempt to brainstorm what is she lacking for the senpai. 

Although that is a tad late since it is the graduation day today. The kouhai paced the office as she looked at the time, it is about time the senpai will come out from the gymnasium and head to the results board. The results board will reveal the school that the senpai goes to. Her senpai have already told her that she is planning to go to Tokyo’s AKB University, even though they are in Kanagawa’s AKB High. Senpai’s buddies, Ayanan, Saki and Ayaka are also planning for the same. 

It made the kouhai sulked for a little, why can’t she be born in the same year as her senpai? That was frustrating to her. Nonetheless, she comforted herself, being in the same school year does not necessary mean that she can be her senpai’s lover. Right? Look at Ayanan-senpai. 

The alarm that she set on her phone went off, breaking the kouhai off from her thoughts. She picked up the gifts and headed to the door. 

She waited patiently at the door for the gymnasium. Smiled widely the moment the door opened and revealed her beloved senpai. 

The senpai looked at her with wide eyes, surprised by the bouquet of flowers and graduation baymax. She went up to the kouhai and accepted it, giving the younger a crushing hug. 

“Thank you Naachan.” She expressed her gratitude, “But I thought it was a graduation bear, look, everyone have the small bear, where did you get this baymax in our school uniform? And it is holding an apple! I can’t believe you actually prepared so much for this.”

“It is nothing much Yuuchan senpai. I’m glad that you are happy with it. And this is a bouquet of applemint flowers, it means ‘irreplaceable time’, to me, every moment with you is irreplaceable.” Nana said as she rubbed the back of her head, returning the hug with the other hand. 

“Irreplaceable time… Thank you Naachan, me too…” The senapai whispered as she felt blood rushing to her face. Yuiri is confident that her face is definitely red right now. 

“Hey you two lovebirds stop hugging each other and let’s go and have a look at the results board.” Ayanan said and she received a small slap on her forearm by Saki in return.

But the two separated after realizing that there are a lot of other students around them. The track and field captain tried holding the baymax, flowers and scroll of certificate with one arm as she reached out for the kouhai’s shoulder, “Naachan, let’s go and have a look.”

The captain encircled her arm around the short-haired discipline committee kouhai, pulling her into an embrace. The kouhai nodded despite being surprised by the senpai’s initiation for skinship. She offered to hold the baymax for her senpai as she remained in the senpai’s embrace. The two and Ayanan, Saki and Ayaka walked to the board. Although it was weird to see, Saki and Ayaka held on to Ayanan from making further comments. The other students were used to the captain hanging her arms around her club members, however, they forgot the fact that the one that she encircle was the discipline committee basketballer. 

The crowd around the results board blocked the view of the five. 

“Unfortunately we’re too vertically challenged for this, should one of us just squeeze to the front to check for all of us?” Saki suggested. 

“If only Mogi is here, she probably went off to somewhere else with Mion.” Ayanan let out a tsk as she looked around, “Or should we just go somewhere else for photos first before this?”

“I’ll go and have a look!” The younger Okada volunteered. 

“You’ll just check for Yuiri isn’t it?” Ayanan teased.

“Erm… I can have a look for you guys too senpai.” The young Okada did not deny as it is true that she only remembered her senpai’s student number. And it is definitely not because she memorized it from the countless times of taking the senpai’s name down for detention. 

“That’s fine, let us all squeeze in and have a look, people are slowly leaving too anyways.” The older Okada waved it off and pulled both her friends into the crowd. 

The couple followed, as Yuiri held the hand of the kouhai, “Careful not to get separated in this crowd.”

“Ah… Hai.” Nana blushed as she gripped the senpai’s hand stronger, and plunged into the crowd with her. 

The senpai scanned the board as she finds her student number among the list for AKB University, together with her besties. 

She exclaimed out of surprise as she let go of the kouhai’s hand, and gave her a crushing hug, “Naachan! I’ve got it! I managed to get in!!”

“Congratulations Yuuchan! I am so happy for you!” Nana hugged back as she looked at the board herself, “Yuuchan, that code for the faculty, that’s the health science faculty isn’t it?”

“Eh?” Yuiri released her kouhai as she turned to check it again. 

“Yuiri, all four of us are stuck together again.” Saki called out and began walking out of the crowd to the space at the back. 

“Although personally I cannot believe that you and Ayanan will actually be a doctor next time.” Ayaka jabbed as she made her way out of the crowd with the rest. 

“I am such a friendly and helpful person! And I don't give off the ponkotsu vibes like Yuiri!” Ayanan rebutted as she felt accused. 

“But this will mean that we will need to start packing, and I’ll be heading off now, my family is waiting for me at home.” Ayaka brushed it off as she heading for the gates to leave. 

Saki and Ayanan followed suit but not before Ayanan teasing the kouhai again, “Remember to bring Yuiri home safely to her own home tonight!” And of course, Ayanan earned herself a slap from her best friends before leaving. 

The track and field senpai walked beside the discipline committee kouhai along the trail of sakura trees. The senpai looked at the baymax and flowers in her hand as she waited patiently for the kouhai to speak. She noticed the kouhai opening and closing her mouth as she stole glances at her. 

“Yuuchan.” 

The two stopped in their tracks on the road. There are hardly any students around at this time of the day. There are only two at this side of the school grounds, totally opposite from the main gate and the gymnasium. 

“Hmmm? Did you wanted to tell me something Naachan?” 

Nana looked into the senpai in her eyes, the senpai smiling with her dimples showing, lips pursed much like the baymax that she was holding in her hand. Not that she can tell her that her eyes are as wide as the baymax as well, and much like a cute dolphin too. The senpai is also blushed red and her ears are pink. 

“Senpai, you told me that you’ll wait for me. And I think this is the right time, now that you have graduated. You are no longer subjected to the rules of this school anymore, so may I ask if you are willing to be my partner of my life? Your existence make me happy and a better person, will you stay by my side Yuuchan?” The kouhai took in a deep breath and began her speech in one breath, her voice shook with excitement and nervousness. 

The kouhai brought out a small jewelry box and offered it to the senpai. 

“Naachan… What is… What is this?” The senpai voice cracked as her hand trembled, reaching out to the jewelry box, “Please don't tell me it's a ri…”

“It’s a necklace with a heart on it! I thought it will look nice on you so I got one for you and I wanted us to have a pairing necklace too. How do you find it?”

“…” Yuiri felt speechless as she received the gift, it looked really expensive with the precious stones decorated on the necklace. 

“Naachan, please don’t spend unnecessary money like this. I am happy for little things or even like you said, just staying by my side. Alright?” 

“Yuuchan! Does this mean you’ve agreed to stay by my side forever?” The kouhai asked with elation. 

“… Baka, I told you from the start didn't I?” The captain looked away with shyness.

“Yuuchan.” 

“Hmm?”

“I really like you. No. I love you. A lot. More than you can ever imagine. More than myself. Please stay by my side, always. And I promise, I will do everything in my capabilities, to make you feel happy and make our lives a better one!” Nana held on to the senpai’s shoulders as she began to corner the senpai between the sakura tree and herself. 

“En. Thank you Naachan, I really liked all the gifts and… you… too…” The voice trailed off to a whisper towards the end into the kouhai’s ears as the senpai wrapped her arms around the kouhai’s neck, whilst still holding onto the baymax and flowers. 

The kouhai face spread into a wide smile as her eyes closed to a small line. 

“Ne Yuuchan.”

The kouhai pulled away, leaving the confused senpai looking at her. 

“Hmm?”

“I remember you promised that you will give me a kiss when we start going out right? So can I have it now?”

“BAKA! OF COURSE NOT.” 

The senpai flushed with embarrassment as she tried to walk away. But to no avail. She was held on by the kouhai by her waist. 

“Yuuchan senpai, it is not good to tell lies like that. I’ll receive the down payment now.” 

The kouhai leaned in and sealed off the senpai’s lips as she held onto the senpai’s waist. The senpai’s initial struggle was futile, but what surprised Nana was that the senpai’s initiation after. She felt the senpai’s arms wrapping around her neck, pulling her closer, but also her senpai have won the fight for dominance when her tongue slipped passed her defenses. 

While the kouhai attempted to win the tug of war again, she felt herself pinned to the sakura tree instead. And she felt one of the arm behind her neck now on her waist. 

She reached for air as her senpai have now pulled away. The kouhai was confused at the turn of events and losing the upperhand. 

“Ne Naachan. I wanted to let you off the hook but remember, you are the one who asked for it.” The senpai’s voice was low as she growled. 

“Ah…” The kouhai realized that she have awaken the sleeping lion inside the senpai, “Ah erm Yuuchan, the baymax and the flowers, oh and your paper is now on the groun…”

“Leave them be. Now, you should be more worried about yourself.”

“Wha…” The kouhai was not able to finished her sentence as the aggressive senpai continued another attack on the kouhai’s lips. 

After what seems like an eternity, the senpai let off the kouhai, “I’ll wait for you at AKB University. But don’t let me wait too long, understand? My. New. Girlfriend.”

The young Okada breathed in heavily as she still tried to grasp for air after the long and heated make-out session. 

How does Yuuchan still breathe normally after all of that while she is so lacking of oxygen? Was that because of the lung capacity of a track and field club’s captain? 

Mogi and Mion who happen to be having a walk at the sakura garden side of the school grounds hid behind another tree as they realized they are not the only couple hiding here from the entire school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposedly last chapter of this AKB High Saga, thank you everyone for reading!  
> The story will possibly progress on as sequel! But that will be highly dependent on how things turn out between the couple (and whether I can continue delivering the story .-.) 
> 
> Current consideration: The sequel should contain more on the University life of Yuuchan senpai and eventually Naachan kouhai joining in the school!


End file.
